


Wolf Shifters

by Draconia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia/pseuds/Draconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Reality. Xander was just trying to get by after his family and friends were killed by rogue vampires adn then getting tossed out of his foster home. He never expected to come across another like himself, he never thought that he'd find another wolf shifter and start forming a pack, he never expected to find a Master to help keep him in control and he certainly didn't expect to find mates...then again he really should have, it was the way his luck worked after all.<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Xander trotted through the glades, mentally grumbling about how his car had decided to die on him. It was really typical of his stupid luck. He paused to get his bearings in the half moon light and froze in shock as another wolf ran across the road, he let out a startled yelp.  
The other wolf skidded to a halt and turned growling, crouching low.  
He lowered his head and gave a half growl of his own, he so didn't want to fight over territory right now. The other wolf tilted his head as a gentle breeze picked up around them and then both jerked back a few steps as the clear scent of shifter hit them both.  
The grey-blue wolf gave a soft bark before his body shimmered for a brief moment leaving a guy standing in jeans and a jumper.  
“What are you doing out here at this time of night?” He sounded curious and cautious.  
Xander heaved a sigh and shimmered back into his own human form, he saw the guy blink a few times.  
“Car broke down about four miles back, I was hiking back to call for a tow truck.” He tucked his hands into his pockets. “It's only the fifth time the damn thing has broken down.”  
“Sounds like you need a new car.” The guy chuckled.  
“Can't afford a new one, can't really afford to get it fixed or towed either.” He sighed. “Xander Harris.” He held out his hand.  
“Ryan Wolfe.” He grinned shaking his hand. “Is it just you or is your pack near by?”  
“Just me.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Always been just me.” He glanced around. “This your territory?”  
“One of the only places where you can ran around, just have to watch out for the alligators, panthers, cougars and other predators out here.” He nodded, he turned to look up the road as a sharp whistle pierced the night.  
“Friend?” Xander asked looking a little wistful.  
“Yeah, come on, I'll introduce you and drive our car down so you can grab what you need out of your car and take you in towards civilisation.”   
“I can make it.” Xander shook his head.  
“It's going to take you the rest of the night to get out of the glades, just say thank you.” Ryan sighed.  
“Thanks.” Xander smiled shyly before shifting back to his wolf form and followed Ryan. When the whistle came again, Ryan let out a howl and led the way back to a slightly battered sedan where a scruffy looking man was leaning against a tree.  
“There you are, I was starting to get worried.” He paused when he caught sight of Xander.  
Ryan shifted back to human. “Sorry, found him trying to get back to the city, his car broke down.” Xander shifted back to human and gave a sheepish smile. “Xander meet Tim Speedle. I offered him a ride back.”  
“Your car.” Tim shrugged. “You need anything back at yours?”  
“No, my stuffs at the motel.” Xander shook his head.   
Xander climbed into the back seat, staring out the window when Ryan unlocked the car, ignoring the faint conversation going on in the front, until Tim asked for the motel name when they hit the suburbs.  
“Do you know much about shifters Xander?” Ryan asked as they got closer to the motel.  
“Not much, there was no one to ask.” Xander shrugged carelessly. “I freaked the first time I shifted, I taught myself how to shift to and from human and to control my temper.”  
“Anything else?” Ryan looked over his shoulder at him looking hopeful.  
“Nope.” He swung open the back door when Tim pulled over in front of the motel. “Thanks for the lift.” He closed the door and headed for the back of the motel where the really cheap rooms were.   
He slumped down on the mattress on the floor of his very small room, that also held a suitcase full of clothes, a lamp, a small bedside table and that was it. The second door in the room led to a tiny bathroom that held a toilet, a really tiny shower that barely fit anyone in it and a sink. It had been another bust day of looking for work, why he ever thought that crossing the country would change his luck he didn't know.   
He pulled a wooden puzzle box out of his suitcase and quickly had it open and counted out how much money he had left. He had paid for the room for three months in advance while he had the money so he had a roof over his head. He had four hundred left, it would probably cost him a hundred to have his car towed to the junk yard, there was no way that he had enough to get it fixed until he had a full time job. The money he had left he was going to need for food and transport to get around now that he didn't have his car. He just hoped that it didn't cost him extra to have the car towed to the junk yard.  
He put the money away, resealed the box and curled up to sleep, he would try for more jobs tomorrow.

**

Xander trudged back to the motel in the rain, feeling defeated and dirty late a few nights later. He had managed to find someone who would hire him, a few blocks away. If he had a choice he wouldn't have taken it, but the towing of his car had cost a lot more than he had expected, nearly wiping out his cash completely. At least he hadn't had to resort to prostitution yet, stripping was bad enough, but three hundred a night plus tips was just something that he couldn't turn away at that point.  
He hoped that in a few weeks with saving up his money he'd be able to move into a better motel and look for a better job once he had better clothes.   
He slipped into his room, flicking the lamp on, stored his nights takings away and went to scrub his body as thoroughly as he could in the crappy shower.   
Still feeling cold and dirty he curled up on the mattress in his wolf form and settled down to sleep, praying that things got a little better and not worse.

**

A few months went by and his clothes got better, his dancing improved, his tips got better and he got recommended to dance in a better club, which meant his pay was better too. On his days off he looked for a different job, he knew that a different job meant he wasn't going to be bringing in as much money by a long shot but there was no way that he wanted to be stripping for longer than he had too.  
He slipped into his room after another night of stripping and turning down offers of sex for more money and froze when he saw Ryan sitting on the end of his mattress, leaning against the wall.   
“How did you find me?” He asked quietly closing the door, he was on his third motel since the other shifter had dropped him off.  
“Followed your scent.” Ryan shrugged. “Helps that you walk everywhere.” He eyed the wary young man. “You said you didn't know anything about shifters, and there are things you need to know so you know what is going on and can make an informed choice.”  
“Like what?” Xander lent against the door arms crossed over his chest. “That its dangerous to stay wolf for long periods of time?”  
“Long periods yes.” Ryan nodded. “Like months and years, a few days its fine. But I mean that about forming packs and mates.” He shifted so he was sitting cross legged on the bed. “And there is also the need of a Master if you have no mate or pack.” He saw the frown and confusion and sighed. “I have none, like you, no pack, no mate, but I have a Master that makes sure that I don't spend all my free time as a wolf, makes sure that I eat, get the exercise that my wolf needs and so on. They help control the loneliness that being without a pack leaves and controls the urges to just let the human side slide or the other way around.” He waved his hand to gesture at the room. “From the scent in here you've been spending a lot of time as a wolf, a wolf that is starting to smell ill.” He sighed as Xander just turned his head away not looking at him. “Have you felt any pulls? A need to be around someone?”  
“Just when I met you and Tim.” Xander shrugged still not looking at him. “Dreamt a lot about running with a pack after that.”  
“Me too, it just took me awhile to track you down again.” Ryan nodded. “It means that we are pack.”  
“What does Tim think of that?” Xander raised an eyebrow. “And what does that mean exactly?”  
“He's fine with it, he seemed to expect it when I told him. As for what it means, is that we will help each other, being pack is much like being really close to a sibling...” He sighed heavily. “It also means that we have to spend a lot of time together or we will get sick and start loosing control of the wolf.”  
“He's your Master?” Xander asked quietly.  
“Yes, but he's also a really close friend and when things got lonely he was also a lover.” Ryan nodded. “I don't expect you to find your mate for years yet, I haven't and from the lore I was taught it is rare that a shifter finds a mate before they are twenty one.” He smiled a little sadly. “I'm still looking for mine.” He scratched at his pants for a moment. “Tim is a little snarky and grumpy and can seem a bit stand offish but he's a good guy.”  
“And if I don't go with you?” He looked pointedly at his packed suitcase, and tidy room.  
“You'll just get sicker until it starts effecting your human side, and so will I.” Ryan looked down at his hands. “We really want to help Xander, we don't expect you to really want it or appreciate how it is being forced on you right now, but...” He shrugged. “Once everything has settled down somewhat between us we can move out on our own again, he'll just expect us to come around a few times a week for meals and to make sure that we are healthy and ok.”  
“How long?” Xander asked in defeat.  
“Depends on how long it takes you to heal.” Ryan shrugged. “Could be a few weeks, it could be months. It depends on how long you fight the bond that is slowly forming between us.” He rose to his feet. “I cleaned for you I didn't expect you to take so long.”  
“I was working.” He shrugged, he jerked away from the door when someone knocked, he turned to open the door a little and sighed, opening it the rest of the way to let Tim in. “I don't get a say in this?” He demanded.  
“If I had been able to find you a few weeks ago, you would have had a chance to think things over, but you're running out of time.” Ryan shook his head, grabbing his suitcase.   
“I got your deposit back from the manager and the extra that hadn't been used.” Tim added, gently taking his arm and led him out of the room, with Ryan following.   
Xander sighed, handing in his key and let them drag him off. He felt a feeling of dread in the put of his stomach at the thought of them finding out just what he did for a job. He was silent as Tim opened the back door and slid in, Ryan tossing his suitcase into the trunk, and the trip to Tim's home.  
He kept track of where they were going to see if he could still walk to work and was a little surprised it was only going to be a few extra blocks. Tim pulled into what looked like a warehouse, that on the outside looked like it really was about to fall apart.  
“I inherited it from an Uncle.” Tim informed him as he led the way in. “The lower level is a small gym and an exercise course that Ryan uses when we can't get out to the glades. The upper level is three apartments that can be opened up so it's one big apartment, which is the way we will be using it until things settle between you two.” He explained as they stepped into the overly large elevator. “Once it has settled we can close it down again, so you each have your own apartment but still be nearby.” He opened up the wooden doors when the elevator stopped moving and they walked into a large lounge room. “Each apartment has it's own kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms, if you insist on paying rent, it's eight hundred a month, you can pay it when you can afford it.” He eyed Xander for a moment. “I'll keep a tally for you and you can pitch in for the bills and food if you have the extra money, or add an extra two hundred to your rent, which ever works for you.” He pointed to the left. “Ryan's part is that way, yours is to the Right, you can use the elevator or stairs.” He pointed to a door near the elevator. “But they are the only way in or out through my lounge.”  
Xander followed him to his side it only had a few pieces of furniture, which made it look all that much bigger. A couch and coffee table in the lounge with a rug on the floor, with a dining table with four chairs near the kitchen, which was smaller than Tim's, and he guessed it was close to fifteen feet by twenty feet, before you came to doors.   
“Bedroom, bathroom, linen closet, bedroom.” He pointed to the four doors. “Pick one and settle in, both have beds and walk in wardrobes. Ryan set his suitcase down and headed back the way they had come. “I know you aren't happy about this, but I hope given time you will let us in a little. I expect you at the table for dinner every night, if work starts before that then breakfast, take your pick.” He folded his arms over his chest as Xander looked around, avoiding his eyes. He jerked when his chin was caught in a strong grip and he was forced to meet his eyes. “When you are unpacked, I expect you in my lounge in Wolf form so I can check you over. I don't care if you spend all your free hours as a wolf, but you will be human at the table and to sleep. You have one hour to unpack or I will drag you out and force the shift, believe me you will not like it.”  
Xander dropped his eyes and then his head when his chin was released. “Yes sir.” He bent to grab his suitcase and entered the first bedroom as Tim walked away. He shook a little as he set the suitcase down on the large double bed. The room was huge, easily nine by nine feet, holding the double bed, bedside table, two chest high draws. He quickly put away what little clothing he had, a few books were put on the draws and his puzzle box went into his under ware draw after he opened it and put in that nights wages and tips. He pulled out the pen and pad in there and added that nights takings to the running tally and stared at the amount he had saved up.  
He could pay six months in advance and go shopping for more clothes now that he didn't have to worry about them getting stolen or overflowing his suitcase. He could probably pay for the entire year, if not more.  
“I should get a bank account.” He muttered a little surprised at how much he had managed to save up and not notice. “Gonna have to pay in small amounts so they don't ask where the money is coming from.” He sighed, counting out a thousand dollars to cover that months rent, the resealed the box and headed out to join the other two in Tim's section. “Rent, yesterday was pay day.” He handed over the money. “Add what you got out of the manager, so I'm always a little ahead.”  
“Will do.” Tim took the cash slid it into a draw with a small bundle of bills that he pulled from his pocket. “Wolf form.” He said firmly when he turned around. “It's hard to groom yourself when you don't have hands.”  
Xander winced and shimmered into his wolf form, tail and head hanging low when he heard the sharp inhale of breath, he knew that he didn't look good.  
“Jesus Christ.” Ryan cursed.   
“I can see every rib, fur is matted, dirty...” He knelt next to him and gently ran his hand over his head and back. “And falling out.” He sighed. “You are one unhealthy shifter...if you are this bad, you must be really skinny under those clothes in your human form.” He stood up. “Bathroom so we can clean you up.” He ordered leading the way.  
Xander followed slowly standing in the the middle of the bathroom. They knelt around him and began cutting away the mattered fur, then was ordered into the already drawn bath. He was washed and scrubbed three times before the water ran clean, if he had been human he would have been bright red from the thorough check they both did after they got him out checking for sores and rashes before they rubbed him down, then held a towel over him and let him shake himself and was rubbed down again. He held still as Tim brushed him, cutting away a few more bits of matted fur, and was then blow dried and brushed again.  
“Much better, you smell better at least.” Ryan shook his head. “Have you been eating at all in this form? You have to eat as Wolf and Human to keep both sides healthy, at least twice a week as a wolf.” He explained when Xander shook his head. “It explains why you look starved.”  
They led him back out to the lounge and Tim pulled out a collar. “Like your clothes stay with you when you shift, so will this. It's just in case you get caught while in Wolf form, I have papers for you both, if you get caught they will call me and I'll come get you.” He explained when Xander baulked at the sight of it.  
“It's not fun getting caught.” Ryan sighed. “It's happened to me twice. It's not that bad, after awhile you forget it's there, and you can't feel it in your human form.” He shifted to show Xander, sniffing and rubbing up against him in greeting before he shifted back. “When you pick a name he'll add a tag with that name and his cell number.”  
Xander let out a whine before he sat and didn't move while Tim secured the collar around his neck, when the man stepped back he shook himself hard to settle it and huffed.  
“You're lucky you don't have sores, or it would be a trip to the vet to get cremes to heal those.” Ryan smirked at him as Tim went into the kitchen and returned with a bowl and set it down near the half wall that separated the kitchen and lounge, next to another five bowls, two with water, two with biscuits, one empty. Three were marked Remy in felt pen, the others were blank.  
“Eat, it won't make you feel nauseous when you change back, it's just ground beef, veggies and gravy.” Tim pointed at the bowl, picking up Remy's and went to fill that. “You haven't eaten this week either.” He looked pointedly at Ryan who shrugged, shifted to wolf and joined Xander eating quickly.  
When he was done eating Xander explored the entire floor of the building with his nose before returning to Tim's side, where Remy was laying comfortably at his feet as Tim worked on something at the table.  
“You can shift back when you're ready, but I do have a few questions for you.” Tim looked down at him when he sat on his hunches next to him, and scratched his ears.  
Xander groaned leaning in to the fingers for a long moment before he took a few steps back and shifted back to human and stretched.  
“Feel better?” Tim asked looking a little worried.  
“A bit.” He nodded before sitting at the table. “So questions?”  
“Did you finish high school?”  
“Yeah, didn't have the best of scores but I graduated.” He nodded.  
“I couldn't find your records, how old are you?” Tim asked leaning forward on his arms on the table. “And don't lie to me.”  
“Twenty last month.”  
“How long have you been in Miami?”  
“Eight months, was in Vegas before that and LA before that.” He shrugged.   
“Have you been eating, in either form?” Tim scowled.  
“At first it was because I couldn't afford much, then it became habit not to eat as much.” Xander ducked his head. “I'm not used to much food anymore.”  
“I'll work you back up to proper meals then.” Tim nodded, making a small note in the note book in front of him. “You have a job?”  
“Yes, nine pm until two am.” He nodded, praying that they didn't ask what he did. “Tuesday, Thursday to Sunday.”  
Tim nodded writing that down. “Do you still have your car?”  
“I had it towed to the junkyard.” He shook his head. “I couldn't afford to have it fixed at the time or the registration.”  
“Was that suitcase all you have?”  
“Yes, I could have bought more, even bought another suitcase but I didn't want to risk it getting stolen...and kinda got used to just getting by.” He nodded. “I have a bit saved up so I can go shopping Monday, start shopping around for another car.”  
“Get a motorbike it's cheaper.” Tim advised. “Now I know that at times money can get tight, especially between jobs, so I want to give you the same assurance that I gave Ryan when I first had him move in here.” He looked at him seriously. “It doesn't matter if you can't pay rent for months, I own this place out right, I don't mind sharing the space and I enjoy the company. The money I get from you two is for the bills, food, medical, insurance and to pay for your wolf licence so I don't get fined for having you. If it comes to paying the rent or you getting new clothes, paying your registration, drivers licence or what ever, you pay for those first.” He scowled when Xander tried to protest. “What I don't spend gets put into an account for emergencies.” He eyed him when he ducked his head. “I have a few rules, you need something, ask. You get hurt, you tell me. You eat with us for one meal a day, mandatory, you pick the meal we do dinner, because we both get off work around the same time. Don't lie to me, clean up after yourself in public areas. You can come and go as you please, your money is your own to do with as you please, but if you start doing drugs and you will not like my reaction, but I will not throw you out. Questions?”  
“Does anyone else know about this?” he asked quietly.  
“No, in time someone is bound to find out and we will deal with it when it happens.” Tim shook his head. “If you need a mail address, get a PO box, we both do and get a cell phone so we have some way of contacting you.” He advised. “Also, the lower section of the building is also a garage, when you get a car, I'll give you a remote to open the doors.” He dug into his pocket and handed him a set of keys. “Blue key is for the elevator and the red key is for the front door. We are out most of the day at work, Ryan's shifts change all the time, but most of the time I am home by seven, I usually leave at six in the morning, eight at the latest.” He lent back in his seat. “If you hook up with someone, get a motel room or go to their place, until you really get to know them and you are sure that you can trust them with your secret, because it won't just affect you if it goes badly.”  
Xander nodded at that, if it went badly it would put Ryan at risk as well, with Tim getting caught in the middle.   
“If you can't ask questions verbally write them out, until you can.” Tim added closing his note book. “I did the same with Ryan when he first approached me to keep his wolf in line.” He got up and headed to the kitchen. “Are either of you still hungry?” He asked opening the fridge.  
“I'm good.” Ryan answered. “Have you named your wolf?”  
“Xander toast or soup?” Tim's voice warned that he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
“Toast please, just butter.” he answered before looking at Ryan. “Shade is my wolf, mainly because he's different shades of grey and white, I started off calling him shadow, cause he was my shadow.”  
“Good names.” Ryan smiled, accepting the mug of tea that Tim put down in front of him, before Tim set a two pieces of lightly buttered toast and mug of tea down in front of Xander.  
Xander nibbled on his toast for a moment. “How do you tell if you come across a mate? Is it like when I met you two?”  
“You felt the pull to find us again right?” Ryan asked, shifting in his seat to lean forward.  
“Yeah, it was faint but there.” Xander nodded.  
“From what I've been told, the pull to a mate is a lot stronger...” He flushed a little. “I was warned that I would probably want to pee on them to mark them as mine, in human or wolf form and be extremely protective, just like you would be of your pack.”  
“Is it just one mate?”  
“The largest I heard was three, you and two others.” Ryan shook his head, his cheeks still flushed. “It involves a lot of sex and biting them, where the neck meets the shoulder, drawing blood, but it will heal very quickly. It's kinda like Vampire mating.”  
Xander dropped his toast and went pale.  
“Xan?” Ryan looked at him in concern.  
“Ryan you shouldn't drop that on people without warning.” Tim scowled at him as he returned carrying a sandwich for himself and set it on the table. “They aren't like the myths portray them, Xander, ninety percent of them are just trying to live out a normal life like everyone else and wouldn't consider harming anyone unless they or their mate are attacked.” He sat down. “Those that kill for thrills are rogues and are hunted down and killed before they can expose the rest.” He eyed Xander's stiff posture. “You were attacked?” He asked softly.  
“They killed a lot of people before they were stopped.” Xander spoke hoarsely, his throat tight. “The police said it was gang, me and two of my friends surprised them when they broke into my home, killed my parents.” He dropped his hands into his lap. “They moved so fast that we didn't have time to do anything, I was knocked out cold.” He swallowed hard. “I woke up tied up and gagged...” He closed his eyes, and tried not to throw up. “I couldn't do anything but watch, it felt like an eternity before a group of guys stormed the house with swords and took them down...they just turned to dust.” He felt a tear slid down his cheek. “I was the only one left alive and not hurt bar a broke arm, they took me to the hospital, I let them think they had convinced me that they were cops, took my statement and left.”  
“How old were you?” Tim asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Fourteen, I was tossed into foster care in LA, I had no one to talk to about what had happened or to even think about asking about what happened after my sixteenth when I first shifted.” He took a few deep breaths to calm himself back down and went back to nibbling at his toast. “As soon as I could I struck out on my own, I had to learn to take care of myself.”  
“Six years ago...” Tim frowned. “I'll have to call around and see which Clan looked into it, they shouldn't have just left you to deal with the aftermath, usually they would at least make sure you got counselling and your medical was covered.” He sighed. “Was that your only time you ran into Vampires?”  
“The only time it really impacted me.” Xander nodded. “I saw a few in my travels, they were just normal people, a few helped me out by giving me a job here and there, it took me awhile to loose my fear of them but I never really trusted them to come too close.” He added quietly.   
“It is understandable that you would be wary.” Tim nodded.   
“I know that you are one...it's kinda why I'm...jumpy.” Xander added softly. “But it's also why I kinda trust you too.”  
“I am, I've been a Vampire for a long time.” Tim nodded slowly, pushing his sandwich away. “I will never hurt either one of you, even when my temper is high. The only time I will ask you to donate a little bit of blood is if I'm injured and I need to heal, I have cloned blood for everyday feedings.”  
“One thing you should know, with that in your background, Xander.” Ryan spoke up, hands cradling his tea. “Most shifters mate with Vampires, very rarely with humans, we live a long time, longer if mated. We usually die when our mate dies, it's rare but sometimes we live longer, some even find a new mate, but not very often.”  
“If we are shifters, can we be turned?” Xander frowned.  
“Same as anyone else” Ryan nodded. “Shifters are rare, we are born, not turned like vampires we can't 'infect' anyone to become a shifter, and just because your parents are shifters doesn't mean that you will be one, it can skip generations at a time. I don't think there is anymore than three hundred in the world. Usually only another shifter can tell another before the first shift, if found before hand like I was, you are usual tutored by the one who found you so you know everything, and they stay with you for the first year before they return to their pack if they have one or they just move on once they are sure you can keep control.” He explained staring into his mug. “Most die unmated, something like sixty percent, if they haven't found their mate by the time they are fifty or so they usually settle down with another shifter or who ever to have children to pass on the genes.”  
“Vampires are basically dead right?” Xander asked, getting a nod. “So how do the shifters mated to vampires breed? Or same sex pairings?”  
“Ah...” Ryan bit his lip and sighed. “Curse and blessing of being a shifter, we are always fertile, turned or not, male or female.” He saw that Xander didn't quite get what he was saying. “Shifters, male or female can breed, carry young.”  
“You're saying that I can get pregnant?” Xander stared at him his jaw dropping. “But I don't have the right equipment! I would know if I had a womb considering I've had a few ultrasounds!” He exclaimed.  
“We don't become fertile until we are around thirty, we go into heat once a year and extremely fertile, I was warned that if I didn't want a cub then to make sure that who ever I was sleeping with wore at least two condoms, female anti fertility drugs didn't work while in heat, the rest of the time they are more than good enough to prevent it.” Ryan's cheeks were flushed and he looked uncomfortable. “I don't know how or why just that it is.”  
“They come out where?” Xander asked looking a little pale. “I'm not sure I actually want to know.”  
“Out the butt, is what I was told. When the males were near birthing, the shifter with the most medical experience would usually do a c-section so it wasn't quite so painful, they usually hid when they got knocked up so people wouldn't see pregnant men out and about, or dressed like women to blend in.” Ryan shrugged.  
“Learn something new everyday.” Tim muttered, shaking his head.   
“It was natures way of making sure that we didn't die out from lack of breeding, most shifters are male.” Ryan blushed.  
“Doctors have never found the womb on a male shifter?”  
“Nope.” Ryan shook his head. “I'm dreading when my heat hits, it means I'm gonna have to find someone to date that can put up with me and my OCD.” He sighed.  
“Toys work?” Xander asked hesitantly.  
“Up to a point.” Ryan went red, nodding. “While it is harder to get knocked up while not in heat it can happen if you are with a male lover, so use a condom and I'll get you a batch of patches when I get my next lot to help prevent it.”  
“Okay, changing the subject, is there anything that can lock us into our wolf shape? I know the full moon thing is a myth.” Xander asked nearly as red as Ryan.  
“It is myth.” Ryan nodded. “Rage and sorrow can lock you into your wolf form until it fades, they can both trigger an uncontrolled shift, avoid aconite, wolfsbane or monkshood that can trigger a change and lock you in for up to a month, and make your control shaky for awhile afterwards.” He paused thinking. “I don't think any of the modern drugs affect us, at least none that I have been exposed to.”  
Xander covered his mouth as a yawn caught him by surprise.  
“It's late, go get some sleep. I have tomorrow off if you need a ride to do any shopping Xander.” Tim offered, standing to collect the uneaten food and mugs. “What time is your shift tomorrow, Ryan?”  
“Four pm til two.” He pulled a face. “I just wish that they would pick a shift to stick me on and keep me there, all this shift changing is wearing me out.”  
“It'll settle in time.” Tim smiled as he took the dishes to the kitchen.  
“Night.” Xander called heading back to his room.  
“Sleep human, not as a wolf.” Tim called after him. “If you get cold there are more blankets in the closet.”  
“Yes Tim.” Xander replied sighing, he liked sleeping as a wolf, he got less nightmares that way. He closed his door, changed into sleep pants, turned out his light and crawled into the large soft bed, curling up and quickly slid into sleep.

**

When Xander woke, he showered, dressed, filled his wallet with money, tucking extra into his boots, wrote out how much he had taken out into his note pad and went to join Tim and Ryan in Tim's lounge. He ate the toast that Tim put down in front of him and smiled in thanks when coffee was added.  
“Do you need to go to the bank first or do you get paid cash?” Tim asked, as he finished up his own meal of bacon and eggs.   
“I get paid in cash most of the time, I have no idea how much I have saved up in my account. I've been living off my cash payments.” Xander answered sipping at his coffee, really good coffee. “I probably didn't have to live in such a dump at this point...” He shrugged. “I forgot that I have money going into my account, I actually feel kinda stupid for it.”  
“It can get that way, you get so used to living one way because of need and habit that you lose track of everything else.” Tim gave him a small smile of understanding. “Do you have enough on you to get some good clothes? Maybe get a few other pieces that you've really been missing but find that you can now afford?”  
“Yeah, I can get a second hand car or bike as well.” Xander nodded.  
“Do you have a bike licence?”  
“Got it when I was eighteen,” He finished off his toast and washed it down with coffee. “I admit I don't know a lot about cars or bikes to fix them up when they break down, just enough to know if I'm being ripped off or getting a really good deal.”  
“I can take you to a second hand dealer that is honest and has a good reputation. If you don't find one you like then we can look another time, but you desperately need clothes.”  
Xander nodded in agreement and just sat there enjoying his coffee, while Tim tried to get Ryan to wake a little more as he had to be at work in a few hours. He returned to his room to grab the apartment keys he had been given and then let Tim drive him to look at cars.   
He found a SUV that was in top condition that he liked better than the rest of the cars in the lot and they both crawled over it to see if there was anything glaringly wrong with it, they were sure that there was something considering it was going really cheap.  
“Found one you like?” A guy in his early fifties asked as he joined them with a smile.  
“What's wrong with it?” Xander asked jerking his head at the SUV. “For three grand there has to be something.”  
“Body's in perfect condition, interior is good, engine is good as long as you get it serviced every six months, as for the price...” The salesman shrugged. “I have forty of the suckers to sell, low price on a good car, they sell themselves, I'm not all that worried about making a profit on them.”  
Xander looked at Tim. “I'd be stupid not too right?”  
“Yeah, if it was anyone else I'd be worried that they were stolen.” Tim nodded in agreement.  
“I'll take it.” Xander grinned. Tim wondered through the car yard while Xander did the paperwork of ownership and for the insurance, paid and bounced out happily with the car keys in hand.  
“If you want you can do your shopping on your own or I can come with, your choice now that you have wheels.” Tim spoke up after he got his car out of the main lot to join Tim's out on the road.  
“I'll need someone to tell me if something looks bad on me, I really don't have good fashion sense.” Xander gave him a shy look.  
“Will the mall do?”  
“It'll do.” Xander nodded, and followed Tim to the nearest mall.  
While trying on clothes to make sure that he was getting the right sizes, Xander took note of what Tim told him looked horrible on him, until he had four pairs of jeans, four pairs of black slacks, eight button down nice shirts in different colours, three black t-shirts, three white t-shirts, a few singlets, a few packets of underwear, socks, three pairs of new shoes, four jumpers, a rain jacket, a nice leather jacket that he had found a sale, a few pairs of shorts, boxers and sleep pants. He bought a few extra outfits for clubbing for when he wanted to go out and have fun.  
He bought a few new towels, toiletries, an alarm clock, a cell phone, a cheap but good stereo, a body pillow that he could curl up with in bed.  
They dumped his new shopping in his car and then at his own suggestion went to look at Petco, there was a few things that he wanted to buy Shade, so he wouldn't quite be so bored, now that he had the money to get a few things. He mostly bought chew toys, a few treats, and Tim got a tag engraved to attach to his collar with his name and Tim's cell on it.  
He parked in the garage, tucking the new remote for the door in his dash board and they loaded up the elevator and Tim helped him to carry it all to his room.  
He chuckled at the large pile of bags on his bed.  
“I think I went a little overboard.”  
“It's everything that you needed, now you can save up for things like a TV, DVD player and movies, maybe a computer.” Tim shrugged. “Laundry is down stairs if you want to wash everything first or wash your old clothes, get your cell phone charged and put your number on my fridge. Notes to each other go on my fridge, as we all end up in there at some point in the day. Feel free to stock your kitchen for doing your own meals if that's what you want, but I enjoy cooking so I don't mind feeding you.”  
“Noted.” Xander nodded as he began unpacking the shopping, cutting off the tags and putting it away.   
“I'll put our cells on your fridge so when you need them they are there, don't forget to add them to your cell.”  
“Tim...” He called out as Tim went to leave, he turned back as Xander hesitated. “Thanks.”  
“Welcome.” Tim smiled and headed off for his own area.

**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A few weeks passed and Xander spent that time spoiling himself and Shade, getting them both healthier and happier. Wednesday nights Tim would drive them out the glades and they ran free, playing with each other for a few hours.  
He was thinking in the gym, when Tim sat down nearby just watching him.  
“Something wrong?” Xander asked as he finished his set of situps and sat forward, arms resting on his knees.  
“I'm concerned.” Tim admitted. “You've been disappearing all hours of the day, even when you're not working. Now I don't control when you come and go, but I know that it's been cutting into your sleep.”  
“I've been looking for another job.” Xander shrugged, getting up to his feet to stretch out.  
“Something wrong with the one you have?” Tim raised an eyebrow.  
“While the money is great, it's not what I really want to be doing, I only took it because I couldn't get anything else.” Xander sighed. “It's not something that I want to be doing year after year, while at first I hated it, it's kinda grown on me, but I'd still rather work some place decent.”  
“Xander...that sounds really bad.” Tim pointed out frowning.  
“I don't do drugs and I don't whore myself out before you start panicking.” Xander sighed. “I'm a stripper, it's good money but it's not exactly the safest jobs out there.” He fiddled with the ties on his pants. “I had hoped when I came out here I wouldn't have to resort to stripping again, but I was out of money and not really thinking straight.”  
“Where did you strip last time?” Tim sighed.  
“Vegas. I've been doing it on and off for two years and I'd rather be waiting tables for a crappy wage, in the last nine months I've applied for over forty jobs and got knocked back every time, I'm hoping with the new clothes and good food I'll be able to get something.” He grimaced. “I'd like to find a job where not everyone assumes that just because you strip that sex is on the menu.”  
“Where?”  
“One of the clubs a few blocks away, it's one of the better ones in town. Started out at one of the worst, as I got better I moved to better clubs.”  
“What about going back to school? College, University or Vo-tech?” Tim asked. “Get a degree in something to help you get a better job?”  
“I suck at school, I barely passed high school, Tim.” Xander shook his head. “But I am taking a few classes a week at the college, I have been for a few months.”  
“What classes are you taking?” Tim looked interested.  
“I started off taking a few cooking classes and secretarial classes, so I could try for a few Admin jobs, I just finished the first certificate, I start the second next week, most jobs want at least a certificate level three so I'm slowly getting there.” He moved to the dryer when it buzzed signalling that it was finished and pulled out his dry washing dumping it in the basket, and loaded up his last load into it, turning it on.   
“How much are you bringing in stripping a week?”  
“About a grand a week on slow weeks, but on good weeks I can bring that and more home a night.” He shrugged. “Now that I'm thinking a bit more clearly it goes straight in to my account instead of my draw.”  
“You must be good to bring that in.” Tim whistled.  
“I'd still like to retire.” Xander shrugged. “I'm sure that my clients and fans will be very disappointed but I can't do it for the rest of my life... no matter how long it maybe.” He did smirk a little. “But it is helping me save up a nice base line.”  
“Let me add that up...” Tim frowned thinking. “You had been here about six months before we forced you to move in, another two here...” He tilted his head. “Roughly seventy thousand.”  
“Take out living costs, before and after, shopping, pay rises, better tips, it's actually just over a hundred thousand.” He smirked. “Plus the better you get, more customers you get, the better pay you get on top of you tips, Mine just got raised again, last week.”  
“You get a base wage too?” Tim asked in surprise.   
“Boss is good to us, he knows that times can be a bit lean so we all get a base wage, I started at three hundred a night, plus tips. I just hit six hundred a night, plus tips, tax we pay each night, which if we put in a tax claim we can get it back.” He tilted his head. “Last week I made nearly ten grand, some weeks we get better tips some times we don't, but on average I get about two grand a night.” He picked up the basket. “Like I said the money is great, but I'd still rather be doing something else. I'll quit when I get a better job that I know is going to be steady.”  
“What's the largest tip you've gotten?” Tim asked following him back up the apartments.  
“Last night, I got ten grand to give a bridle party a private show and lap dance for the bride. Before that it was pretty average.” He set the basket down on his bed.   
“And the reason you still don't have a TV and player is?” Tim asked in amusement.  
“I keep forgetting.” Xander chuckled, shaking his head. “What is that you and Ryan do anyway? I was so tied up about having to tell you about my job when I first moved in that I never asked.”  
“Ryan's a cop and I'm a crime scene investigator.”  
“Then I'll stay discreet so my reputation doesn't come down on you two.” Xander nodded.   
“What's your stage name?” Tim asked looking curious.  
“Eclipse.” He gave Tim a curious look when he flushed. “Seen me have you?”  
“Friend took me a few weeks back, I didn't recognise you.” He murmured in embarrassment. “You are good, he was mainly there for the girls, but he said that there was a few good male dancers that he stayed to watch, just because they were so good.” He chuckled shaking his head. “And if I were you, I'd try for a tax reclaim, you lost over twenty grand in taxes on your wages.” He advised before he left him to put his washing away.  
“Already in the works, did it last week.” He called after him.  
**

Shade was curled up on his bed in the sun in Xander's lounge when he heard the elevator come to a stop and heard Tim return from work and the soft words as Ryan joined him a few moments later. He had spent a little while playing with Remy, before he had settled down for a nap in the sun.  
He knew that he had to talk to them, explain why he had been so silent and put them both at a distance for the last few weeks.   
He let out a huge sigh and lifted his head as Tim stepped into his lounge and they just stared at each other for a long moment before Tim spoke up.  
“Are you ready to talk to us?” He asked.  
Shade nodded and stepped off his bed, stretched before shimmering into Xander, and followed Tim back to his own lounge.  
“I know that I've been distracted over the last few weeks and have gotten short with both of you and for that I apologise.” Xander started wincing at some of the last few weeks flashed through his mind. “A part of it was because of the last few weeks I've been sensing a pull to head West. When Ryan came to get me he asked if I felt a pull to you guys...”  
“You said it was faint.” Ryan nodded remembering.  
“It was to you, not to Tim.” Xander sighed. “I live by his rules because he took me in, and he had my best interest at heart, not because I felt I had too. A large point of the pull I have been feeling is the Master bond and the fainter pull of a secondary mate.” He rubbed at his face. “I just can't ignore it anymore, if I don't follow it by my own will, I'm sure Shade will take over and haul ass over the entire country to get me there.”  
“He probably will.” Ryan chuckled faintly in agreement. “We will be sorry to see you go, I know that I will really miss you.”  
“And the other part of the distraction?” Tim asked nodding in agreement with Ryan.  
“I was defending my dissertation and was a nervous wreck.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“When I asked you what you were doing a few months back you said that you sucked at school and were attending college...Admin course...” Tim frowned and shook his head. “That proves that I'm not your Master, if I was you wouldn't have been able to lie to me.”  
“What degree did you go for?” Ryan asked looking proud.  
“At first it was just scribbles, I sat in on the class for some reason and did the assignment and the Professor hauled me in saying I was an idiot if I didn't sign up...” He shook his head in amusement. “Before I knew it I was enrolled and up to my eyeballs in assignments. I went for Applied Math and a few other classes, I just got my Masters for it.”  
“Very well done.” Tim smiled. “For the pull to be so strong you must have met them.” He changed the subject.  
“I sent in a proof a few weeks after I got my Masters, apparently someone liked it because they showed it to this really really really smart Dr, who then went to his boss, who then tried to recruit me.” He sighed. “My Master is the boss, I'm hesitant to take it because he's Military.”  
“Is he a Vampire?” Tim asked. “And did he recognise what you are?”  
“Yeah, he said he'd give me two weeks to think it over before he ordered me to find him.” Xander's shoulders slumped. “I'm not so sure that I can do the job, I mean I'm new to the whole I'm smart thing...”  
“You'll do fine, and don't think that you won't make mistakes because you will, we all do.” Tim assured him. “Just don't let them walk over you.”  
“And we'll be here when ever you need us.” Ryan grinned at him. “Do you need a hand packing?”  
“Not really, even after being here for nearly two years I still don't have all that much stuff.” Xander shook his head. “I've been packing for the last few days. I'm pretty much ready to go, what I leave behind once I find a place to stay Ill send an address and get you guys to ship it to me.”  
“That we can do.” Tim nodded. “Just let us know how you are doing once in awhile.”  
“I did have one question, how is the distance going to effect me being away from Ryan?” Xander asked. “I got sick last time, but I don't know if that was because I was fighting the pull...”  
“It was partly that.” Tim agreed. “You will have to meet up a few times a year in wolf form for a few hours a day, so it doesn't make you sick again. It will become easier once you both have more pack members and it will be easier as you both have Masters who, if we are paying attention will send you to one another.”  
“Just remember that where your mates go you have to go.” Ryan reminded him. “You can't be separated from them for more than a month before you get really sick and it can kill you. Your Master can help but not much.”  
“What if my mate is military and gets assigned somewhere I can't go?” Xander asked quietly. “And they don't have a choice but to take it?”  
“That's where your Master and pack mates can help keep you healthy until your mate or mates can get back to you.” Ryan explained. “As long as you get a few weeks with them, in between assignments, and really hope that they aren't more than six weeks apart.” He winced.  
“Yeah that's what I thought.” Xander sighed.   
“Best thing you can do is warn your Master when you find your mate if they are military, maybe he can work something out.” Tim shrugged. “But we will always be here when you need us. Even if I have to move and change careers, that number I gave you to my voice mail will always be operational.”  
“I'll keep that in mind.” Xander nodded in understanding.   
“Keep my collar on until your new Master replaces it, it will help keep Shade in line until you get there.” Tim advised. “You going to leave today or tomorrow?”  
“I'm nearly at my two week deadline so I'll leave today. I'll send you my new address and numbers as soon as I am settled in, I'm not sure yet where I am staying, he said that we would discuss it when I got there.” Xander explained as he rose from the table.   
“We'll help take you stuff down to the car, are you taking Shade's bed?” Tim rose to follow him.  
“Yeah, I'm glad I got the folding bed now.” Xander nodded, as he entered his room, grabbing two of his suitcases and his laptop bag, Tim grabbed the other two, while Ryan grabbed Shade's things from the lounge.  
Once the car was loaded, he gave them both a hug, shifted to Shade so he too could say goodbye, getting a last ear scratch from Tim and a full body rub from Remy. He shifted back, slid in behind the wheel, waved and hit the road.

**

Xander parked on the curb, glancing at the address in his hand and then the house he was parked in front of, pushing down his nervousness and anxiety that was cramping his stomach and slid out of his car. He looked around the street, taking in all the neat gardens before he made his way to the front door and knocked.  
He fidgeted as he looked around the drive way, taking note of the black four door truck in the driveway as he waited and turned back to the door when it opened, revealing Jack O'Neill dressed in jeans, a loose grey t-shirt and bare footed.  
“Cutting it a little close, weren't you?” He asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I still have a day, sir.” Xander shrugged, looking down.  
“You have everything in your car?”  
“Everything but my furniture, my pack mate and his Master said they'd ship it to me once I was sure where I was staying.” Xander nodded not looking up.  
“Then let's get you settled in, then we'll go over the rules that you need to know.” Jack gestured for him to lead him back to the car. Grabbing his suitcases and laptop first, Jack lead him through the house, up a flight of stairs, right to the back of the house and up another flight. “This is the biggest area I had for you, the guest bedrooms were too small for you to live out of.” He said as he set the two suitcases down on the attic floor. It had been cleaned and covered half the house below, large enough for Xander to have a bedroom area, lounge and study area. The only furniture already set up was a large wardrobe and a waist heigh, six foot long set of draws, holding ten draws, a thick soft carpet on the floor, a few lamps and a cot in the far corner. “I wasn't sure what furniture you had or what you liked, what you don't have coming we can buy.” He added as Xander put down the suitcases he was carrying.  
“Most of what I had belonged to my pack mate's Master, I'm not sure if they are going to send what I've been using or just what I've bought.” Xander admitted grimacing. “I should have asked.” They headed back down to finish unloading the car and took the last of his things up to the attic.  
“What's in the trunk?” Jack asked looking curious.  
“Shade's toys, spare blankets, brushes, vet records, bathroom stuff, leash, food. Everything that Shade needs.” He looked up from where he had been setting up Shade's bed.  
“You could probably sleep up here as a wolf until your furniture gets here,” Jack said looking amused. “It will be more comfortable than the cot. Shade?”  
“Name of my wolf.”  
“May I?” He asked pointing at the trunk. Xander nodded, opening it up and pulling out the thick quilt and folded it carefully over the pet bed. He watched as Jack carefully rummaged through the trunk. “No water or food bowl?”  
“I forgot them.” Xander flushed in embarrassment. “Remy was packing Shade's stuff while his master helped me get my things down to the car. I didn't think to check that he had packed everything.”  
“That's fine, I have a set downstairs, I'm guessing from the amount of chew toys that Shade gets restless?” He asked pulling out the vet records to look them over and frowned at the added photos and neat hand written notes that someone had added.  
“A bit, I figured it was better chew toys then someone's shoes.”  
“What caused this?” Jack asked holding up a picture of Shade, extremely thin, dirty, matted fur. “It's dated two years ago.”  
“It's when I first found Remy and his Master.” Xander glanced at the photo wincing. “I didn't know much about being a shifter, everything I know they've taught me. That was a few weeks after I first met them, before they could explain anything I moved on them...I was a mess mentally and physically.”  
“Drugs?” Jack raised an eyebrow and gave him a intense look.  
“Never.” Xander shook his head. “I was starving both as a human and a wolf, I wasn't thinking straight. If I had been I would have remembered that I had a bank account with funds in it.”  
“Get a few hits to the head did you?”  
“Yeah, They forced me to go with them, cleaned us both up and took care of us until I got my head on straight and started thinking properly.” Xander gave a half smile.   
“You accepted him as a Master even if he wasn't yours?” Jack asked reading through the notes.  
“He was Remy's Master, Remy is my pack mate and he was only trying to take care of me and keep me healthy and sane.” Xander shrugged. “I didn't realise that he wasn't mine until I realised that I could lie, evade his questions and I wasn't compelled to tell him everything.”  
“Then you know what you can't get away with, around me.” Jack nodded in understanding. “So other than the beginning you've been pretty healthy.”  
“Tim made sure of it.” Xander nodded.  
“You aren't the first Shifter that I've taken in, you'll be the second, so I know most of the ins and outs of your wolf psychology and physicals. It's the human that I'm going to be learning and your personal wolf quirks. I don't mind if you wonder around the house in wolf form most of the time if that makes you more comfortable. I know that you can't lie to me, but I'm asking that you don't try, if don't want to tell me something say so, I don't mind if you're blunt. This is your area, I'll knock if I want to come in, I just ask that if you leave your things around the house then to pick them up. If you need something tell me, I am not a mind reader.” Jack said closing the file, picking up the food from the trunk, and gestured for Xander to follow.   
“On the base you are to stay human as much as possible, there will probably be times where Shade may come in handy, so I won't order you to not to shift there. If you find your mate, tell me and I'll work something out with them.” He continued as they entered the kitchen and he put the food next to the fridge, where another bag of dry food already waited. He pulled out two bowls and a felt pen and wrote Shade on both of them and set them down on the floor in an out of the way place. “Only six people know I'm a Vampire and know about shifters, that I know about. You will probably meet most of them over the next week. I won't ask for feedings unless its an emergency and I can't get one of my friends to do it. You can come and go as you please, take your flings to a motel or their place, until you are sure you can trust them and I have done a background check.” He dug through one of the draws and pulled out a collar. “I'll get your tag done later today.”  
Xander listened to the rules, burning them into his memory and shifted to Shade when he saw the collar, sitting on his hunches. Jack removed his old collar and secured the new one.  
“Remember that we are a military base, even if you are a civilian, there aren't many but there are a few thick headed men on base.” He gave him an ear scratch when he lent into, taking in his Master's scent so he could find him anywhere and imprinted the sounds of his body into his mind. “The collar has two hidden chips in it, on is just a GPS tracker, so if you get lost I can find you. The second is a access chip for the doors and elevator on the base in case you have to shift. The elevator will automatically take you to level twenty seven unless someone pushes a floor number.” He explained before stepping back and Xander shifted back. “I can usually be found there, level eighteen or twenty two, which is the science area, which is where you will be.”  
“I really don't see what sort of help I could be sir, I've only got my Masters degree.” Xander sighed.  
“And you will continuing your education, while you work. You were chosen to be recruited because of your theory, okay so it might not work out, but you have a unique way of looking at something we see all the time and say something...well have you tried this? And it'll work.” Jack shrugged. “It's one thing we need is people with new ways of seeing things, to use their brain and be open to learning new things even when it goes against everything that they've been taught it right.” He lent against the counter. “It's going to be hard, aggravating, confusing and down right annoying, I'm not going to lie about that. There is one rule that won't be broken for at least a year. You will not be going on field missions not until you are trained, and I do mean Shade too.” He moved about and tossed Xander a set of key and a remote. “To the house and garage. You'll get your base ID tomorrow when we head in. Until then learn where everything is in the house, just stay out of my bedroom. Any questions?”  
“Leave time?”  
“You are scheduled for leave every four weeks with a week off.” Jack nodded. “So you can visit your pack mate. Be aware that you might only get three days of that leave time, before you get called back.”   
“Understood...um...does that base doctor know about shifters?” He asked flushing a little.  
“A little bit why?” Jack tilted his head.   
“There is some things that I need when I go into heat, that I can't get from a regular doctor.”  
“Right, I will be telling her about you and giving her some material to read up on if she doesn't know much, you can request things from her after that.” Jack nodded looking a little amused. “What exactly do you need?”  
“Remy found that anti-fertility drugs work on us when we aren't in heat.” Xander went redder.  
“Anything work while you are in heat?” He looked curious, but his own cheeks were a little pink.  
“Nothing, just doubling condoms and praying really hard.” Xander shook his head. “Do you have a mate?” He asked changing the topic.  
“No, I haven't found found my mate yet.” Jack smiled sadly. “I've found a few people over the years to spend my time with. I'm currently single, which brings us right back to your heat cycle, when are you due and how often?”  
“Every August, I've only gone through it once, it lasted for two weeks. Remy was surprised as his didn't start until he was nearly thirty and was told that the heat cycle didn't start until around then. They didn't know what triggered it but think that now that it has started it won't stop.” He went bright red.  
“So we've just missed one, then you have a year to find someone for next year. What about Remy does he only have one a year?” Jack nodded slowly looking a little relieved.   
“Most of the time, he said extreme stress can set it off.” Xander nodded.   
“Okay, any other questions?”  
“Rent? Board what ever you want to call it?” Xander inquired.  
“You're going to insist aren't you?” Jack sighed. “Four hundred a month, fifty for food and fifty for bills a week.” He pointed to a large jar in the shape of a bear dressed in BDU's and hugging a book. “It goes in there, your own bills and supplies come first, if at any point you find yourself short for something you need, take the money from Boony there, understood?”  
“Understood.” Xander nodded. “Do I need to get a PO box?”  
“If you want to get one, I don't care if people know that you're renting my attic from me.” He shrugged. “Oh that reminds me...” He dug through another draw and pulled out a SIM card. “For you cell so you don't get roaming charges, number is on the back. In the attic you'll find a internet jack and a phone line, feel free to plug your own phone and answering machine in, the number is written on the wall.” He tilted his head to think. “And the attic is sound proofed unless the door is open so you can make as much noise as you like.”  
“The panel by the door?” He asked.  
“Air conditioner, it is also a heater. So explore the house, unpack what you can, let your friends know that you arrived safely, dinner is at 1800.”  
Xander nodded and headed back up to his room, pausing on his way up to peek into rooms so he knew what was where. He unpacked his clothes, piled his books on the floor, changed his SIM card in his cell, sent a text to Ryan and Tim letting them know that he had arrived, his new cell number and would call later when they replied that they were home from work.

**

Xander followed Jack into the base early the next morning, getting his new base ID from the guards at the gate after Jack vouched for him and followed Jack down to level twenty one to the infirmary.  
He sat through a blood letting, MRI, CAT scans and x-rays by the nurses before Dr Lam arrived, looking over his chart that had been put together by her people, and his old records.  
“Was there something else you wanted to add, General?” She inquired spotting him waiting patiently near by.  
“Yes but it isn't to be put in his file.” Jack nodded. “Because of the few leaks that we've had, it is something that you are going to have to remember.” She nodded in understanding. “You know my background, so tell me what you know of shifters?”  
“Not a lot is known about them at all sir.” She blinked in surprise. “They are rare and reclusive, a lot more so than Vampires.”  
“Xander here is a Shifter, most if their gene is active first shift at sixteen, most of them are found and tutored.” He pulled a face. “He was one of the unlucky ones that got missed. All that really means to his medical history is that he has a high metabolism, lots of energy, goes into heat once a year, can change into a wolf...” He hesitated. “This is the one thing that isn't well known, and there will be no tests.” He warned his eyes hard, she nodded in understanding. “Shifters, male or female can carry children, especially vampire children.”  
“Oh my,” She breathed.   
“They also usually mate with vampires, which is why it is carefully kept hidden.”  
“Understood.” She nodded. “Anything you need right away Mr Harris?” She asked.  
“Please don't call me that.” Xander pulled a face. “Xander, and could I get a box of anti fertility patches?” He asked blushing.  
“It's not just when you are in heat?” She asked looking curious.  
“I'm told we are very fertile, patches work unless we are in heat.” He answered quietly.  
“What about pill or injection form?” She asked. “it would be easier.”  
“They don't work, something about the patch works better.” He shrugged.  
“Any particular brand? It could be something in your physiology that prevents the others from working.” She inquired and smiled as he handed over a flattened box. “I'll make sure that I have a stock of them here for you...once a week patches...” She made a note on the sticky pad she had in her pocket. “I'll give you a three month supply, every three months you have to come down here for a physical, you come only to me, if some one else tries or orders one you got straight for General O'Neill.” She looked at Jack. “Are you telling General Hammond?”  
“I am, it is something that he needs to know.” He nodded.  
“Or General Hammond, then hide until one of us calls for you.” Xander nodded in understanding. “Unfortunately we have some assholes in the chain of command and the best we can do is just to ignore them for now.” Xander sniggered as a nurse approached and handed over another file, which she looked over carefully. “Well from what I can see you are in good health, nothing out of the ordinary.” She smiled. “I'll have that box for you by tomorrow, just stop in on your way in.”  
“Thank you.” Xander said shyly.  
“You are welcome.”   
He followed Jack back to the elevator to the next floor down.  
“I can some times be found in that lab.” He pointed to the lab in question as they passed it. “Colonel Carter's lab, she's my second in command of my team.” He lead them down to a small lab, it's walls were covered in black board paint, a few white boards on wheels, four desks in the middle of the room, a hub, a coffee maker, six mugs, sugar, milk, jug of water sat on the desk, with two tins, one full of white board markers and the other full of chalk. “This is mainly used a think tank, there are nine of them in this hall alone, you can plug your laptop in to the whatsit...once Carter has increased the security on it and see if it is good to interact with their systems.” He looked around the room. “Most of your assignments will be coming in by email, your 'teacher' is busy elsewhere right now, so expect to do a lot of work, he will probably throw other stuff at you and expect you to have it all done on time or before, even when it seems impossible.” He warned, moving aside when he heard a faint cough. “Ah Carter...” He beamed. “Xander this is Dr Samantha Carter, when she is in the labs, in the field she is Colonel Carter. She's really smart and will talk over your head most of the time.”  
“Sam.” She corrected shaking his hand. “You need me too...” She looked at Jack.  
“Check his laptop, if it is up to scratch for work here then up grade the security on it, if not, tell him what he needs to get.” He pointed to the laptop that Xander had set on the desks. “He's McKay's new student that he insisted on recruiting even if he hasn't got his doctorate yet.”  
“That's high praise coming from McKay.” Sam blinked a few times in surprise before moved to the laptop. “May I?”  
“Sure, it's pretty old.” He warned.  
“How old?” She asked bring up the bios to look it over.  
“It was a year old when I got it, two years ago.” He shrugged. “I know it's old in computer terms, but it does what I want it to so I wasn't really that worried about it.”  
“It is old, too old to work with our systems, I'll go grab you one from storage, the cost will come out in small chunks in your paycheck.”  
“How much altogether?” Xander asked. “There was one I was looking at that claimed to be top of the line for seven thousand.”  
“We are a bit ahead of normal technology that is on the market, usually after we've tested it for a few years a company will buy it, remake it and launch it.” She shook her head. “It will only cost you three, they are also dropable and water proof, and comes with a PC tablet that works with the laptop.”  
“Bonus.” Xander's eyes were wide, he looked at Jack when she hurried out of his lab. “Just how smart is my teacher?”  
“He's the one that went over your theory with you, the snarky rude one.” Jack grinned.  
“That I can live with, snarky and mean I can handle.” Xander gave a small smile.   
“Just remember here we encourage you to be smart and not hide it.” Jack gave him a knowing look. “Maps of the base are in one of the desk draws, your work hours are 0800 to 1700, try to remember to eat and have more than coffee. Stay off level 28, I will be on base all week, don't be surprised if Carter or Daniel Jackson pop around to get to know you a bit better, I'll be giving them all the details later and be nice to Teal'c, if he asks you to spar just tell him you aren't trained yet...we'll get to that later.” He looked around the room for a long moment. “Be home no later than 1900, don't make me drag you home.” He added with a stern look before he disappeared out the door.  
He went through the desk draws, finding a few maps, spare pens, pads of paper, a few different rechargers, he raised an eyebrow at the three different side arms and clips, he found the printer and scanner but that seemed to be all that was in the desks.  
“Alright here we go.” Sam breezed back into the room carrying a slim laptop and PC Tablet, with their chargers. She set them down on the desks and booted up the laptop. “They can be used separately or together, both have a terrabyte hard drive and another can be added if needed. Now the PC tablet is wireless, but the laptop you just plug into the hubs, you can find them all over the base.” She explained, then showed him the basics of the laptop. “Do you know how to set up the email?”  
“Yeah...can I put my public email in there as well?” He asked.  
“You can, it's completely secured.” She nodded. “Do you know how to set them up so they go into separate files to go through later?”  
“Not a clue.” He shook his head.  
“Alright, let me show you.” He watched as she put in his work email. “Every one on base has an email, even if they don't know how to use it.” She added sounding amused. “Now this is how you set it up so different emails go into different files.” She showed him how to do it, setting up a file for assignments, work, memos, junk, friends. She finally at his request put in his public email and tied it into his friends folder. “Do you have anything to do?”  
“Dr McKay told me to email him when I started and he would send me work and assignments.” Xander nodded and then frowned. “But he didn't give me his email.”  
“I have it.” Sam chuckled, pulling out a pad of paper and began writing out names and emails. “Some of them you won't need at all, but they are just in case or if you need to talk, we all know how annoying McKay and the General can get, Daniel and I will listen if you want to whine and rant about them.” She chuckled. “I'm down the hall for the next few days if you need anything.” She added before she disappeared out the door.  
“This place might take getting some use to.” Xander muttered, writing out an email to McKay, then one to Ryan and Tim, keeping things vague, as he didn't know how the system was being monitored and settled back to wait for the piles of work he just dreaded about coming to appear.

**  
Five hours later Xander sat back from his laptop with a moan, stretching his neck out and shaking out his arms. He didn't expect McKay to launch three tests at him first thing, stating that he wanted to know exactly what he already knew, how he thought things through and what he could put together without any help on what he had already learned. He was to send them back as soon as he finished them and he wasn't getting any work assigned until McKay was sure he was up to his own standards. He was warned that the testing would last about a week and he could do them at the base or at where ever he was staying as long as he got them done.  
He had already done three of the ten he had already been sent and his brain felt fried. He stood slowly stretching out all his muscles and walked around the lab to get his blood flowing again. He pulled out the map of the base to find the mess hall, took his PC tablet with him and headed to get something to eat.  
He grabbed a bowl of stew, mug of coffee and found a empty corner to sit in out of the way and played a few games of solitaire to let his brain relax before he started the next test.  
He moved back to his lab while he was still working on one of the problems, easily weaving around people that would have probably knocked him over if they hadn't been paying attention. He transferred his work from the PC tablet to his laptop once he was back in the lab and set down to really get to work on it. It was just basic stuff that he had learned in his first year.  
It was the harder ones that he was dreading and hoping that he would even be able to read them properly let alone be able to comprehend them.  
He glanced up when Jack's voice pulled him out of his numbers haze on the fifth test and just blinked dumbly at him.  
“I asked what you were working on.” Jack repeated.  
“Tests, McKay wants to see what I can do.” He shrugged. “He gave me a week to complete ten tests, I'm already on the fifth one, so far they have been pretty basic...either that or I have completely misunderstood them.”   
“That's nice, it's after 1800.” Jack said dryly.  
“Oh...” Xander blinked a few times before he packed up the laptop and PC tablet, grabbed his old laptop and headed up to the surface with Jack giving him amused looks the entire way.  
“I've got my team coming for dinner, try and stay in this world for a bit, let your brain rest for more than half an hour that you had in the mess.” Jack informed him.  
“You have people watching me?” Xander asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I was there, Xander.” Jack shook his head as they signed out. “You are lucky that people around here a so used to having dodge around scientists who are engrossed in what they are doing or you would have been bowled over half a dozen times.” He snorted.  
“I knew they were there, the ones that didn't move I moved around.” Xander shrugged as he headed for his car.  
“I'm grabbing Chinese what do you want?”  
“Mee goren noodles and crispy duck.”  
“If they don't have it?” Jack asked heading for his own truck.  
“Mu shoo pork.” Xander called before sliding behind the wheel and headed back home, all the while running math through his head from one of the questions that he was stuck on. He parked his car in the garage, grabbed his gear, unlocked the front door muttering equations under his breath and headed up to his room.  
He set his computers down on the coffee table that Jack had given him to use until his own things arrived, he was about to settle down to finish off his fifth test when Jack yelled his name. He sighed, he wanted to get them done while he had the math in his head but he knew that Jack wouldn't leave him alone until he went down to eat.  
“There you are, you met Carter, this is Teal'c and Daniel.” Jack introduced the other two men in the room. “Go to Daniel if you have questions about languages and mythology, Teal'c is good for sparring and training, which you will be starting next week. Guys this is Xander, he's our new hire and McKay's newest torture subject.”  
“Xander is short for Alexander.” Daniel added at Teal'c's frown. “So I take it your degree is in Math?”  
“Applied Math and Theoretical Math.” Xander nodded accepting the container of Chinese from Jack. “I'm working on my Doctorate.”  
“Mu Shoo Pork and a side of duck.” He handed over the duck in plum sauce.  
“McKay took you in before your Doctorate?” Daniel looked at Sam in shock.  
“Yeah, surprised me too.”  
“He liked my paper.” Xander shrugged. “Not quite sure why.”  
“Xander.” Jack gave him a look. “I'm not going over it again with you, three times was enough,” He looked at the others. “He grew up hiding his smarts and has convinced himself that he is stupid.”  
“He'll get there in time.” Daniel sighed shaking his head. “It's not like you didn't do the same thing.” He said pointedly. “Or you wouldn't have made it to Colonel, let alone General and be second in command of the base.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jack waved it off.   
“So why the team dinner?” Carter asked looking curious. “It's been months since the last one.”   
“Because we've all be busy and are lucky to actually make it off base?” Jack pointed out dryly. “But there is a reason.” He gave Carter a look. “Remember how you reacted to me being a Vampire?” She nodded slowly. “This time think before you react.” He warned. “Xander here is a shape shifter, specifically a wolf shifter.” He saw Daniel's eyes light up. “Yes that's where the werewolf myths came from and no none of you can experiment or harass him for answers, mainly because he doesn't know.” He gave them a stern look. “I'll give you the basics you need to know. He's staying with me because to him I'm like a Sire, since you all understood that talk.” They nodded eating as they listened.   
“They call it a Master, who's job is to look after them, teach them what they need to know if they don't know, he can't lie to me, if I give an order he has to obey it whether he likes it or not. They form packs just like real wolves, if they are away from the pack for too long they get sick, which is why he is going to going on vacation every six to eight weeks. They have mates like Vampires, but once they've found a mate they can't be out of contact with them for more than a month before they start to get sick and eventually die.” He saw the wince from Daniel and Carter.   
“Eighty percent of the time if the Vampire dies, the Shifter dies with them. They live as long as their Vampire mate, it is rare that a Shifter mates with anyone but a Vampire and they only find their mate about thirty percent of the time I think it was.” He explained. “So don't be surprised if you see a wolf trotting around the base, Hammond has been filled in and Xander has promised not to shift unless it is an emergency or I call him. He is also not to go off world for at least a year, and no one but Dr Lam is to examine him.”   
He dug into his meal letting everything that he had explained sink in before he looked at them. “Any questions?”  
“Does he have any training?” Carter asked frowning.  
“Bare basics of street fighting.” Xander answered. “I'm pretty good with a staff, alright with a knife, not a bad shot but not all that good either.” He shrugged.  
“He'll be tested to see where he's at.” Jack shrugged. “But I also want to train Shade, that's his wolf side to defend and track.”  
“Anything we need to keep away from him, like allergies?” Daniel asked.  
“Monkshood, aconite whatever you want to call it.” Jack nodded. “It will lock him into wolf form and make him sick for weeks.”  
“Does the human mind fade when the wolf comes forward?” Carter asked looking thoughtful.  
“Not completely.” Xander shook his head. “I'm still in control, I understand every thing, I just think more wolf like, extremely protective of my pack, mates and Masters. We can hunt, track, play, attack, protect, same as any playful puppy can. Being a wolf for weeks at a time isn't harmful to the human side, unless it lasts a year or more.”  
“Can you smell more in human form?” Teal'c asked his first question.  
“A bit better than most people but mostly I am just more aware of what is going on around me.” Xander shook his head.  
“When you're finished eating, show them what Shade looks like so they will recognise you if they see you around. I put food down for Shade, I know you haven't eaten in days.”  
“Umm...” Daniel frowned.  
“Xander has to eat a few times a week as Shade to keep both Shade and himself healthy, which he already learned a few years ago.” Jack explained. “If Shade doesn't eat, he starves, even if Xander is eating. Shade has to eat just not as often as Xander does.”  
“Interesting.” Carter looked thoughtful.  
Xander finished off his meal, putting the left overs aside to nibble later, pushed back from the table, making sure he was clear of the table and chair before he shimmered and Shade appeared in his place sitting on his hunches.  
“Food.” Jack pointed to Shade's bowls, getting a quick tail wag and Shade trotting over to his bowls of food and quickly chowed it down. When he was done he padded over to Jack's side, sitting looking up at him. “Good boy.” He patted him, scratching his ears getting a happy groan. “That reminds me...” He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a metal tag and clipped it onto his collar. “There, now they know who to call if you get lost.” He scratched under the collar chuckling at the happy groan he got. “He doesn't mind you treat him like a dog, granted a lot smarter than most dogs around, it keeps Shade happy and healthy. Treat him like a really well trained police dog.” He advised. “Nothing about Xander and Shade is to be written down, not with the leaks we've had the last six months.” He warned. “Not until we are sure we have everything locked back down.”  
“You scanned the house right?” Carter asked looking annoyed that that she hadn't thought of it.  
“Scan it every day I come home.” Jack nodded as Shade settled down at his feet, laying his head on Jack's feet.  
“Does he have the fast healing like Vampires?” Daniel asked pushing aside his empty container.  
“Yeah, he can survive nearly everything too, just like I can.” Jack nodded. “I've heard of Shifters getting shot, heart and head and recovering, whether in wolf form or not. I think decapitation is the only way they can die if they aren't mated. It takes them awhile to recover, maybe a week or two.”

 

**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Xander packed up slowly watching as the rest of the scientists near ran out of the large lab to get away from McKay's temper and the dressing down they had all received for slacking off while he had been gone for two months.  
“Harris, I want you in your lab early tomorrow to go over the work you submitted last week.” McKay ordered as he began packing up his own computers.  
“I won't be here sir.” Xander looked up from zipping up his carry case. “I have a weeks leave I'll be out of state.”  
“I need you here.” McKay glared.  
“And I need to be elsewhere.” Xander shrugged. “O'Neill already said I can go.” He saw McKay starting to get huffy and gave him a long look. “You know why, and if you don't then ask O'Neill.” He added quietly. “Discreetly.” He added. “I'll do the work that I can while I'm gone, but I have to go.” He picked up his case and walked out, ignoring the rant that McKay started as he walked out of the room.  
He signed out, and headed straight to the airport, his suitcase already in the trunk. It wasn't long before he was on his flight to Miami.

**

He dozed for most of the flight and caught a cab to Tim's place, using his old keys to let himself in. He set his suitcase next to the couch and looked around, taking in the feeling of being back, before he shifted.  
He paused tilting his head, taking in a big lungful of air on his way to the kitchen when he smelt old blood, pain and guilt. He followed the smell to Tim's bedroom, nosing the door open and made his way to the bed where the sleeping vampire laid.   
He sat on his hunches, just staring at the man before he let out a concerned whine and nuzzled the hand that was hanging off the edge of the bed.  
“Remy?” Tim's voice was thick with sleep before the brown eyes cracked open, blinking a few times until they came back into focus and Shade nuzzled his hand again. “Shade...” He sat up slowly, swinging his legs to the floor and gave him a gentle ear scratch. “I wasn't expecting you for at least another week.” He gave him a full body rub. “What's got you concerned?”  
Shade stepped back, sneezing hard before he shifted back.  
“I could smell old blood, pain and guilt.” Xander replied, giving him a concerned look.  
“I'm fine, fully healed.” Tim assured him. “I got clipped in a fire fight, since my team doesn't know about me, I'm on medical leave for two weeks while I heal.”  
“How's Ryan? I haven't been able to get him on the phone in two weeks.” Xander asked as Tim stood and pulled on a t-shirt.  
“He's fine, he was a little down for the first week you were gone. I've been keeping an eye on him, but he hasn't shown any signs of missing a pack mate.” Tim replied prodding him out of his bed room and walked him to the kitchen. “I would have thought he'd been showing signs by now, it's been nearly nine weeks. I know he's tired but that's because of work, he's been working triple and quad shifts for the last two weeks.”  
“So maybe next time we'll be able to extend it longer between visits.” Xander looked thoughtful.   
“Next time go by how Shade is reflecting missing his pack mate.” Tim shrugged. “I don't know how much time you are going to be able to spend with Remy or Ryan with the shifts he's been pulling.” He scowled. “I'm about to put my foot down, he's heading for physical and mental burn out if he keeps this up.” He made them both a mug of coffee and handed one to Xander. “So how are you doing?”  
“I'm doing good, the first week about fried my brain with all the tests that my boss threw at me to see how well I knew everything.” Xander sat down at the breakfast bar. “It's exhausting sometimes to try and keep up with him, other times I don't have a problem. Half the time he starts in the middle of an explanation and expects you to be able to understand what he's talking about.”  
“And University?”  
“I'm going through my boss, he insisted and worked it out with the University.” Xander shrugged. “He won't tell me how I'm doing, he just throws assignments and tests at me and tells me how long I have to complete them.”  
“What about your Master?” Tim asked leaning back against the fridge sipping at his coffee.  
“Things are fine, he told his team about me because they knew about him being a Vampire and they needed to know in case I changed. I was actually pretty surprised not to be drowned in questions, one of his team mates loves taking Shade out on the week end for a good, long, hard, run.” Xander grinned.  
“Is he training you to be able to defend yourself?”  
“As me and Shade.” Xander nodded. “It only just started last week, we had to postpone a few times due to other things popping up that couldn't be avoided. He's been working on increasing my senses while I'm human and doing a lot of tracking as Shade.” He sipped his coffee and then tilted his head turning to look at the elevator and stairway door. “Visitor coming up the stairs.” He warned softly. “Smells like ocean....” He closed his eyes. “I've smelled him on you before.” He saw Tim relax a little.  
They both turned to look at the door that lead to the stairs as it opened, as a red haired man in a suit walked in, and paused looking a little surprised to see that Tim had a visitor and that he had been caught sneaking in.  
“Speed.” He greeted Tim.  
“Horatio.” Tim smirked. “Sneaking away from another meeting with the Chief are you?”  
“Just got out of one actually.” He gave a half smile, pulling off his sunglasses, revealing his intense blue eyes, that were studying Xander.  
“H, this is Xander he's an old friend. Xander this is Lt Horatio Caine, my boss and friend.” He introduced them to each other. “Did we get our budget?”  
“We did, I was hoping to get at least half, but we got it all.” Horatio nodded looking pleased. “We can afford a new field tech, I put the word out on my way out to see if there was any interest within the department.”  
“Good, we could use another three to keep up with demand.” Tim nodded. “You want coffee?”  
“I'm due to have dinner with Ray jr or I would. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He shook his head. “Another time.”  
“Let me know when.” Tim nodded with a small smile. They both watched as he left.  
“So?” Xander asked with an amused look. “How long have you two been dancing around each other?”  
“Years.” Tim sighed. “One of these days I'll tell him everything and tell him why it won't be a risk to my career.”  
“Mate?” Xander asked softly.  
“Yeah, it's getting harder to ignore. I've tried over a dozen times to tell him over the last four years but something always manages to interrupt.” He scowled at his coffee.  
“Get him when he's not on call, turn off his cell and take him somewhere where a cell or people can't interrupt.” Xander suggested.   
“Tried that the fourth time.” Tim groaned at the memory. “We found a dead body.”  
“Find a way to tell him before he has to find out by you waking up on the autopsy table.” Xander warned.  
“I'm working on it.” Tim agreed softly.   
“When is Ryan due back?” Xander asked looking at the clock on the oven.  
“Within the next two hours.” Tim replied after looking at the clock.  
“Order take out and I'll pay.” Xander offered.  
“Sure.”  
**

Xander looked up from the meal he had been poking at when Jack slid into the seat in front of him in the mess.  
“Everything alright?” He asked casually, cutting his slice of pie into small bite size pieces.   
“Yeah, McKay is pissed at me for taking a few days last week so he isn't talking to me.” Xander shrugged.  
“How's Remy?”  
“He's good, same condition as me.” He smiled at Jack's surprised look. “Tim suggested we wait this time until one of us starts showing signs of being ill, see how long we can actually go.”  
“We can do that.” Jack nodded slowly, eating a bite of pie. “You sleep better while you were there?”  
“Not as restless.” Xander admitted. “I got to lay on Remy and stop him from going into work for two days so he could catch up on some sleep. He'd been working triple and quad shifts for nearly three weeks straight.” He saw Jack's grimace. “His boss ordered him to take four days to recover and Remy was going to ignore him. So me and Tim tied him down and dosed his coffee with a light sleeping pill, put him out for twenty four hours once he was asleep.”  
“Did he complain when he woke?”  
“He did but then he realised that he felt better so he didn't complain for long.” Xander grinned. “Anyone blow anything up while I was gone?”  
“Not from the lack of trying.” Jack snorted. “We had to sedate McKay when he blew his top when some one tried an experiment that both McKay and Carter had terminated and banned from ever being tried.”  
“Ouch...they still alive?” Xander asked dryly.  
“Mentally wincing and whimpering. They are now very unemployed and blacklisted.” Jack nodded. “It took Carter days to calm down again.” They ate in silence for a few moments. “Do you have things to do, while McKay is fuming at you for whatever reasons?”  
“I've been getting my assignments from Radek, both school and work.” Xander nodded sighing. “Did he come and huff at you when I left?”  
“He did, I reminded him why you had to go, he ranted about wasting time and then stormed out.” Jack shrugged. “I think he's partly annoyed that he forgot.”  
“I'll be okay, things will smooth out soon enough. He'll forget he's ignoring me, rant at me, yell, berate and then load me down with enough work do drown me and everything will be alright for a few days.” Xander sighed finally pushing his plate of food away.  
“There a reason you aren't eating?” Jack looked pointedly at his mostly untouched lunch.  
“I'm not hungry, I'll make sure I eat dinner, even if it is only soup.” Xander shrugged.   
“That's classics signs of bonds being strained Xander.” Jack pointed out. “What's troubling you? You've been out of sorts since yesterday.” He ordered in a low tone.  
“I sensed something during that big sparring session yesterday.” He dropped his hands in to his lap and stared at them.  
“Sensed what?”  
“A strong pull. I couldn't find who there was too many people in the room.”  
“As far as I know there aren't any other Shifters on base.” He frowned, looking thoughtful. “So it must have been a mate pull.”  
“It didn't feel like the pull I got towards Remy or you, so that's what I thought.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “I got called away before I could really get a good sense of who or where they were.”  
“Did it come from the gym? We just had a large influx of people returning from another base. They are tired, wired and in bad shape.”  
“Failed mission?” Xander asked quietly.  
“They actually succeeded which is a miracle.” Jack smiled. “They've been out for a few years, with limited supplies, so it's going to take them awhile to adjust being back here until we decide what we are going to do with them now.” He rolled his eyes. “Now answer the question.”  
“It was from the gym, felt like Teal'c brained me with his staff.” Xander admitted with a wry smile as Jack chuckled. “It came out of nowhere, no warning nothing.”  
“Hmm, there is seven vampires on that base, you've met two already so you've ruled them out.” Jack looked thoughtful. “I've got to finish debriefing them this afternoon, Shade can come keep me company.” He mused.  
“And if McKay orders my presence?” Xander asked finally looking up from his hands.  
“He's being debriefed too.” Jack shrugged. “Just don't be surprised when they realise that they are smelling a Shifter in the room. I'm not sure that they all will, a few are babies, oh well we'll figure it out when it happens, bonus if they feel the mating pull too.” He pushed his plate aside and rose to his feet. “Let's go if you're not going to eat.”  
“Aren't people going to notice that I enter a room and then all they find is a wolf?” Xander asked quietly as they dumped their trays and left the mess.   
“There is another entrance to the office Hammond and I use, you could have easily slipped out that way.” Jack shrugged. “The camera in the office has been disabled, so they won't catch you shifting.”   
They took the elevator down to the twenty seventh floor and into Jack's office, a quick look around and Jack nodded so Xander shifted.  
When Jack entered the briefing room, Shade was at his side, getting a raised eyebrow from General Hammond. He settled under the table at Jack's feet.  
“There a problem that you had to bring your dog in?” Hammond asked looking amused, and curious.  
“He was lonely.” Jack shrugged with his 'I'm a good boy' grin.  
Hammond leaned in close. “He isn't cleared high enough to be here you know.” He said quietly.  
“I doubt he will be listening George.” Jack murmured back. “He thinks one of the ones coming is his mate, he couldn't get a clear scent or sight lock on them, the room was too crowded and he got called away.” He explained softly. “This way he can either confirm or move on to searching elsewhere.” He sighed. “He's not going to be hearing a word said, if he is sure that he was wrong about it being this group he'll leave.” He assured him as a large group of people strode in and settled into seats.  
“Alright people let's get this started, this should be the last meeting for now.” Hammond spoke up, looking over the group. John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Steven Caldwell, Carson Beckett, Jennifer Keller, Ronnon Dex, Teyla Emmagen, Even Lorne, Radek Zelenka, Marcus Stackhouse, Chuck Campbell who was Walters counterpart on their base.   
Shade tuned out the voices and concentrated on scents and opened his senses wide as he felt the faint pull now that he didn't have to worry about other distractions. Again the pull hit him full force now that he wasn't blocking everything out, he was also hit with a strong scent of danger/protector/pure ocean breeze/something he couldn't identify/gun powder. He slowly rose to his paws and being careful not to nudge any of the legs or feet under the table he moved until he found the source of the scent, three seats down from Jack and settled down just out of reach of those feet and waited for the meeting to finish.  
When the meeting started to wrap up he slunk out from under the table being careful to make sure that no one saw him and returned to Jack's side, and nudged his arm, nodding when Jack looked down.  
“Sheppard, Beckett, Lorne stay behind please.” He requested when Hammond dismissed them.  
“Sir?” Sheppard inquired raising a eyebrow.  
Jack waited until the others were out of ear shot and Hammond had disappeared out of sight and rose to his feet so he could stand in front of the three men and looked over his shoulder. “Well?” He asked dryly.  
Shade huffed and padded into view, all three inhaled sharply in surprise and frowned when Shade moved closed and sniffed them all then sat directly in front of Sheppard and looked over his shoulder at Jack.  
“Sir...” John asked in confusion.  
“It's not a bad thing, gentlemen.” He assured them. “Dr Beckett, Major Lorne you are dismissed.” He looked at the confused Colonel. “Follow me, Sheppard.” He lead them both to the elevator and to the surface.  
“Sir what is going on?” John asked looking at them both in confusion. “This is not an ordinary wolf.”  
“He's not.” Jack agreed. When they were out of sight of the guards and cameras. “Did I explained mates to you?” He inquired. “And the pull?”  
“Yes sir, I felt it yesterday but I couldn't tell where it came from.” John nodded in understanding. “I spent yesterday and this morning trying to meet everyone who had been in gym at the same time I felt the pull.”  
“He felt it too.” He pointed to Shade. “Did I ever tell you about Shifters?”  
“Only in passing and how rare they were, and how to take care of one if I ever became a Master of one.” He nodded slowly.  
“Shade here is a Shifter. I'm his Master, you are his Mate. They mate with Vampires ninety percent of the time.” He explained. “Where you go now, he goes. You only have a few weeks at the most to get to know each other before you will have to bond before it starts making him dangerously sick.” He sighed running his hands through his short silver hair. “The rest can be explained when you get off duty, come to my place, around 1900 hours and I'll fill in the blanks of what you don't know.”  
“Yes, sir.” John replied feeling a little overwhelmed and looked down with a faint smile when Shade whined in sympathy. “I take it this isn't something that I should share with the others?”  
“If you wish to tell them that you have found your mate feel free, but don't reveal identities until after you have had a long talk.” Jack shrugged.   
“Not like I actually know who he is sir.” John pointed out dryly.  
“While that may be true, he is the only Shifter on base.” Jack warned. “The older Vampires on base know that the Shifter on base is under my protection and is not to be approached.”  
“I'm not sure I understand.” John frowned.  
“I'll explain it later.” Jack sighed. “You still have three hours of your shift left, you know where I am?”  
“Yes sir.” John nodded, his shoulders straightening.  
“As for you.” Jack looked back to Shade, who was slowly creeping closer to John and gave him an amused look. “You head home, you will see him in a few hours.” He nudged Shade towards the cars with his foot. “Use this chance to go do that shopping that you've been complaining that you haven't had time to do.” He suggested, shaking his head as Shade gave him a dirty look before slinking off out of view.   
Jack was on his way back down to his office when his cell beeped.  
'Bring back my laptop and you get to explain to McKay where I disappeared too. Shade.' He groaned softly to himself shaking his head as John got off on a different level to go get his own work done.  
He was not looking forward to telling McKay that he had stolen his little hard worker bee that did everything he ordered without complaining or questioning him.  
**

Xander moved around his room cleaning up the mess that he hadn't had a chance to clean up in weeks. He put away his quick shopping, most of which had consisted from lube and condoms, with a side trip to do a bit of quick food shopping so they would have snacks and actual food for dinner. While it was actually busy work to stop himself from thinking to hard about what was coming, it also actually needed to be done.   
He looked up from washing the dishes as Jack came in carrying a few grocery bags himself.  
“I grabbed some stuff while I was out.” Xander informed him as he set the bags down on the counter, Xander set the plate he was washing in the drying rack.  
“Then we'll have stuff for tomorrow.” Jack shrugged. “You get steaks?”  
“Yeah, I know how much you like grilling them.” Xander grinned at him, nodding. “I prepared a salad, and I diced up some potatoes to throw in the deep frier.” He set the cleaned cup on to the draining board. “I wasn't sure what else to make up as a side dish.”  
“That should be plenty, Xan.” Jack assured him with a chuckle. “A little nervous?” He asked as he began putting the shopping away.   
“Kinda, I mean I know the end result of this...at least to the point that I'll be mated.” He shrugged, pulling the plug from the sink and grabbing a dish towel and began drying the dishes to keep his hands busy. “It's more about the things that I don't know about that are making me nervy.” He sighed setting the dry dishes aside.   
“Such as?” Jack asked as he finished putting everything away.   
“Reactions to being mated, how Remy will react, how John's friends and family will react...” He began putting away the dishes. “How the military that serve under and with John will react. “ He sighed. “I don't want him to be bothered by the bigots.”  
“Xan.” Jack turned him so he was facing Jack. “I have served at the mountain for a long time, even with all the new people coming and going there are very few bigots left on base.” Jack assured him with a gentle smile, hands on his shoulders. “Even so you will have to be discreet, as long as you don't rub it in anyone's face then there shouldn't be a problem. Everyone is warned when the higher ups visit, and pull out their best behaviour and put their masks on.” Jack explained giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Our unofficial official thought is that we don't care, we've come across a lot of cultures that are gay/bi where the official mandate could make us enemies or even killed, so we don't stand bigotry.”  
“Just how many vampires are there on base?” Xander asked hesitating a moment before he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. “How does the mating bond affect our bond?” He asked leaning forward to lean his head on his shoulders.   
“The Master bond will stabilise you if you are away from John for more than a month, but it won't prevent you from getting sick. Other than that not much will change for us.” Jack gave him a tight hug for a moment before releasing him, giving him a nudge so he would back up and release him. “As for his friends, most of them are vampires or know about them, so I don't think they will have many problems. You already get on well enough with Radek and McKay so I think you will be okay.”  
“Radek and McKay?” Xander gaped.  
“More McKay then Radek.” Jack nodded opening the fridge and pulling out the three steaks after glance at the clock. ”McKay and John have been friends/annoyances with each other since they met.” He carried them out side and began to set up the grill ready to cook. “They love to argue, almost as much as Radek and you do with McKay.” Jack grinned.  
“Well if he would explain how he came to a conclusion that I haven't seen him work on then we wouldn't argue.” Xander grumbled as he pulled out three plates, knives, forks, a glass for his juice while making sure that there was beer chilling in the bottom of the fridge.   
“You can actually keep up with him and Radek when they hit their stride trying to figure out things?” Jack called poking his head back into kitchen.  
“If they start when I am there.” Xander nodded. “when they can't agree on something they turn on me and demand to know what I think and then dismiss it when they hear it.” He shrugged. “Later on McKay will make me write out my theory on why I thought my idea would work and to try and prove it. I'm not sure what he does with it after that.” Xander frowned.  
“I'm sure that eventually he will either tell you or some one will tell you.” Jack shrugged before ducking back out. “I hope Sheppard is running on time.” Xander heard the sizzle of the steaks hitting the hot grill. “Put the Deep fryer on Xan, by the time it has heated up the steaks should almost be done.”  
“Sure.” Xander called back doing that, just as he was putting the sliced potatoes into the hot oil there was a knock at the door. He put the lid on the fryer and hurried to the door, opened it and just stared dumbly for a long moment as the mating pull hit him again. “Hi.” He managed to force out softly, before stepping aside to let John in.  
“I take it you're Shade?” John asked with a small nervous smile.  
“Xander, Alexander Harris.” He introduced himself, feeling his cheeks heat, ducking his head closing the door, and lead John to the kitchen. “Shade is my wolf.”  
“So what do...wait Xander? Your the one that McKay took in to torture?” John snapped his fingers, his eyes lighting up.  
“Yeah, that would be me.” Xander chuckled, checking on the chips. “He loves to load a lot of work on me and not explain anything.” He nodded and looked towards the open side door that lead to the patio and grill. “The steaks nearly ready Jack?” Xander called out, pulling the chips out to look at them, letting the oil drain away when he decided that they were ready. “You want hot chips?”  
“Sure.” John nodded, as Xander grabbed tongs and began serving them up onto the three plates. Xander set the empty wire cage into the sink and rummaged through the fridge to pull out the salad and dressing, as Jack walked in with a plate of hot, cooked steaks.  
“Serve yourself some salad if you want some.” Jack told him, grabbing his knife and fork ignoring the salad before moving to to the dinner table. Xander added a small pile of salad to his own plate after John had taken some and followed him to the table. “ Discussions will happen after dinner, or we will be choking on our food.” Jack warned.

**

“Alright, what do you know about Shifters?” Jack asked handing out a beer to John and a juice to Xander.  
“Just what I said earlier. I know that they are rare, they live to about four hundred or more without being mated, when mated they live as long as their mate, some live longer, usually if they have two mates, the second mate becomes the anchor to holding them to life. I know they are about as hard to kill as Vampires.” John opened up his beer as he spoke, he paused to sip at it considering what else he knew. “Yeah that's about it, oh and that the mating bond is the same for vampire and Shifter.”  
“Yeah it is. I'm not actually sure if it is possible to Turn a Shifter, that has never been confirmed for me, but you bond the same way.” Jack nodded. “Unless extremely stressed Shifters also have a heat cycle.”  
John choked on his beer. “Heat...as in...” John gasped for breath.  
“Exactly what you are thinking.” Xander went red, nodding. “Nothing slows it down or stops it. Once a year, for two weeks.”  
“That's the other thing, Shifters, male or female can get pregnant.” Jack warned. “He is on something to prevent it, but it doesn't work when he's in heat.”  
“What does?” John asked looking a little queasy.  
“Nothing bar doubling or tripling condom cover.” Jack shrugged, ignoring that all of their cheeks were pinking. “When he's in heat...well it's not something that you can just ignore and hopes goes away, it just gets worse. His is in August, so you have seven months to prepare.”  
“Anything else?”  
“You shouldn't be separated for more than two months max, he will get ill and you will find yourself getting nauseous, no matter how much blood you drink fresh or cloned will help, that is your warning to get back to your mates side as fast as you can.” Jack nodded. “You will have to stay at his side for at least a month, before you can leave his side for another two months, any more than that and Xander will end up being hospitalised and force fed.”  
“How long can he last like that? If worse came to worst?” John asked quietly staring at his beer.   
“A year maybe eighteen months before his organs failed.” Jack sighed. “I know things happened, as long as the bond was active and he knew that you were alive at any rate then he would cling to life.” Jack fiddled with his bottle. “If it did happen then you wouldn't be able to leave his side again for about nine months even for a week, a day at the most.”  
“Like us, Shifters can have about two mates right?” John asked looking at Xander.  
“So I was told...though I was told the biggest bonding had a Shifter, three vampires and two humans. Six all up.” Xander nodded. “It apparently made for some huge, loud, long, painful arguments, but it was handy when they went into heat.” Xander shrugged, still blushing, the gulped down his juice.   
“That is the basics.” Jack nodded. “the rest is up to you two to figure out on your own.” He took a few swallows of beer.  
“I'm not sure what exactly a Master does for a Shifter...” John hesitantly asked.   
“We keep them balanced before and after they mate.” Jack explained. “There is nothing sexual about it, unless both parties want it, before the Shifter mates. They must follow orders we give, like eating, staying healthy and so on, most of the time it will over ride the mates wishes. They also cannot lie to their Master, no matter how much they try. It is a Master's responsibility to make sure that their Shifter stays healthy, stays happy and their mate or mates treats them right.” Jack shrugged. “We give them a place to stay until they are mated, or until it is safe for the mates to move in with each other.” He looked at them both sternly. “I don't want details, unless you need advice, then it will be vague details. His room is sound proof, so I won't hear anything.” He chuckled in amusement when they both went red. “You hurt him and we will have words.” He warned John. “Xan I'm sure if you hurt him, McKay will be having words with you and load you down in work as punishment.” He slowly rose to his feet. “So I'll leave you two to talk, move at your own pace, but I wouldn't advise putting the bonding off too long, it will just leave you both stressed and exhausted. Take him outside or up to your room, I'll be in the study....” He pulled a face. “I got paper work to finish.” He left the room with his beer.  
“Patio or the couch in my room?” Xander asked rising to his feet.  
“I didn't think O'Neill's spare room was big enough.” John frowned a little.  
“I'm in the attic.” Xander replied moving to the kitchen to refill his glass, John a few steps behind him.  
“Couch it is then, we may as well be physically comfortable.” John decided and followed Xander up to his attic room. “This is nice.” He grinned looking over the set up. The bedroom area was to the far left, with draws and wardrobe near by creating a wall, a large dark blue rug on the floor, partially covered by two couches, a coffee table, facing the right wall that held a TV unit, with TV, DVD player and a large shelf filled with DVD’s. His study area was near the door, a large desk, holding a desktop computer, large piles of note books, scattered pens, printer/copier and a small section of wall to the right of the door was holding a large black board covered in math. The window near the bed was covered in thick curtains blocking out the street lights and the sun. “So how long have you been here with O'Neill?” John asked sitting down on one of the couches.  
“Close to four months,” Xander sank down on to the other couch, curling up into one corner of it. “I never thought that I would actually find my mate this soon, I was told that most didn't find their mates until after they reached thirty, their wolf was fifteen and mature enough to make decisions for themselves, it was usually around then that their first fertile heat hit. That was what I was told but I've found that it isn't true, I had my first heat after I found my pack mate.”   
“And you're how old?” John raised an eyebrow.   
“Twenty three.” Xander shrugged. “I spent the last three years being looked after by my pack mate's Master, at first we all thought that he was mine too until I realised that I had been able to lie to him and he hadn't caught it, about six months into my stay.”  
“You heard from them recently?”  
“I got back last week from a visit.” Xander nodded. “We usually keep in touch via email and phone calls.” He studied John for a long moment. “Okay shall we do the blunt thing or the tiptoe around the subject thing?” He asked point blank. “I'm better at understanding blunt people then having to figure out what people are saying when they are trying to be subtle.”  
“Explains why you get on so well with O'Neill and McKay then.” John chuckled. “If you want blunt then by all means.” John settled back into the couch, cradling his beer.  
“I'm twenty three, I did my Masters in two years, I've been on my own since I was fourteen. My parents were drunks and weren't shy about letting me know how they felt about me, they and my two best friends, Jesse and Cordy were killed by rogue vampires when I was fourteen. I spent about two years in foster care before I was tossed out into the streets. I turned to stripping to get money to survive but that's about as low as I was going to go, I only stopped stripping a few months ago, I retired after making a lot of money.” He looked up and caught John's eyes. “Never once did I sell my ass for money, don't believe anyone who says other wise. I've had three girlfriends, four boyfriends since I was sixteen. I've never done drugs and I don't drink often.”  
“That's pretty blunt.” John said slowly a little stunned. “What was your stripper name?”  
“Eclipse.” Xander shrugged. “I only did it for the money and then continued because I couldn't get anything else, it's why I went back to school.”  
“You wanted to retire.” John nodded in understanding. “Alright lets see if I can be as blunt.” He took a few swallows of beer before he started. “I was turned about eight years ago, I have a older brother, younger brother and a father still, my mother died when I was young. My father and I had a huge fight when I joined the Air force, he's a retired Navy Admiral.” John picked at the sticker on his beer. “We haven't spoken in over a decade, nearly two. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel, I'm nearly thirty nine, McKay and Ronon Dex are my best friends as well as my team mates. I have an ex-wife, I've had six boyfriends, a lot of people see me as a slut, even though I haven't had a steady date in years.” He paused for another drink. “McKay was my most recent lover when things got overly stressful, but we broke it off a few months ago when we got back from our last assignment.” He tilted his head looking thoughtful. “I think that is about it.”  
“Who was your sire?” Xander asked looking curious.  
“I was turned by a rogue, I don't know who but I do know he was killed a few months later. O'Neill took over as my sire when he found out that I didn't have one a few years ago, I was mostly learning on my own.” John shrugged. “I don't have any Children of my own, on my last assignment I was surprised to learn that there was a few Vampires there and they taught me a few things that I needed to know. I think Radek is the oldest at nearly a hundred.”  
“While I lived with one for two years, I'm still not sure about how a Vampire reacts when threatened, or when someone they care about is in danger.” Xander admitted setting his empty juice down on the coffee table between them, shifting a little nervous. “I don't know how you will react to things...”  
“Ditto, Xander.” John agreed. “I go protective, even with those I know that they can protect themselves...” He shifted setting his half drunken beer on the table. “But don't lie to me to prevent me going in to protective mode, it just makes it worse.” He warned. “Whether it be bullies, blackmailers or life threatening I will react, all the vampires will, especially if they like you.” He lent forward and set his elbows on his knees. “Other than protecting yourself as Shade can you protect yourself?”  
“Basics, street fighting, staff, I usually train in the gym when it really quiet.” Xander sighed, picking at the seem of his pants.  
“Do you train with anyone?” John asked looking interested.  
“Jack asked Teal'c to see where my skills were and to train me up in case we were invaded.” Xander shrugged. “I've only been training for a few weeks, Teal'c says that I have a lot of improvement to do.”  
“Teal'c is one of the better fighters we have one base, one of the top five.” John relaxed a little at hearing that. “Does he know about Shade?”  
“He does.” Xander nodded. “Jack has been training Shade to to respond to certain commands and to track certain people.” He looked back up. “He suggest when we found my mate...” His cheeks flushed pink. “That he train Shade to respond to him as well, and to track important people to him and to protect them as well.”  
“You don't mind being trained like that?” John asked a little surprised.  
“If it helps and takes a little stress off you two not at all.” Xander shook his head. “Shade and I don't mind, it gives us a purpose and something to do...” He ducked his head. “A little warning, if Shade is bored don't leave your shoes laying around.” John burst out laughing at Xander's embarrassed warning. “Jack's lost three pairs of shoes, Shade ignored his chew toys and went straight for his shoes, I think he was a little annoyed at Jack at the time.” He admitted sheepishly.  
“You don't know?” John asked looking amused.   
“Some times Shade doesn't share everything with me.” Xander shrugged. “Most of the time we are separate, unless it is an emergency or he's teaching me how he moves and so on.”  
“Why are you separate? I thought a Shifter was in control of their animal?” John asked looking confused.  
“We are, but Remy agreed with me, it makes the wolf happier and healthier to be in control without our human mind getting in it's way.” Xander nodded as he explained. “It's why we let the wolf know who is friend, who to protect when there is an order or an emergency, only when in attack mode do we fully merge.”   
“Is there a time where the wolf is in complete control?” John asked quietly.  
“If he's injured and cornered.” Xander nodded. “I admit that there is probably a few things that I don't know about myself, I learnt from my pack mate and his Master they taught me the basics when they realised that I didn't know anything, they said the rest would have to come from experience.”

**

Xander, Radek, John and McKay all looked up from their meal as a call went over the PA.  
“SGA-1 and Harris report to the Generals office.”  
“What now?” McKay grumbled dropping his sandwich on to his plate.  
“Let's go.” John sighed, rising from the table.  
“I feel like I've been called to the principals office.” Xander muttered as he followed them, flushing at the amused look they all threw at him.  
“Radek, go keep an eye on the others.” McKay ordered as they stepped on to the elevator. “Tell them if they blow anyone up I'll gut them.” He added before the doors shut.  
They walked into the conference room to find Teyla and Ronnon already there waiting and Jack was on the phone.  
“Who is this?” Teyla asked looking at Xander.  
“This is Xander Harris, he works with Rodney and Radek, he's nearly finished his doctorate.” John introduced them. “Xander, this is Teyla and Ronnon.” He looked over as Jack stalked into the room. “Sir?”  
“Gear up, Daniel Jackson has gone missing again and Carter and Teal'c can't find him.” He glanced at Xander. “I'm sending a new search method with you.”  
“You think that's wise sir?” John asked cautiously. “He's never been offworld....”  
“He's been trained at tracking and hunting down my team.” He handed over a shirt in a plastic bag. “You know how he responds to commands.”  
“You know that they are going to ask questions.” He looked pointedly at the three looking at them in confusion.  
“This doesn't go past your team.” Jack glared at each of them until they all nodded in agreement. “Explain once you meet up with Carter, they don't know everything, but they know about Shade.”  
“Understood.”  
“Harris has gear in his locker. Dismissed.”  
Xander looked them down to the locker room and changed into BDU's, boots, tac vest, filled with MRE and water flask, he grabbed the small hand size box off the shelf and tucked into a pocket. He looked up as John handed him a gun belt already holding a weapon.  
“I'm not rated for guns, John.” Xander shook his head. “I don't start that until next month.”  
“Do you know how to shoot?” John asked raising an eyebrow. “Are you a good shot?”  
“I know how, I can hit a chest if that tells you anything.” Xander sighed taking the belt and clipped it around his waist.  
“Let's go.” Xander followed along behind them, trying to calm down his heart as he heard the gate dialling. When they reached the gate room, it was already stabilised and they headed straight through.   
Carter and Teal'c were waiting on the other side looking frustrated and worried. Xander looked around the new planet they were on and had to admit that it didn't look any different from areas around Colorado, except for the three moons in the sky.  
“Do we get an explanation now?” McKay demanded looking annoyed.  
“I remembered to bring it Sam.” Xander handed her the small box.  
“Good, I finished tweaking with it last night.” She grinned looking relieved. “Did you bring something with Daniel's scent on it?” She asked looking at John.  
“Yeah.” He held up the plastic bag with the shirt in it. “I'm hoping it's a dirty one and not a clean one.”  
Xander stepped back from Sam and heard a gasp as his body shimmered and sat on his hunches once Shade was visible and waited while she opened the box and put the new collar around his neck, it had a small speaker near his ear so he could hear what they were saying over the radio.  
“A Shifter?” McKay exclaimed shocked.   
“My mate.” John near growled at him.  
“That explains a few things.” McKay muttered shaking his head.   
“What is a Shifter?” Teyla asked looking curious.  
“A shifter is a human who can change their shape into an animal, usually a wolf, they are extremely rare and are thought to be myths.” McKay recited. “They are extremely dangerous if injured and cornered or you are considered an enemy, Because others of their kind is so rare, they often form packs of close friends and their mates, if they find one.”  
“So they are just like a normal wolf then?” Ronnon inquired gruffly.  
“More intelligent, while the human mind isn't in direct control, it can still hear and understand.” John corrected as he pulled the shirt out of the bag and let Shade take in Daniel's scent. “Let's just hope he's still on the planet and not beamed away...or out of phase.” John rose back to his feet. “Find Daniel, Shade.” They followed along as Shade dropped his head to pick up the scent and took off at a trot. “He on the same channel as we are?”  
“Yeah, I made that when a few times Jack needed to call him back but he was out of hearing distance.” Sam nodded, pulling out what look like a PDA. “It also has a GPS locator in it, that interacts with is IDP chip.”  
“Jack chipped Shade as well?” John asked in amusement.  
“Xander's didn't work when he's Shade.” Sam nodded. “He wanted a way to track him if he needed too.”  
“How far away from the gate was Daniel before he disappeared?”   
“We were leaving, he was a few feet behind us, he was talking to us one minute and gone the next, we searched for half hour looking for a ground trap but couldn't find any sign of one. Teal'c continued looking while I went to call it in.” Sam explained as they followed Shade through the grass. “He didn't respond to his radio so it's either broken or blocked, and there was no energy signatures to indicate that a transporter or rings had been used.”  
It took them half an hour to trek to the last known position that Daniel had been seen in. Shade snuffled around the area that had been disturbed before trotting eight feet to the right and began digging, the others came over to help clearing off a trap door.  
“Weight sensitive?” Sam guessed before pulling out a pry bar from her pack, Teal'c doing the same.  
“I don't see anything else that could be a trigger.” Teyla commented looking around, as Shade looked around also until he found a rock, barked in warning, which John told everyone else to back up and John stepped on it, opening the trap door, which closed when he stepped off.  
“Daniel?” Sam yelled down the hole, when it opened again, shining her flash light down.  
“I'm alive, concussion and a broken arm.” Came the faint reply.  
“got any rope?” Sam asked looking at the others.  
“Always.” John nodded and Ronnon set his back down pulling out two coils of rope, wrapping one end around his wrist and waist dropping the rest down the hole.   
“Is it long enough?” McKay yelled down.  
“Just enough to wrap around my waist.” Daniel called back. They watched as the rope jiggled for a moment. “Ready.”  
Ronon and Teal'c hauled him back up, while the other kept an eye out for intruders.   
“Can you walk Daniel Jackson?” Teal'c asked untying the rope from around his waist, and Ronon recoiled it to put away.  
“Slowly but yeah I think so.” Daniel nodded, looking dizzy, covered in dirt, clothes a little torn and blood drying on the side of his face, which made Shade sneeze. “Hey, Shade.” Daniel grinned at him. “Thanks buddy.”  
Shade kept his nose in the wind and his eyes on the surrounding area as they got Daniel ready to travel and on their way back to the gate. It wasn't until the gate was dialling and he was shifting back that he smelt something off.  
“Through the gate.” Xander ordered pushing Daniel towards the gate his eyes searching the area.  
“Xander?” John inquired looking around as well.  
“Just get through the gate, something is coming.” He murmured slowly moving backwards towards the gate. He heard the faint plop of people leaving through the gate.   
“It's just us left.” John informed him, moving to stand beside him.  
“Then let's go.” Xander continued to walk backwards, John guiding him, just as they entered the gate he saw a huge ship descending from orbit. He let John lead him to the infirmary, he felt slightly overwhelmed and felt like his mind was a little frozen.  
Once he was released he dazedly made his way home and curled up on the couch, just staring at the blank TV screen.   
“Xander?” He looked up slowly at the sound of John's voice, just as he sat down next to him. “What's the matter? You seem out of it.”  
“Mind frozen.” Xander murmured. “Can't...” He blinked a few times before rubbing at his forehead.   
“Is it you or Shade?” John asked soothingly, running his hand gently through Xander's hair. “It might be a reaction to going through the gate.” He nudged Xander's chin up so he could stare into his eyes. “Or is it something else? Is it something to do with Remy?”  
“I...I don't...” He shook his head slowly.   
“Okay, did Lam take blood samples?” Xander nodded slowly. “Can you shift? It maybe Shade that is disoriented?”  
“I can't focus...” Xander shook his head hard.   
“We need someone who knows more, and O'Neill just got called to DC.” John sighed.   
“Cell...” Xander closed his eyes trying to focus. “Tim.”  
John looked around the room and got up to search Xander's desk and bedside table until he found his cell and scrolled through his contacts until he found one marked Tim and hit Call and put it on speaker.  
“Speedle.”   
“Tim....Timmy....” Xander murmured, biting his lip to help him focus.   
“Xan? What's wrong?” Tim's voice lowered and became concerned.  
“I'm John, Xan's Mate, I would talk to his Master but he got called away on business.” John spoke up. “I had no one else to consult with, Xan's dazed, he can't focus, it takes a lot of effort to speak, he was fine an hour ago. I was wondering if it was a pack thing?”  
“Hang on a minute.” Tim's voice faded for a moment and he spoke to someone with him before he came back. “Have you two formally mated?” He asked quietly, when John hesitated he expanded. “Sex, bite and trading blood?”  
“Few days ago.” John felt himself blush.  
“Wasn't planned huh?” Tim chuckled.  
“Kinda happened yeah.” John snorted, reaching out to run his fingers through Xander's hair. “Could him being somewhere he's never been? Where he felt threatened?”  
“No, it wouldn't cause the symptoms you are describing.” Tim said firmly. “What you are describing sounds like bonding separation, the beginning stages, have you been apart since mating, for more than a few hours?”  
“No, no more than five hours apart...could he be feeling the separation from Remy?”  
“He was here a few weeks ago, he spent four days in constant contact with Remy, it shouldn't have presented this early if it was...” Tim sounded confused, before they heard a door open. “Eric have you seen Wolfe?”  
“I saw him with H a few hours ago...” A distorted voice answered.  
“Thanks, H!” Tim called out. “Where's Wolfe?”  
“I sent him home, he was unfocused, he said he had a headache he couldn't shake it.”  
“Thanks.” His voice came clearer. “I'll check on him, and call you back...”  
“How do we get him back to normal?”  
“If they are affecting each other, the only way to fix this is to get them together for a week or so, with their entire pack, Masters and Mates.”  
“I don't know if we can get a week clear, and I know that his master probably can't...I'll see what I can work out on this end, would it help them even if it wasn't them affecting each other?”  
“It will help them, it well help them focus.”  
“I'll see what I can do, does Xan have your address written down?”  
“It's in his cell with my name.”   
“I'll get him to you as soon as I can.” John promised before hanging up. He looked through the contact information and found Tim's address. He sent a text to Jack. Xan sick, taking him to old friend, call when able. He made a few calls, getting them both two weeks off if the extra time was needed, then packed a bag for them both and got them a flight to Miami.

**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

John helped Xander out of the car and up to Tim's apartment, Xander was leaving heavily on John, who was using the belt loops on Xander's jeans as a hand hold to help keep the Shifter on his feet.  
He looked around the garage and found the elevator and got them heading up. He looked around as they stepped into the large lounge room and headed for the voices in the kitchen.  
“H, I know it is inconvenient, that's why it is called emergency leave.” Tim's voice sounded tired, worried and annoyed.   
“I understand that, I'm just concerned not just for you. We are under manned at the moment and we are rushed off our feet. I'm wondering what is going on, this isn't the first time, but you never talk to us about why you were away, you stopping coming to me a few years ago when you needed to talk.” He sighed sounding frustrated.   
Xander whined and John cursed as Xander's knees buckled, the noise brought the two talking men out of the kitchen.  
“Xander.” Tim moved forward to help John lower Xander to the floor, Xander whimpered and nuzzled Tim. “Has he been completely sub-vocal since you called?” Tim asked.   
“Only since we got off the plane.” John shook his head, running his hands through Xander's hair to keep him calm. “He said something but I didn't catch it and I couldn't get him to repeat...” He pulled a digital recorder out of his pocket. “I couldn't make it out on the recorder.”  
Tim looked up to see H watching them carefully. “Nothing you see here is to be repeated, I'll explain later.” He looked back to John. “He's my boss, but I've always trusted him with a lot of things, I've been meaning to let him in on this.” John nodded slowly. “Has he tried to shift?”  
“He said he couldn't focus, I was worried it was because we had just been somewhere new.” John shook his head. “I was worried about an allergic reaction so I had a friend head back to where we had been to grab some of the dirt and plants for testing, I won't know for sure for another few hours.”  
“They only really have one allergy and that is to Aconite.” Tim looked thoughtful, before he looked around. “Remy? Xander needs help.”  
John watched as a wolf padded in slowly, unsteady on his paws until he was practically sitting in Xander's lap, his head resting on his shoulder and whined. Xander, whimpered, nuzzling Remy's head before he started to to shake a little, whined in pain before he shifted suddenly, leaving Remy laying on top of another wolf.  
“What was that?” H said sharply.  
“Not right now, H.” Tim shook his head, gently stroking both wolves with John smiling slightly as the wolves stopped whining softly and just settled in to nap together. “Has Shade been eating?” He asked taking a good look at the thin looking wolf.  
“I and his master makes sure that they both eat at least three times a week if not more to make sure that he doesn't get ill again.” John nodded. “Xander showed me the photo you took when you first found him and told me that he never wanted to get that bad again.” He ran gentle hands over his mate. “I noticed just before we mated that he was starting to get thin, he shrugged it off and said he would eat more.”  
“I don't think it is from him missing Remy, they saw each other a few weeks back.” Tim shook his head. “and it's not from you, what about the time he's been spending with his Master?”  
“They go home and spend hours in the same house, if not playing for a few hours after work.” John shrugged.  
“Hmm...” Tim tilted his head studying the wolves resting in front of them. “Has he mentioned any pulls? Anyone that has caught his attention at all?” Tim asked looking thoughtful.  
“He hasn't mentioned anything.” John shook his head. “But he was a little distracted when he returned from visiting you, His master mentioned it. What are you thinking?”  
“It's possible that he he saw a glimpse of another mate while here, it just wasn't a strong pull it would have been enough that he might have waved it off as something else.” Tim shrugged. “It's the only thing that I can think of.”  
“I thought that mates couldn't ignore the pull?” John asked frowning.  
“Sometimes, potential mates have to be mated in a specific order, it doesn't happen often but it isn't all that rare either.” Tim sighed, stroking Remy's head. “Remy fell ill after Shade, so he is picking up his pack mates distress.”  
“I'm guessing that the only way to fix this is to find the mate.” John sighed his shoulders dropping.  
“True, but it isn't fatal to Shade, he has you and his master as an anchor.” Tim assured him with a small smile. “It will just make them both weak and really susceptible to illness until this other mate is found.” He took the recorder that John had set down earlier and listened to it, frowning in concentration trying to hear what Xander had mumbled. “I can't hear it, but I think it's a name.”  
“Speed.” H said patiently. “An explanation would be nice right about now.” He was leaning against the nearest couch, his arms crossed over his chest.   
“Some myths while not exactly true aren't exactly false either. They've been changed to protect humanity and those they hide.” Tim spoke quietly, just loud enough for them all to hear him easily but not loud enough to disturb the sleeping wolves. “Just like not all of humanity is good, not all of it is bad, the same can be said for us.” He sighed slowly getting to his feet. “Some, like Remy and Shade...” He gestured to the wolves. “Were born to their differences, others like myself were turned while near death.”  
“So you're saying that Werewolves and Vampires are real?” He looked a little sceptical.   
“Like I said myths have been created to protect those of us who are peaceful, we try and police our own bad guys.” Tim shrugged. “Most of the time we get the rogues before the do too much damage, sometimes all we can do is clean up the mess.” He looked up from where he had been watching John to meet H's eyes and his eyes flashed from their normal brown to gold and bared his fang before he went back to normal and looked down when his boss and friend flinched. “We can survive nearly anything, bar loosing our heads, when we die we leave nothing but dust. They same can be said for them.” He nodded to the wolves. “Except they leave a corpse, they can shift at anytime are friendly unless threatened or told to attack.”  
“And this Master I keep hearing mentioned?”  
“Shifters have a Master who makes sure that they stay healthy, they are unable to lie to their Master, the Master can force a shift in an emergency. Sometime the human side or even the wolf side can forget to take care of the other side, it is up to the Master to make sure both sides stay healthy and balanced.” He knelt and scratched Remy's ears. “I am Remy's Master, it is my job to prove him with a place to stay, make sure he eats, gets a job if he wishes to work, takes care of himself, pays his bills on time and to make sure that his wolf side stays healthy, take him out for exercises, gets health check ups, stays balanced and keeps clean.” He smiled faintly. “Basically to be a parent and mentor to them and to help out if they don't have a partner during their heat.”  
“From the red faces I don't think I need an explanation for that one.” Horatio chuckled looking a little amused. “You have mates?”  
“Vampires and Shifters have mates.” Tim nodded. “Something like sixty percent of the time a Shifter will mate with a vampire or another shifter, only about fifteen percent of the time will they mate with a human. Vampires generally turn their mate during their mating...” He looked at Shade. “I was always told that when a Shifter mated they turned too, but as Shade still has a heart beat I guess I was wrong.” He shrugged. “Sometimes even we can get our history wrong, when one mate dies, unless there is more a couple, a trio or more then the mates usually die together at the same time.”  
“Do Vampires need blood?”  
“We do, we can take a little at a time and mostly people think that they've just had a good time, but I mostly live off bagged blood that has been cloned.” He smiled up at his boss. “Technology can sometimes be a wonderful thing, but we do need fresh blood every few weeks or when injured.”  
“Anyone in the lab know?” H asked frowning.  
“Only two, Alexx knows cause she caught me healing faster than a human should.” He nodded.  
“And the other?”  
Remy lifted his head and stared at H and raised an eyebrow at him before snorting.  
“Mr Wolfe.” H sighed shaking his head. “Interesting name.”  
“I blame his ancestors.” Tim snorted. “Sometimes names have meaning.”  
“And the connection between Shade and Remy?” He asked looking curious.  
“They are pack mates, until they die, they will protect each other, their friends, mates and Masters without have to be asked, if one falls, the other will take over caring for everyone.” Tim shrugged.   
“Let me run the tape through the AV lab quietly and see if I can get you a name.” H pushed off the wall and held out his hand for the recorder. “I'll be discreet in looking up the name.”  
“Just keep everything to yourself, if you're attacked by a rogue a head shot will take them down for a few hours if you don't have a sword handy.” Tim advised.  
“How do you tell?” H raised an eyebrow. “You've always seemed so normal after all.”  
“We are cooler to the touch, we don't have a heart beat, many rogues tend to be overegotistical, cocky, dismissive and disgusted with normal living people.” Tim shrugged. “They tend to think they are better than the living.”  
“I'll be back soon.” H nodded taking the recorder with him.  
“You trust him?” John asked quietly.  
“If I didn't I wouldn't have risked them.” Tim nodded. “I meant to fill him in a long time ago but things kept getting in the way and work got to busy that I kept putting it off.” Tim chuckled softly. “I'm actually surprised that he never figured it out when Xander was still here, he didn't meet Xander until a few weeks back when he returned for a visit.” he shook his head and just stared at the resting wolves for a long moment. “Alright let's see if we can rule out allergic reaction, see if we can find a rash, swelling or something like that.”  
Remy was gently moved out of the way and they both searched Shade carefully from head to tail.  
“There is a faint rash on his belly, I think a bath should help a little.” Tim said as they leaned back from Shade. “I don't think that it is the main cause of this though, his symptoms aren't right.”  
“What if it is something new that one of the others hasn't been exposed too?” John pointed out as they moved to carry Shade to the bathroom and Tim ran the bath, with Remy following them and settled to lay in the doorway.  
“Remy? What did he tell you?” Tim asked looking at his Shifter.  
Remy sighed and shifted, leaving a tired looking man behind. “He itches, it really hurt to shift he needed the boost from me to do so, he partly thinks it is a mate call he can feel the pull.” He rested his head against the door frame. “He thinks it hit so sudden because they are hurt, he's pretty sure it is someone he knows but at the moment he can't connect the dots to get a name, all he really knows is that he has to head to the West coast, some where he's been before.”  
“So LA or Vegas.” Tim nodded. “It's more than we had before.” Together John and Tim got Shade washed and coated the fading rash in a crème that Tim had been given for Remy when he had bad rash a few months ago. “Hopefully Horatio will be able to get a clearer version of the tape and hope that it was a name he mentioned or else we are stuck.” They moved Shade to share Remy's day bed, with Ryan waiting nearby.  
“Xander asked a question that I wasn't sure of the answer a little while ago.” Ryan spoke up, his hand resting on Shade's head.   
“What's that?” Tim inquired.  
“Is it different if you meet your mate before they are turned? I mean do you feel the same pull?”  
“I've heard of Shifters being friends with humans, some of them mating with them after they've been turned.” Tim said thoughtfully. “But I've never heard of them mating with humans....until after they've been turned...” He looked at shade with a thoughtful look on his face. “It could be that one of his mates has recently been turned, the only way I can see that actually working is if they were in close proximity to each other for more than a few months, possibly even lovers before the long time apart, then the other was turned.”  
“So its possible that his mate was just turned and the mating pull hit him out of the blue, stronger than most because they knew each other?” John asked.   
“It's possible.” Tim nodded. “Vampires can tell a mate before they turn their mate, but I don't know if Shifters can.” He sighed. “There is a lot about Shifters that we don't know, even those of us who have been friends or masters of shifters, sadly a lot of the time the shifters are killed before we find out the true facts.”   
“In other words we are all flying blind, and this could actually be anything?” John asked dryly.  
“Not anything, I know a few things that it isn't.” Tim shook his head. “But while it has all the symptoms of bond strain I'm not so sure that is it.”  
“What about the lack of eating?”  
“Sometimes they take moods were they just don't get hungry, which is why they have Masters to make sure they at least eat something.” Tim sighed.  
“Okay so let's ignore the mate thing and focus on what else it could be, allergy? What cures that?” John ran his hands over his face and hair.  
“Well generally we wash them, which we've already done, treat any rashes and sores if any are found, check then thoroughly to see if anything has gotten stuck on them that maybe causing the reaction, if it is an allergy with in ten hours there should be signs of swelling somewhere then give them a epi pen that usually cures it.” Tim said thoughtfully and they turned back to Shade and Ryan and began searching Shade carefully.  
“Crushed leaf between his paw pads, which are now inflamed.” John announced carefully removing the leaf and placed it in a plastic sandwich bag.  
“Right, just a minute.” Tim rose to his feet and hurried to the kitchen rummaging through a draw and returned with an epi pen and injected it. “Wash your hands thoroughly before you touch him again.” He advised as he checked Shade over again. “We should see results if that was the cause within the hour.” Ryan shifted back to Remy and curled up with Shade at that announcement and Tim rose to his feet. “Coffee?” He offered as John rejoined them.  
“Yeah, it has been a long day...” He dug through his pockets as his cell rang. “Sheppard.” He listened and sat at the dinning table. “Thought so, found an amber leaf and the area around it was inflamed.” He answered, nodding at Tim as he handed him a cup of coffee, still listening. “Alright thanks Doc, anything we should give him other than an epi pen?” He tilted his head and nodded. “Will do thanks, we should be back in a few days.” He hung up. “Doc suggests washing him down again a few times and give him another shot in six hours if he's still out of it.”  
“I was going to wash him again, get the last of the residue off his paws, was just going to wait for the epi pen to kick in, it can take up to twenty minutes to kick in on a Shifter for some reason.” Tim nodded.   
“When we get back I'll ask the Doc for some pens to carry around and to put where he's working just in case.” He sipped at his coffee. “I have a feeling that after this the doc is going to run an allergy panel.”  
“What did the doc say that the leaf was from?” Tim asked leaning back in his seat.   
“A strawberry plant if you can believe it.” John snorted. “He's not allergic to the berries just the plant, as the season is over the plant was dying.”  
“I'll add that one to the list for Ryan, when one reacts they usually all do.” Tim sighed and then smiled, nodding towards the wolves.  
“Hey Shade.” John smiled in relief to see Shade looking around. “Feeling better?”   
Shade nodded and then nuzzled the paw they had found the leaf in.   
“Yeah we should probably wash that before you lick it.” Tim rose to his feet and they trouped into the bathroom to wash him down again.  
Horatio had returned when they exited the bathroom, with Shade limping along slightly.  
“He looks a lot better.” He commented with a small smile.  
“Allergic reaction as we found out, what was the word we couldn't make out?” Tim nodded as Shade settled back down on Remy's day bed.  
“It was two actually, if it was an allergy as you say it makes much more sense.” Horatio chuckled. “He said 'Food bad'”  
“No I don't think that was it.” John said slowly and stared at Shade for a long moment. “Shade, does the food taste bad back on base?” He asked kneeling in front of his mate. “Subtle enough that Xan can't taste it but you could tell when you came forward?” He swore when Shade nodded and he pulled out his cell. “Carson can you do me a discreet favour? Check the café food on the base? It maybe why a few people have gotten sick.” he nodded before he hung up. “Xander hasn't been eating much on Base for the last few weeks since he returned from visiting you two, he just say he wasn't hungry and only pick at the food. But we've had a few people come down sick in the last few days without warning and the doc's couldn't find a reason.”  
“You think someone is poisoning the café food?” Tim asked in surprise.  
“Not all of it, it could just be bad food like Shade said, just parts of it or we all would be sick.” John sighed and stroked Shade's head.  
“Do you have investigators on base?” Horatio asked.  
“No, we are highly classified, Presidential oversight only, when things go wrong we have to figure it out ourselves.” He chuckled sightly. “Usually just in the nick of time.” He sighed. “We don't usually have a lot of problems, so they didn't deem it necessary or money well spent to have a team on base, they would be bored most of the time, but it is something that the General's are working on.”  
“CID or NCIS?” Horatio asked.  
“Depends on who has the high clearance ratings.” John shrugged. “Our base is a mix of Army, Air Force and Marine and who they like to take the job.” He scratched behind Shade's ears getting a happy groan.  
“If he's feeling up to it, I'll take them out to the Glades to get in a good run and play together, if he's still good in the morning you might be able to head back by dinner.” Tim announced picking up the half empty cold coffee cups to wash out. “If they feel that it is fine for them to be apart.”  
“I'll let his Master know that everything if fine then, we'll just keep a close eye on him for a few days.”  
“He'll let you know when he has to come back to see Remy, after this it might be in a few weeks, rather than a few months.” Tim nodded.  
**  
“You look a lot better.” Sam noted as she entered Xander's lab nearly a week later.  
“I feel a lot better.” Xander grinned. “Allergies are not nice.”  
“They aren't especially when you don't know you are allergic.” She nodded in agreement. “You said you wanted to ask me something?”  
“Yeah, I was muttering about power sources and light bulbs and Jack flippantly said something about he'd made a powerful light bulb a few years ago and something about an alien library before he walked of shaking his head.” Xander nodded turning back to his lap top. “But I can't find it in the mission files.”  
“Light bulb?” She frowned looking confused. “Alien library...” She muttered. “That sounds vaguely familiar.” She moved to the door and poked her head out. “Hey Daniel, Xander is doing some research into something Jack said but he used lamen terms. Alien Library?”  
“The Asguard library maybe?” Daniel answered as he joined them.  
“No, he'd say that.” Sam shook her head.  
“The Repository then, when it got downloaded into his head?” Daniel asked. “That's the only other thing that would fit, he's called it the Alien Library thingy before.” He gently nudged Xander out of the way and called up the mission files. “It was locked by Jack a few years ago so only a few people can have access to it, what made him tell you about that? It's not something he really talks about.” He inquired moving out of the way so Xander could look it over.  
“Power sources being no more powerful than a light bulb.” Xander replied reading through the mission reports. “He said he made a really powerful light bulb and that if I wanted to I could look at it...if he could find it.”  
“Light bulb?” Daniel frowned and Sam shrugged showing that she didn't understand either. “I thought you were working on something with McKay?”  
“I was, but we both got frustrated so he went off to fix a few things with Radek and John somewhere else when we started yelling at each other. John said it would be better if we both just let it go and focused on something else for awhile, maybe the answer would come when we weren't thinking about it.” He shrugged.   
“Where did they go?” Sam asked.  
“Didn't tell me, said my rating wasn't high enough, but John said it was their old base.” He sighed. “The reports don't really tell me much. Guess I'll just have to wait for Jack to come back with whatever he is looking for.”  
“Did McKay leave you anything to work while he was gone?” Same asked.  
“A few different things, mostly stuff we have been working on for the last few days.” Xander nodded. “I got plenty to keep me occupied, Jack just perked my curiosity that's all.”  
“Alright let me know if you get bored.” Sam nodded with a small smile before wandering off with Daniel.   
He turned his concentration to one of the equations McKay had given him last week, trying to figure out what it was for.  
It was a few hours later when Jack walked in with a box.  
“Found it, don't know what it was for but it made a great light bulb.” Jack grinned at him setting it on the desk. “You said you liked creating things, so poke at this for awhile, see if you can recreate it without pulling it apart, there are some rough notes and blue prints in there too.” He bounced a little on his feet. “Nearly everything you need for this thing can be found in the storage room six I think, the rest you'll have to figure out yourself.” He beamed and then disappeared out the door. “See if you can improve it.” He called over his shoulder.  
“Right...” Xander drawled before setting his chalk down and went digging through the box, giving the piece of machinery in there an odd look before he began reading through the few notes that were in there.  
“Guess I have something to do while John's away then.” He muttered to himself scowling at just how little information there was. “Make a list and the a scavenger hunt.” 

**

Xander walked into the infirmary his hand pressing down hard on his forearm that was covered in cloth that was blood soaked.  
“Dr Lam?” He called out when he didn't see anyone.  
“What do you need lad?” Dr Carson Becket walked out of the office. “Over here, let me look.” He ordered seeing the blood. “What happened?”  
“Slipped while putting something together.” Xander explained, eyeing the man, he knew that John trusted the Scottish doctor. “I was told only to get treated by Dr Lam.” He added softly.  
“She got called to DC, I'm covering for her while she is gone.” He eyed Xander for a moment. “Where is your Master, little one? He ordered that you only get treated by her?” He asked softly as he recognised the scent.   
“In his office I think, Jack O’Neill.” He nodded.  
“Let me call him.” He walked to the nearest phone and dialled. “General, do ye have a moment to join me in the infirmary? No it won't take long.” He assured the man before he hung up. He stopped half way to rejoin Xander when John stalked in, his eyes glowing a faint green and snarled at him. “Okay...” He said slowly and backed away.  
Xander sat still as John stalked forward, carefully checked under the rag he was using to stop the blood, then sniffed him over carefully. Xander let out a soothing growl, hoping to calm the enraged Vampire down.   
“I'm okay, it was accident.” He soothed as John relaxed and dropped his forehead to his shoulder, breathing in his scent for a few moments before stepping back. He looked over his shoulder as Jack stormed him looking just as pissed as John had, smelling his blood. “It was just an accident, I slipped in the storage room, caught my arm on the lip of the shelf.”  
“They aren't that sharp.” John frowned.  
“The piece of metal sticking out of the box on the shelf was.” Xander sighed and looked at Jack. “You said I could only be treated by Dr Lam, she's not here.”  
“Carson is a friend Xander.” John gave him a strange look.  
“I ordered it.” Jack said firmly. “He's following orders. At the time Carson wasn't here, or I would have added him to the list of people that could treat him.” He eyed them both. “Do you trust Dr Keller?”  
“She does know about me.” John nodded. “She's good and can think on her feet if something unexpected gets thrown at her.”  
“I agree.” Carson nodded.  
“Dr Keller, Dr Lam and Dr Beckett only for now.” Jack told Xander who nodded and Carson slowly approached. “Nothing about Xander's other side is to be written down at all, not until we can lock down the last of the leaks, we still have one or two.”  
“Understood.” Carson nodded, easing the rag away and gently cleared the wound. “Just some butter fly stitches I think, if you heal fast.”  
“It'll be closed in a few days.” Xander nodded, stroking John's arms when he growled under his breath.   
“I'm also sure I told you to head home no later than 1900 hours, Xan.” Jack added dryly. “It's after 2200.”  
“I got caught up in that project you gave me.” He shrugged looking a little sheepish.  
“Don't forget that you are still recovering from that allergic reaction.” Jack sighed. “You still get tired easily.”  
“I was just going to grab one more thing then lock up my lab and head home.” Xander sighed hanging his head, he hadn't realised that it was so late.  
“Once you aren't feeling so tired all the time, I'll take the restrictions off now that you know your way around.” Jack relented. “I just know how you scientists get when you get hooked into something.”  
“At least if you ordered him home, he'd listen.” John chuckled.  
“Good point.” Jack smiled as Carson placed the butterfly stitches and then bandaged it.  
“I should give you a tetanus shot.” Carson announced when he was done.  
“I'm allergic.” Xander winced. “I had that one when I was fifteen, I ended up in hospital on a ventilator for three days.”  
“You or Shade?” John asked softly.  
“Me, Shade's only allergic to a few plants so that we know of.”  
“Were you tested for allergies?” Carson asked sighed.  
“Dr Lam said she was doing them when I came back last week.” Xander nodded. “Said she'd get a medic alert bracelet for me, or tags, when it was done.”  
“Let me check your file then, the results should be in if it has been a week.” Carson headed for the office. He returned with two small boxes and a set of tags. “Your file said you were due for another box.” He handed over the box of anti-fertility patches and the tags. “These are your antibiotics, three a day with food, they don't have penicillin in them, seems you're allergic to that too.”  
“Any other big ones?” Jack asked as Xander put the tags over his head.  
“Morphine and most opiates, no real big ones in the food groups, he had a small reaction to peanut butter but not to butter or peanuts, so stay away from it.” Carson recommended. “Come see one of us in three days and we'll see how you are healing.”  
“Thanks Doc.” Xander smiled.  
“Home.” Jack stated.  
“As soon as I have locked up my lab.” Xander nodded and then frowned. “She had it in my file that I needed the patches?”  
“No, I called her to see where she had put the tags when I told her that General O'Neill said I was cleared to treat you.” Carson shook his head. “She said you were about due for more.”  
“Thanks.” he looked a little relieved and then headed off with John at his side. They went to his lab, and he shut down his computer, locked up and then they headed home.  
Xander had a fair idea that John wasn't going to be leaving his side for the rest of the night and he was also in for quite a bit of sex while John reassured himself that Xander was alright and safe.

**

“Just what are you working on?” McKay demanded. “I didn't approve this project.” He glared at the machinery that Xander was working on two days later.  
“General Jack gave it to me.” Xander looked up from his work. “He called it a powerful light bulb, but it's actually a power source, he built it a few years ago when he had that repository downloaded into his brain.” He put the wires he had clipped together into their proper place. “I worked out that depending on what you use as a power supply depends on how powerful it will be.” He explained. “He used the power source from a Jaffa staff weapon, when he plugged it in to the gate it gave it a huge influx of power for about ten minutes, to get him to the Asguard home world before it was completely drained.” He put a few more pieces into place.   
“I heard about it, but no one could find it after wards to look at it.” McKay frowned. “And you're going to do what with it?”  
“At the moment just rebuild it, General Jack told me to see if I could improve it.” He grinned slightly. “Kinda challenged me too, I thought I'd see how it was built, see if I could improve the circuitry before trying a small power source to see if it would hold up to a stronger one.”  
“And what were you going to use as a stronger power source?” McKay sounded a little amused and curious.  
“I haven't gotten that far yet.” he shrugged. “At the moment I am just exploring and learning.”  
“Are you interested in engineering?” He asked casually.  
“It's interesting” Xander answered absently. “I like to tinker, it gives my hands something to do while my mind wonders, sometimes the answers I am looking for pop up.” He pointed to one of the white boards. “I did that earlier, while it looked like it was what you were talking about I'm not quite sure that it was the answer you wanted me to get.” He watched as McKay looked over his equation.  
“Not quite but close, keep thinking on it.” McKay nodded. “At least you knew something was wrong with it.”  
“It doesn't quite flow right.” Xander shrugged.  
“May I put up a few others for you to think on?” He asked picking up the white board marker.  
“I still have the other three you wanted me to work on.” Xander said as he turned back to his project. “But you can put those up as well, I work better with visuals.”  
“I have noticed.” McKay grumbled as he began writing out different equations on different boards. “Do yours in a different colour.” He demanded and paused at one that was written in chalk on the far side of the room. “Is this one yours?”  
“Yeah, it was just me trying to figure out something you and Radek were talking about a few weeks ago. I was trying to get it sorted in my head and to make sure that I understood what you were talking about.” He answered after glancing at it.  
“Hyper space and sub space.” McKay looked thoughtful as he read it over. “You understood what we were saying?”  
“Up to a point.” Xander nodded. “It's why I wrote it out, I know it's not right and would be quite messy if someone actually tried that, but it got it firmly in placed in my mind on what you were talking about basically.”  
“Yes it would cause the engines to overload and eventually explode.” McKay said dryly as he wiped away a section of the equation and added a bit to it. “That is basically how it is supposed to read.”  
Xander rose from his desk to look it over before nodding slowly. “Does the speed you enter hyper space matter?” he asked tilting his head.   
“Not really, but if you go below this speed...” He underlined the numbers. “it will automatically drop you out of hyperspace. You can increase your speed at any time.”  
“I take it that currently our engines can't go faster than that...” He pointed to another set of numbers.  
“Not without overheating and then if it's kept up for a length of time will overload.” McKay shook his head. “At the moment we are currently working on increasing the speed without overloading the engines, even with our allies help we haven't gotten very far.” He pointed to one of the boards he had written on. “That's what that is, some times the best idea comes from doodling.” He smirked.  
“I'll keep that in mind.” Xander chuckled, before he chewed on his bottom lip. “May I know how I am doing with my schooling?” He asked hesitantly. “I'm seven month in and I don't know where I stand.”  
“If you needed to make improvements I would have told you.” McKay turned to look at him. “You've done well on your assignments and exams, even if you didn't know you were doing them.”   
“Will I get a warning of when I'm doing my dissertation?” Xander asked dryly. “Or when I graduate?”  
“You will.” McKay smirked. “You do know that you can log in to the university web site to check your scores don't you and to see where you are up to?”  
“I didn't.” Xander frowned. “I didn't know I had a login to do so.”  
“I'll send it to you, so you can check.” McKay shrugged and turned to look at the machine Xander was building. “You know he built it in a few hours right?”  
“Yes but he had an idea of what he was doing, the notes that were taken and the blue prints are very vague, I'm guessing for a lot of it.” He shrugged and sat back down.  
“What happened to your arm?” He asked noticing the bandage.  
“I slipped and sliced my arm open a few days ago. I got to go get it checked tomorrow.” He shrugged.  
He heard McKay sigh. “What is it Radek?” He demanded as he answered his ear piece and listened. “I'll be right there. I'll check in later.” He turned and hurried out.  
Xander just shook his head as he continued putting the generator together.  
“How you doing?” He looked up in surprise as Jack stepped into the room. He hadn't been seen since Xander had injured himself. He lent on the table to look over the generator.  
“Good, it's still frustrating but I'm nearly finished.” Xander grinned.  
“I can see that. How are you going to test it?”  
“Same way you did, get permission to use a staff weapon's power source. Once I'm sure it works, then I'll make another see if I can't improve it a bit. I'm not sure it can in it's current form though.” Xander frowned as he added the last few pieces to it.  
“so change it's form.” Jack shrugged and handed over the small green globe like power source from a staff weapon.  
“How much do you remember?” Xander asked quietly as he added the globe, then turned it on and beamed as it started humming and the light lit up.  
“More than most think, less then they hope.” He shrugged and returned the grin. “Good job. Try and use something from Earth to power the next one if you can.” He suggested before he left.  
“Is that your Jack project.” Sam asked coming in looking at the generator looking surprised.  
“Yep, just finished.” He beamed staring at it. “I wonder if it would still work if I did change the form a bit...” He mused.  
“Any chance you did a blue print while you worked?” Sam asked hopefully. “I looked at it afterwards and I didn't want to risk pulling it apart to see how it worked.”  
“When I took breaks.” He pointed to a large sheet of paper that was nearby, “It's not finished yet, that just where I got up to yesterday.” He looked it over. “If you want it, I can have it finished by tomorrow.”  
“It would be a great help.” She smiled. “Are you going to do the same with any adjustments you make?”  
“So I know how to make it again.” He nodded and looked over his shoulder at all the equations all over the room. “Tinkering helps me think.”  
“Rodney give you all this to work on?” She gaped in shock.  
“Things to think on, things to see if I know what they are, what they will do, some to add my own thoughts to.” He shrugged.  
“But you like to tinker, does it matter what you build?” She asked looking curious, pushing aside her concern that Rodney just might be pushing Xander a little too far, too fast.  
“I used to carve on pieces of wood, when I had the money I used to get radio shack junk and put it together, sometimes find junk radios and whatnot and repair them. It kept my hands busy, if I did a good enough job I could sell them for more money.” As he spoke he stared at one of the equations. “it helps me to think.”  
“Then it is a good project to work on while you run these through you head.” She chuckled. “If you want since this is your lab now, you can store some pieces you need for your tinkering in here so you don't have to raid the storage areas every time you need anything, so it is all on hand when you need it.”  
“That is definitely something I can do.” Xander looked at her beaming. “It will give me something different to do for this afternoon before my brain fries from so much math.” He jumped up off his seat bounced on his feet for a few moments, grinning before he hurried out of the lab. “Thanks Sam.” He called over his shoulder. His mind was already building lists of things that he wanted in his lab so he could tinker to his hearts content.  
It took him a little while but he found the quarter master of the storage area and together they made up a list of things to be moved to his lab, he was assured that it would all be delivered by morning. He signed for it all, hoping that if he was going to be charged for it that he would have enough in his account to cover it all.  
He stopped by the mess to get some food, a quick glance around showed that he didn't recognise anyone, though he could faintly smell a few vampires in the room. He headed back to his lab, missing John, he had been sent somewhere yesterday, he said that he would be back in a few days.  
He munched on his snack while he stared at the different equations and just let his mind wonder, until he had the images of the generator fixed in his mind, pulled the unfinished blue print and began sketching in the new pieces.

**

Xander paused in the middle of soldering some wires to a circuit board, blinking a few times before he set the hot iron aside, grabbed the nearest white board marker and began scribbling under one of McKay's equations. When he was done he stepped back and let his eyes run over what he had written, nodding slowly to himself he set the marker down and returned to his circuit board. He paused every now and then to look over a tentative blue print he had sketched out the night before, adding pieces one by one until he had a generator the size of three fists put together.  
He moved around the room digging through different draws until he found a metre to read the power outage that it would put out and looked at his PC Tablet for readings of other generators that the SGC had come across including their own home made ones.  
He wrote out his notes on a note book that he had bought for this experiment adding in his readings before he turned it off and unhooked the metre. He looked up as Carter came in looking curious.  
“Did you just turn on something powerful?” She asked looking over his desks.  
“Yeah I was just testing my generator upgrade.” He nodded. “Did it interfere with something?”  
“I was just running some calculations and my computer picked up the power spike.” She shook her head. “What reading did it give you?” She inquired just as McKay walked in.  
“Finished?” McKay asked sounding tired.  
“Just finished my first power up test.” He handed them his note book. “It's about as powerful as your Naquadah generators, but I still have to work out the degradation ratio.”  
“What did you use as a power source?” Sam asked reading over the notes.  
“Jack told me to use something Earth based, so I played with a few different things that wasn't nuclear powered or alien tech.” He sighed. “It took me three days to figure something that would work and it wasn't a mix that I thought would work.” He shrugged. “The calculations for it are on the blackboard to the far right.” He pointed over his shoulder. “It's not so much a generator as a power booster, to an already existing power source.”  
“What did you use as a conductor?” McKay frowned reading over the math that was scribbled across the wall.  
“Mix of platinum, sea salt, copper and a small salt crystal that I made by accident.” Xander replied as he looked over the blue print. “I used a car battery as the power supply.”  
“That really shouldn't work.” Sam muttered looking through his notes. “Even if it did work it shouldn't put out the power readings you recorded for any length at time, it should have overloaded.”  
“Even I don't understand why it worked.” He frowned looking at them. “I think it's to do with the crystal I made.” He rummaged around the desk until he found another crystal and handed it to them.  
“You made this?” McKay asked sounding doubtful yet excited. ”How?”  
“It's in the note book, around page ten. I spilled something into the container I had the sea water I was running some tests with and didn't realise it until the next day. When I opened it I had those two crystals, I ran a few tests and found that they conducted power and boosted it.” He explained.  
“Do you know what you spilled?” Sam inquired handing the note book to McKay once she had read through it.  
“I didn't, I'm running an experiment right now to see if I can recreate it, I only had a few different things around that area at the time.” He shook his head. “It's all stuff that is easy enough to find or make.”  
“What could it be?” McKay demanded.  
“Some paint I made from scratch, metal shavings from when I was working on the Platinum/Copper/Sea salt mix, some liquid silver nitrate, or a liquid crème I use for cuts and bruises that I made from a mixture of herbs.” Xander listed them off as he began tossing the scraps that he hadn't used or off cuts from the generator into the bin. “I'll check before I go home to see which one it was, I'm leaving it alone for about the same time I did last time.”  
“did you check to see if the cameras caught anything?”  
“I did, but it was too distorted which is why I'm running the experiment.” He nodded. “They said they couldn't clear up the images any more.”  
“I'll have a look.” Sam said before she walked out of the lab.  
“Are the crystals important?” Xander asked looking at McKay.  
“I'll need to run a few tests, but just by looking at them they appear to be what we've been looking for. We never thought that they could be grown here on Earth.” McKay nodded absently looking over the crystal carefully. “When you find out which one id it, take careful notes on how you did it, especially if you can create different crystals.”  
“I took notes on how when I recreated it, on each one so I could do it again so I could create more boosters.”  
“Good, I'll go run some tests.” McKay turned and left leaving Xander feeling very confused and wondering what the hell he had found that had McKay and Sam in a tizzy.

**

Xander carefully checked over his experiment containers a few hours later and smiled slightly when he opened one of them to find four crystals and tilted his head to look at the label before he reached out to the nearest note book that he had been taking his notes in and began adding to them. If they were that important he now knew that he could make more, changing the shape or making a larger batch that he wasn't so sure he could do.  
He had a feeling that if he tried to make really large batch of these crystals that it wouldn't work. He didn't know why but it was gut instinct, like when he was building things and suddenly the math he was working on seemed so clear and understandable.  
He turned around and began searching through a few of his shelves and draws until he found the padded wooden box he remembered buying a few weeks ago. He carefully placed each new crystals in the box and set it aside, he carefully tossed out the failed experiments and set up the one that had worked in four other containers, set a note on them to tell everyone not to touch. He then locked up his lab and headed home.  
As soon as he got up to his room and set his things down on the bed he shifted to Shade and snuffled around his room until he found the one spot on the couch that smelled deeply of John and curled up over it, letting out a few whimpers of sadness.   
He raised his head as Jack wondered in and sat down beside him, his hand scratching his ears.   
“What's the matter Shade? Hmm?” He murmured. “I haven't seen you around in days, and what ever Xander has been up to has Rodney and Sam in an excited frenzy, to the point that they are too busy to explain anything to me.” He sighed. “Are you willing to talk to me? Either one of you?”  
Shade sighed, rubbed his chin against Jack's thigh before he shifted back to Xander, curled up against Jack's side. “John has been gone too long.” Xander whispered. “I feel stretched.”  
“It's only been two weeks.” Jack sighed. “He's nearly done for a few weeks, then he'll be under your feet all the time and annoying you. Have you felt any other pulls? Tim said that you, while you were having that allergic reaction that you felt a pull...” He rubbed Xander's shoulder. “Even Remy remarked on it, but you haven't said anything or really showed any symptoms.”  
“No, no other pulls, the pull I felt back then was momentary, I didn't know how to explain it.” He shrugged, still leaning heavily against Jack.   
“Okay then, next question, what has my two top scientists drooling?”  
“I spilled something making something and I ended up making, creating what ever you want to call it, some crystals. They wouldn't say what they were for but they were important and they were running out of them or something.” He shrugged. “I figured out how to recreate my accident and made more of them but I don't think I could made large batches, instinct tells me that it wouldn't work.”  
“They can't tell you what they are for, you don't have the clearance for it yet.” Jack sighed. “I was told that once you had your doctorate I could increase your clearance.”  
“You'll have to ask McKay when that is going to be, I have no clue at how close I am to completing that.” Xander sighed. “I'm happy working with what I'm given currently, plus the tinkering, it keeps me plenty busy.”  
“Yeah I know, but with your high clearance you could go with John and work with him at his base, while you are working, he'll be able to check in with you when he is free.” Jack wrapped an arm around Xander and hugged him tight. “It would cut down the bond strain, I tried to get you clearance early but I was told firmly that you had to have your doctorate first. I couldn't keep John away from his base for long period of times without him losing his position.”   
“I know.” he sighed snuggling into Jack's side and let his Master comfort him

**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 

Xander looked over his shoulder when he was done writing out his thoughts of one of McKay's equations when he heard his lab door open to see McKay waiting patiently for him to finish for once, leaning against his desk flicking through one of his many note books scattered around the room.   
“Were the crystals what you were hoping them to be?” Xander asked setting the marker down and turned his full attention to his teacher.  
“They were.” He nodded closing the note book and set it aside. “we just can't figure out how you made them, even with the recipe that you gave us, no one has been able to recreate what you did.” McKay said with a frown. “Is you ATA gene natural?”  
“Yes, don't know what that means exactly but I have it and it's strong like Jack and John's.” He nodded.  
“Hmm, I might get Sheppard to try then, it might need the natural gene.” He muttered. “Can you make more?”  
“I've made three batches since you said they were important.” Xander nodded moving to pull out the padded box and handed it to McKay. “I'd like the box back when you've transported them to where ever, it would take me too long to make another one with all the other work I am doing.” He requested as McKay opened the box and just stared at the ten crystals sitting on the padding.  
“How many does the recipe make that you gave us?” He asked closing the box.  
“Anywhere from two to five per batch, just make sure they are undisturbed for at least fifteen hours afterwards and in the dark, I found that it gets better results that way.” Xander shrugged.  
“Have you thought about what would happen when you tinker with the amounts added?” McKay asked, clutching the box.  
“Doing that now.” He nodded to a area under his shelves were eight different containers were sitting out of the way in the shadowed area. “Small changes to extreme, I wrote out every recipe when I was finished so if needed I can recreate them or what not to do later.”  
“Good, before I forget...” He added as he was about to leave. “Do you have those three proofs I asked you to write out for me?”  
“In the three days since you asked, I've got one done, you did give me two weeks to do them.” He nodded picking up his satchel and handed over a file. “The second is nearly done and the third is just scribbles at the moment.” He tilted his head looking nervous. “This isn't my dissertation is it?” He stared as McKay just smirked at him, taking the file and left. “You promised to give me warning!” Xander yelled after him and slumped down in his seat. “It can't be my dissertation, it's too early for it.” He muttered to himself, pulling one of his note books to him and started doodling with an idea.

**

Xander hummed as he woke and found himself wrapped in John's arms. He blinked slowly awake as the memory from the night before slowly trickled back, he had returned from the base to find John waiting for him in his room with Chinese take out. As they ate Xander had filled him in on what he had been doing since they had last seen each other, before John had dragged him to the bathroom, washed him and then they had tumbled into bed.   
Xander stretched, his ass informing him that he had been well and truly shagged leaving Xander flushing a bit at the memories of the hours of sex and reclaiming that had followed that shower. He felt a lot better, more settled now that his mate had returned to his side and while he felt sated, he wanted more. He frowned and reached for John's wrist that he wore his watch on and squinted at the numbers.  
“What's the matter?” John asked sleepily, feeling Xander's unease.  
“What's the date?” Xander asked frowning when he realised that John's watch didn't have the date on it and he couldn't remember it himself.  
“August tenth, why?” John asked stretching and sat up on one elbow when Xander groaned softly. “What?”  
“I didn't realise that it was even near August yet or I would have put in for leave time.” Xander buried his face in John's neck.  
“Why? I vaguely remember something important going on in August.” John frowned.  
“My heat cycle has started.” Xander mumbled. “It's why we didn't stop last night until I passed out.” He felt his cheek flame in embarrassment and then froze.   
“Easy.” John stroked his hand down his side trying to calm him down. “I wore a condom each time and none of them broke.” He lent forward and kissed his lips gently. “I used the last one before you passed out so I'll have to get some more.” He eased himself over Xander and grabbed his pants so he could head to the bathroom. “How long before it gets bad enough that I won't be going anywhere for awhile?”  
“By tonight.”  
“Alright I'll do a quick store run, you catch O’Neill before he leaves.” John nodded and hurried to the bathroom before his bladder burst.  
Xander moaned in embarrassment before climbing out of bed, threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, grabbed two files and padded down stairs to where he could hear Jack making noise in the kitchen.  
“Jack?” He poked his head into the kitchen.  
“Yeah...” Jack looked at him frowning. “Smelling a little needy there Xan.” Jack smirked.  
“I lost track of the date.” Xander flushed.  
“Date?” Jack frowned for a moment and then his eyes widened. “Right, that.” His cheeks pinked. “I'll put you two down on leave then...how long?”  
“Lasts about two weeks max, but we won't be going anywhere until it's over.” He looked over his shoulder as John walked past him and headed out the door. “He's gone to get some supplies so we don't starve or die of thirst.” He bit his lip. “I should warn you that the house will probably stink up with my pheromones and I daren't leave a window open to air it out or it will draw everyone to me...”  
“So it will probably attach it's self to me, so I might find myself molested until this is over.” Jack nodded in understanding.  
“Can you give these to McKay? There due next week...”  
“Sure.” He took the files that Xander held out. “Now go have a shower, you stink of sex and I have to get to work.”  
“Right.” Xander went red and ran back up to his room, stripped the bed, remade it, tossed the dirty set into the washing machine and jumped into the shower.

**

Xander and John returned to work two weeks later still feeling tired and according to Jack looked like they were recovering from a real bad flu, which was what he had told everyone they had caught in order to give them emergency leave.  
They headed straight to the infirmary as Jack had ordered that morning to get checked over, saying both Lam and Beckett had demanded to see them before they returned to duty, both had been told quietly why they had been given emergency leave so he could have it declared medically.  
For an hour they put up with the poking and prodding from two worried doctors before being declared fit for duty and told that they would be told if anything popped on their blood work and allowed to leave. Xander headed for his lab and John headed for O'Neill's office to check in and see where he was needed the most.  
“You still look rough.” Xander looked up from where he was swiping his card to unlock his lab to see Daniel leaving Sam's lab. “You been cleared?”  
“Just was.” Xander nodded opening his door and stepping in to hide his blush, he knew that if it wasn't for their quick healing he'd still be walking with a limp and John would probably be walking awkwardly because he was so raw from the sheer amount of sex they'd had.   
He booted up his laptop after turning on the lights and began loading his email, he had forgotten to take his laptop home with him so he had been completely out of contact for two weeks.  
“Was McKay annoyed?” Xander asked when Daniel stepped into his doorway.  
“For about three days before he settled down to just muttering.” Daniel chuckled. “then he got called away to the other base, haven't seen him since.”  
“Welcome back.” Sam poked her head around Daniel with a smile. “McKay said to email him when you got back.” She eyed him for a moment. “Did you get any sleep while you were gone?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Three days worth.” Xander covered a yawn. “Spent the last three days just recovering, sleeping and eating proper meals.” He shook his head trying to wake up a little more.   
“Looks like you need more coffee.” Daniel smiled.  
“Had five cups this morning, waiting for it to kick in.” Xander shook his head.   
“Maybe you should have waited another day.” Sam frowned.  
“Out of leave time.” Xander shrugged. “Jack could only get me two weeks on medical leave.” He smiled faintly at them. “I'll be okay, just give me time to wake up some.” He looked around his lab. “Did McKay check my experiments while I was gone?”  
“He didn't have time.” Sam shook her head. “I actually forgot that you were running some.”  
“Hmm.” He slipped off his chair and went to check the containers under his shelves shoving the failed ones to one side and moved the two successful ones up to his work bench. A quick look around found his padded box and he carefully moved the different shaped crystals to it. The first container held fist sized rectangular flat crystals, that had rounded edges and one side looked odd as it had it's own handle to grasp. The experiment had yielded fifteen of them, some were slightly bigger than others.  
The other container held eight bigger and slightly fatter crystals than the originals he had made by accident and held a slight yellow colour. He closed the box once he was sure that they wouldn't shift if the box got jostled and set the empty containers aside to be cleaned out later. He added to his 'Crystal Growth' note book the details that he knew and what he felt through his instincts was needed to grow them.  
When he looked up his was alone, and a steaming cup of coffee was sitting beside his laptop.  
Shaking his head he went back to catching up on his email and sent one to McKay letting him know that he was back in his lab, tired but ready to slowly work his way back up to full speed. He sniffed his coffee before he tasted it, hummed in satisfaction before he began sifting through all the papers and books on his desk to find the different blue prints that he had been doodling for weeks to see what he felt like working on this week between everything that McKay threw at him.

**

“Hey.” Xander looked up from one of the sketches that he had been working on, not quiet sure why he was drawing it or what it was. He smiled to see John lounging against his door frame looking relaxed and a lot more awake then he had when they had come in that morning. “You look a lot better.”  
“So do you.” Xander chuckled, finishing the section he was drawing and turned his full attention to his mate. “I thought you would be in meetings all day.”  
“Me too but I'm done, just have some papers to go over, I head back to my base tomorrow for a week.” He pushed off the door frame and settled for leaning against the desk next to Xander. “Think you'll be okay with me going so soon?”  
“If it is only for a week and we spend a few hours together before you head off again.” He nodded. “How's McKay?”  
“Busy, he hasn't even had time to go over his email for a few days, so he said to tell you to just work on what you already have and to see Carter to approve any projects you might want to do, while he is busy.” John shrugged looking over the papers scattered over his desk, frowning when he saw the one that Xander had been working on. “What's this?”  
“Don't know, just know that I have to draw it.” He sighed. “It goes like that sometimes. I have to draw or make something that I have no idea what it is or what it does. I call it my instinct drive, it usually doesn't leave me alone until I've finished it.” He shrugged. “It's the same thing that helps me understand the math that McKay keeps throwing at me, or how I build things that I've never even seen without manuals or blue prints. I don't understand it but it is something that I am driven to do.”  
“I've seen that reaction a few times.” John nodded slowly. “Done it myself a few times when needed...but it's one of those things you aren't cleared to know yet.” He grimaced.   
“I'm working on it, while I may not be able to 'know' everything, it looks like I might be helping you anyway, especially with those crystals.” he pulled the sketch closer so John turned around so he could study it. “You don't have to tell me anything, just tell me if it helps or not and I'll be happy with that.” Xander murmured, leaning against his side.   
“I've never seen these...” He pointed to a few indents on the top near three larger holes. “Do you know what they are for?”  
“The newer crystals that I made.” Xander rose to his feet and led John to his work bench opening the medium size chest that he had gone out and bought on his lunch break. He lifted out the top tray that held the rectangular crystals to show the fatter long crystals underneath. “These ones, they take longer to make than the others, not sure why though.” He lowered the top tray back down and closed the chest. “Take it to McKay when you go, I'm sure he will know what they are, but these fatter ones go in those smaller holes.”   
“Hmm.” John looked over the sketch before pointing to the larger holes and the rough sketch of a rather large cluster of crystals above it. “Do you think you can make one of those?”  
“I have no idea but I don't think so.” Xander frowned. “I'd need to think on it and see a proper picture of one to know for sure. I can always tell if I can make, Remake or repair something after looking at it.”  
“Be back in a bit.” John announced suddenly and strode out of the lab without another word.  
Xander just shook his head and went back to his sketch for a bit before he moved to the back wall covered in equations that he had been playing with and wiped it clean and began jotting down numbers fast, not giving himself time to hesitate or really think about it, letting his instincts take over completely.  
“Xander?” He heard John trying to get his attention a little while later. “What are you doing?” He sounded curious.  
“It looks like calculations for his new generator.” McKay sounded tired. “But I don't understand his power calculations, it's nothing I've seen before.”  
“Jack, I've seen this reaction before.” Daniel spoke up quietly.  
“When?” John asked sounding confused.  
“When Jack had the repository downloaded into his brain both times.” Daniel sighed.  
“We'll we don't have one of those here.” Jack pointed out sounding calm.  
“We've seen it a few times.” McKay spoke up sounding a bit more up beat. “Usually when someone with the gene naturally has come into contact with ancient technology or something has been needed urgently, it's like they connect with something that gives them what they need.”  
“As far as we know he hasn't come into contact with any ancient tech, just the crystals he's been growing.” John sighed.  
“And you and me.” McKay added. “Other ATA carriers can trigger others, we've seen it before.”  
“Point.” John agreed slowly.  
“What were you discussing before you left?” Jack asked.  
“the sketch.” Sounds of papers being moved. “He said that it came to him after he put away the new crystals and they go here. I pointed out this rough sketch out and asked if he could make it, didn't go into any details, he said if he could see a picture of it he would be able to tell if he could or not. Which was why I asked you for permission to show him a picture or let him handle a dead one.”  
“He's going to want to know why.” McKay sighed.  
“He said he didn't care if he didn't know why, but if it came from you or me, he'd try without asking questions because he isn't cleared to know.” John corrected him. “He has worked on your calculations without knowing the hows, whys or wheres before, I don't see how this is any different.”  
“You have a point, if he can recreate it or something similar it would halve most of our problems on base.” McKay agreed. “General?”  
“It's why I let you pull a dead one out of storage, McKay.” Jack said dryly. “Xander won't say a word, if he can't recreate it, he might come up with a way to recharge it without blowing up the planet.” There was some shuffling. “How powerful is that going to be?”  
“guessing here but I would say at least the power of about ten Naquadah generators, and would probably last about five years under heavy strain.”  
“Just make sure you get some sleep over the next few days.” Jack announced sounding amused. “Now Daniel and I have a meeting to get to, let me know how things work out as soon as you know.”  
The Chalk slowed in his hand as he added the last bracket and took a step back to read over it completely, panting a little at the speed he had been trying to get it all down before it slipped away from him.  
He turned and blinked at John and McKay surprised to see them in his lab, he was sure that John had only just left. He moved to the side when McKay stepped forward to get a better look at his calculations.   
“Umm...did I do something wrong?” He asked looking confused.  
“No, I did how ever get you permission to look at something.” John shook his head and moved to a crate and pulled out a dull yellow crystal. “Don't ask,” He warned. “Can you recreate or recharge this? Or even make something similar?”  
“I think he just did.” McKay spoke up sounding a little stunned.  
“What?” John turned to look at his snarky best friend.  
“This is his generator, upgraded with a different power source, a rather powerful one, once plugged into the power base, eight of these could power our base, and last under heavy fire for nearly five years.” McKay sounded breathless. “But just one of these would take us up to half power for fifteen years here.”  
Xander wasn't really listening, he ran his hands out the crystal he had been handed, letting his senses run over it, his eyes closed. “What is your theory of it's power source?” Xander asked, his voice sounded distant.  
“void energy.” McKay answered without missing a beat. “we can't try here because it would more than likely blow up the planet.”  
Xander blinked a few times and set it down and turned to look at them. “Isn't travelling through hyperspace going through void space?”  
“In theory we think so. But we have taken them through hyperspace before and nothing changed with them.” McKay shook his head.  
“Yes but I'm assuming they were sealed in a box in a ship where they are protected from space.” Xander tilted his head thinking. “I don't know if it would work but what about exposing it to void space while you are travelling through, something that isn't air tight?” He suggested. “If it did work I'm not sure how long it would take to recharge, but you could test it for a week, that should tell you if it was recharging at any rate.” He shrugged.   
“And if it didn't we would have wasted a week.” McKay scowled.  
“Yes but you would know.” Xander shrugged. “It's all I can come up with, I don't think I could recreate this, but as you said I came up with another idea.”  
“I take it that your generator works in conjunction with those new crystals?” John asked.  
“Yeah, it should take me about three weeks to make the three or four new generators and to make sure that they work.” He nodded.  
“How long would they last on their own?” McKay inquired.  
“Just the eight crystals would only last a few months, a few days under heavy strain.” Xander shrugged, “Which is why I thought of connecting them to a generator, it boosts the power, a hundred fold if not more.” He saw that his sketch was close and pointed to a few things. “You plug the crystal in here, there is a small lip on the bottom of them, connect the lead to that and then to...” He moved to his new generator and pointed to a point. “This and then turn it on. I'll have to run a few tests to make sure it will work though, I don't want them overloading and destroying the console or the generator.”  
“Work on building more generators, let me and Carter run the tests.” McKay shook his head. “If they do work we need one or two now, the rest you can take your time on.”  
“I installed a fail safe into the generators, so that if the power button doesn't work and disconnecting it from the power supply doesn't work, you hit it right here.” He pointed to one of the sides that had a symbol on it. “Bullet, bat, pipe doesn't matter it will destroy it just make sure you duck, the energy built up will explode upward and dissipate.” Xander explained. “You, Sam or Radek, no one else, I don't trust them not to fiddle and kill themselves or destroy the base.”  
“Understood.” McKay nodded, collecting one of the crystals and the generator and disappearing out of the lab.  
“Do you have everything you need to build multiple generators in here?” John asked looking at the many shelves filled with boxes.  
“I should have enough to build three or four.” Xander nodded before digging through a draw and handed a clipboard with a list on it. “Check for me? Just multiply everything by ten, that will tell me if I have enough for all the generators that will be needed.”  
“Sure.” John nodded moving off to the shelves to start his hunt while Xander began clearing off desks and his work bench so he had room to expand while building.

**

Xander grumbled under his breath as his rehitched his laptop bag and looked at the map he had been given with written instructions weaving in between students as they moved about the university. He understood why he had to get tested by an independent person and to go over his assignments and theories, to make sure that McKay wasn't favouring him.  
He snorted. McKay favouring someone? Not likely.   
He just didn't understand why he had to go half way across the damn country to get it done. He paused looking around and sighed.  
“Excuse me,” He got the attention of a passing student. “I'm looking for Dr Eppes's office, I think I've gotten turned around.”  
“You're not actually far off.” The guy chuckled. “Down this hall, turn right go all the way to the end, turn left and he's right at the end of the hall.”  
“Thanks.” Xander hurried off looking at his watch, he still had twenty minutes before he was late. He paused to catch his breath and knocked, it was only then that he noticed that there was a intense conversation going on. He winced as there was some angry hissing going on and quickly stepped out of the way as a extremely pissed off woman threw open the door and ran off down the hall. He looked back at the office to see a long curly haired man dressed in tight jeans and a blue button down shirt gripping at his hair and let out a loud angry/annoyed/frustrated hiss of his own. His brown eyes flashed amber for a moment as Xander smelt Vampire and the guy let out a long breath. “Sorry.” Xander ducked his head as those brown eyes locked on him.  
“It's alright, you aren't one of my usual students.” He noted waving it off and looked curious.  
“I'm your independent test student.” Xander said quietly stepping into the office.   
“Right, First year Doctorate independent tests, nine am.” He clicked his fingers and began shuffling through the files and paperwork on his desk until he pulled out a file. “They didn't give me a name...” He asked leadingly.  
“Xander Harris.” Xander shuffled slightly, clutching at his satchel, he glanced around as he sensed another presence in the office and finally found a guy sitting in a chair in the back corner of the room, mostly obscured by bookshelves and shadows. “I apologise for taking up your time, but according to my mentor you are the only one that isn't terminally stupid and has the classifications to go over my theories with out being hauled away for just looking at them.”  
“Who is your mentor? I noticed that you are being truly mentored and not going to University.” He asked pointing to a empty desk.  
“Dr McKay, I work with him as he ploughs me through my work to get my Doctorate, he didn't want stupid people polluting my thinking.” Xander shrugged as he took a seat.   
“That he calls me not terminally stupid is a great accomplishment.” Charlie chuckled shaking his head. “And that he took you on before your finished is a stunning surprise, you must be good.” He set the file on the desk. “You have four tests, you have three hours each to get them done with an hour break, two today and two tomorrow. May I have your theories?”  
“Right...” Xander dug them out of his satchel and handed over his four files with his theories in them, along with a letter from McKay.  
“Start top to bottom, note paper has been supplied, please check to make sure that your cell is off and you may start when you are ready.” Charlie took the files and the letter and returned to his desk as Xander opened his first test.

**

 

Xander dropped his head on to the desk with a moan, his brain felt fried as Charlie collected the last test that he had just finished with a chuckle.  
“I know how you feel try not to think to hard on anything for a few days and you'll be fine.”  
“Easy for you to say, I have to return to work tomorrow.” Xander groaned tiredly. “With McKay expecting me to be at full thinking speed. Do I have to do that again any time soon?”  
“Next year probably.” Charlie took the test to his desk then handed back Xander's theories, along with a letter.  
“Well at least I'll be able to get better prepared for my brain to be fried then.” Xander sighed as he turned his cell back on and just blinked when it immediately began ringing. “Harris.” He listened and rolled his eyes. “I just finished the last one, I'll be at my hotel in half an hour if you want to pick me up.” He answered packing up his few pens and files putting them into his satchel. “room 2365...” He pulled back the cell and glared at it. “He really needs to learn some phone manners.” He muttered standing up. “Work calls so I have to dash, it was nice meeting you Professor Eppes, maybe next time I'll have a bit more time to discuss different maths with you.” He grinned before ducking out the door. Calling for a taxi to take him back to his hotel.  
By the time he let himself into his room his duffle was already packed and slung over John's shoulder.  
“What's the rush?” Xander sighed moving to give John a quick hug, which was tightly returned.  
“We ran out of crystals and everyone who has the gene has tried to make them using your recipe and got nowhere. Rodney and Beckett think it has to do with your Shifter gene rather than your ATA gene.” John shrugged releasing him, reaching up to touch his ear piece. “Caldwell, I have him and ready to transport when you're ready.” He placed a hand on Xander's shoulder. “Just relax, it'll be bright but it doesn't hurt.” He warned softly just before a blinding light engulfed them and when it faded, it took Xander a few moments to get his eye sight to work to find they were in Sam's lab.  
“A bit bright?” Xander said dryly still blinking trying to bring his sight back properly. “A bit bright as the sun maybe.” He reached up and covered his eyes with his hands until they got used to the darkness he had created and then slowly let them get used to the lighting in the lab. “Damn that hurt.” He rubbed at his temples that were beginning to throb.  
“No one else has had that reaction before.” Sam commented sounding a little worried.  
“Next time, I'll close my eyes and keep them closed.” Xander muttered. “I need aspirin...” He walked off leaving the two behind heading straight for the infirmary and after a quick look around found Beckett using a Pc Tablet near by. “Doc, can I please have some advil for my headache that the transporter gave me please?” Xander asked softly as the pressure in his head went from a throb to thunder.  
“Do yea know wha caused it lad?” He asked looking concerned.  
“The bright flash, I didn't think it would be that bright, gave me a thundering headache.” He sank down on to the nearest bed, cradling his head in his hands. “That's starting to turn into a migraine.”   
“I'll need to run tests to make sure it was just the flash, lad.” Beckett winced. “And if it's heading for a migraine then you have two options, I knock you out or I give you something that will probably make you a wee bit loopy.”  
“knock me out please...this hurts...” Xander looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“Just enough to get you through the scans, by then I should know the cause and be able to give you the right pain killer for it.” Beckett agreed going to get a sedative.  
Xander laid down on the bed, curling up and covering his eyes with his hands, not just to black out the lights but to hide his tears, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from sobbing. He'd never had a migraine come in so fast or strong before.  
“Here you go lad.” He felt the cool prick of a needle in his shoulder and quickly descended into blissful darkness.

**

Xander floated in darkness for a long time before he realised that he could hear what was going on around him.  
“Explain it without the medical jargon Carson please.” John sounded tired and worried.  
“The transporter didn't cause the migraine it just triggered it, he was heading for a bad one as it was the Transporter just made it worse and brought it on a lot faster.” Carson sighed. “He is exhausted mentally, more than likely from those tests you said he had, I saw it a lot in University students, felt it myself a few times around exam time. A few days of rest and not doing anything more strenuous then watching tv and he'll be fine.”   
“You sound a little hesitant.” Jack spoke up.  
“I've seen a similar reaction in vampire mates when one mate got injured the other felt it, knocked him on his ass for hours.” Carson sighed, “If John wasn't here I would assume he had something fatal happen to him, but as he is here and fine...”  
“Anyone brought in badly injured since he arrived?” Jack asked, Xander could feel the tension rolling off him.  
“Not that badly, no. But I did check with Jennifer just to be one the safe side, only one person was badly injured over there and that was Major Lorne, he took a nasty tumble down the stairs, broke his neck, if he was human he'd be very dead.”   
“Lorne?” John sounded stunned. “Why hasn't Xander picked up on that before?”  
“Lorne hasn't been back here since your debriefing.” Jack spoke up. “Not for long at any rate and Xander hasn't been on base...” He breathed in sharply.  
“You think he's avoiding Xander?”  
“It's possible that he felt a faint pull from him when Xander tracked you down, and multiple mates for shifters go in a set order, there is no way around that. He has felt a few faint pulls but nothing he could pin point, which suggests that the bond isn't ready for the third to be brought in yet.” Jack sighed. “Given time, Xander will feel and he will track them down no matter where they are.”  
“He can't turn it down?” Carson inquired sounding curious.  
“He can if it is mutual but only after they've acknowledged each other that they are in fact mates, it can easily be completed later, but if there is another mate after him they can't bond until he has been added.” Jack explained quietly.  
“Then how did he feel it?”  
“They've met.” Jack shifted a bit. “That would give Xander a small knowing of where his potential mates are and how they are doing. Other than that I don't really know how it works, I've asked and they can't explain it.”  
“They?”  
“Other Shifters that I've met over the years, it's how I know what I know.” He shrugged. “But we shouldn't go making any plans, it is up to Xander to decide what to do, and it wouldn't be the first time with him that someone told us something about his symptoms that they were dead sure about only to have him prove them wrong.”  
“Feeling better Xan?” John asked quietly making the others pausing in their conversation.  
“Lots.” Xander murmured without moving or opening his eyes. “Still tired.”  
“You still have a bit of sedative in you so I'm not that surprised.” John smiled, reaching out to gently stroke Xander's hair back.  
“Can I take him home to rest?” Jack asked.  
“Aye, he'll be a wee bit wobbly on his feet and a bit dizzy but he should be fine by tomorrow, I put him on medical leave for three days so he can come back then.”  
Xander frowned slightly. “John?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Felt a pull and discomfort...but not you...” He slowly opened his eyes, squinting a bit at the bright light from a near by lamp, but the rest of the room was dim.  
“Which direction?”  
“West, near water.”  
“We'll look into it tomorrow, we think we know who but it's going to be up to them.” John nodded slowly.  
“Always is.” Xander smiled slightly, and with John's help sat up, letting Carson disconnect the IV and the silent heart monitor.  
“Take things slow today, lad. Rest for two days after that and only then can you try and sneak back in, when you think I'm not looking.” Carson gave him a stern look.  
“Understood.” Xander nodded.  
“Let's get you home.” Jack pushed off from the wall, grabbing Xander's satchel and laptop.  
A quick glance surprised Xander to find that he was still in his street clothes and not medical scrubs and let John and Jack guide him out of the mountain and back to Jack's home and into his own bed.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least five more chapters to come, but this isn't complete yet....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Xander spent three days in bed, the first two days he didn't do more than sleep and stumble to the bathroom when he needed to go. It was enjoyable as Ryan had flown down and they spent the entire time joined at the hip, resting together and chatting to catch up when Xander felt coherent.   
He easily slipped into the base after his three days were up without Jack or John realising that he had given them the slip. He headed straight for the infirmary to be cleared. Dr Lam warned him to drink plenty of fluids, limit his coffee and to stop if he felt another headache coming on and to head home for the day.  
He returned to his office, pulling the two notes taped to his door off and closed the door after turning on the lights. The first one he opened was from Jack scolding him for sneaking off but warned him that he should take it easy no matter how much McKay bugged him. The second note was from McKay, most of it was a long rant with a request of the number of crystals needed, generators and a long list of things that needed to be repaired that had been placed in his office already.  
He got the crystals started first, setting timers on top to go off when they were done, then after a quick scan of his materials pulled everything he would need to make a generator. He set up his lap top and put on a music list before he began the long task of putting one of his generators together.

**

Xander glanced up when McKay stormed in, ranting all the while, jotted different calculations down on his boards, grabbed one of the chests waiting by the door to be delivered to McKay later and stormed back out again, still chewing someone a new one.  
He snorted, shaking his head in amusement before turning his attention back to the piece of equipment that he was fixing. He looked back up twenty minutes later as his door opened again and Radek poked his head in.  
“Rodney said more crates here?” Xander pointed at the stack by the door.  
“Who pissed him off this time?” Xander asked setting the pliers aside and checked it with a power meter, nodded to himself and began putting the piece of equipment back together.  
“One of new scientists.” Radek rolled his eyes. “They did not listen and blew up a lab.”  
“Stupid of them.” Xander shook his head, putting the casing back on and set it back in the crate it had come in and moved it to join the others waiting to be taken. “Can you give this to John?” He held up a sealed envelope.  
“Of course.” Radek nodded slipping it into his BDU pocket, and began stacking the crates on the trolley he had brought with him. “You feeling better?”  
“Much, though not really looking forward to my next lot of tests.” Xander nodded, pulling a face. “Send me an email or something to let me know if you need more crystals and what type. I'll make some more.”  
“Has someone come in to watch you make them?” Radek asked.  
“John and McKay.” Xander nodded. “John thinks he's almost got it, when he comes back here he's going to spend some time with me to keep trying.” He sighed. “We don't know why it doesn't work for anyone else yet, they think it might because of my Gene being slightly different to everyone else.” He shrugged. “We'll figure it out eventually.” He opened up the next crate and pulled out nine pieces of equipment that looked a lot like a mix of the PC tablets and a game boy. “Hmm...” He tilted his head before he set them down on his desk and moved to his black board and began jotting down calculations down at a fast speed.  
“See you later Alex.” Radek chuckled before leaving pushing the trolley in front of him.   
Xander absently waved not turning his attention back from the numbers he was jotting down. He paused halfway through when he mind went blank and growled. “Hate that.” he muttered setting the piece of chalk down and went back to tinkering and repairing. 

**

“Xan?” He looked up to see Jack entering his lab fidgeting.  
“What's up?” Xander asked setting the soldering iron aside  
“I'm bored, I have nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, Walter kicked me out of my office when he saw me make a paper clip chain.” He scowled. “Need something to do with my hands.”  
“Blue prints there.” Xander pointed to the four blue prints on a near by desk. “Take your pick and start building.”   
“You know I don't...”  
“Tell that to someone who hasn't seen your garage.” Xander snorted shaking his head. “When you get bored you build or pull things apart, Jack.” He raised an eyebrow at him when Jack just bounced on the balls of his feet. “After all you are the one who fixed my TV when it blew.”  
“Right.” Jack sighed and moved in to look over the blue prints before he moved to the shelves and began pulling out pieces before he took over one for the benches to getting working on putting something together. “So what has Shade agitated? He stuck to my side like glue last night.” Jack asked suddenly a few hours later.  
“I was playing with the idea of getting my own place, I put it aside when Shade baulked at the idea.” Xander shrugged not looking up from what he was working on.   
“Shifters rarely leave their Master, even after they have mated, even when their pack expands through birth or adoption of others.” Jack informed him. “Why were you thinking of moving? You need more space? 'Cause you know you aren't cramping my style or anything like that.”  
“Sometimes it feels like I am.” Xander sighed. “Part of it is because I've been hearing rumours starting about you and me, because I am renting out your attic.”  
“Ignore them, they have nothing.” Jack ordered. “Those that have a problem with that here don't last, not with all the different people we meet.” He paused to concentrate on what he was doing for a moment. “Everyone here will keep their mouths shut and protect each other because a majority of the base is bi or gay or just don't give a damn. Someone tries something you tell someone on my team or even John and we'll deal with it.” He tossed his screwdriver down and picked up some pliers. “The President knows the stats here, so does quite a few higher ups, they leave it alone because it helps with first contact situations, all the bases under the SGC are under a 'we don't care, even with proof' pardon for the DADT.”  
“No one has tried anything but the rumours started with the mess hall crew and those newish guards that have the evening shift at the front gate.” Xander assured him, clipping a few wires.   
“I'll get Walter to look into it.” Jack sighed. “Do you need more space? Because that can happen, the back wall is fake take that out and you get another fifteen feet or so.”  
“I might just do that, or at least put a door into the fake wall, make the other side into a proper bed room.” Xander mused.  
“You know anything about construction?”  
“Not a thing.” Xander admitted with a faint chuckle. “But it shouldn't be too hard to get a few D-I-Y kits for what I want.”  
“Get the kits and we'll make it a team thing, it's how I got the back porch finally finished and the garage extended.” Jack threw a grin over his shoulder.  
“I'll think about it.” Xander nodded.  
“You heard back about your results yet? It's nearly been a week.”  
“I should hear by Monday. I just wish I knew which tests I took, first, second, third, or hell fourth considering how fried my brain felt when I was done.”  
“Four years?” Jack looked at him over his shoulder.  
“On average it takes four years to get a Ph.D after you have your Masters.” Xander explained. “I may be ahead of other people, but I have no idea where abouts I am, McKay throws the tests at me out of order and some times in different subjects than what I am supposed to be doing.” He shook his head. “I really wouldn't be surprised to come out of this with two Ph.D's and a number of different Masters.”  
“I would have through you could check that on the University site to check your grades.” Jack frowned.  
“I can, I found out that those tests I did when I first arrived were first year tests in Applied Math, Theoretical Math and Physics.” He sighed. “Apparently I did really well, I passed straight into second year subjects.” He set his finished piece in a crate and turned to get the next one and blinked when he realised that he was done. Shrugging he pulled out pieces to build another generator, he knew that they were always needed. “I have completed assignments from all areas, but last time I checked only first year was completed.”  
“When was that?” Jack inquired before cursing and sucked on a finger he had pinched by accident.  
“A few months ago, at that point I was seven months head of everyone else taking the course.” They settled in to a comfortable silence for awhile before someone knocked on the lab door before it opened and Daniel poked his head in.  
“Xander have you seen Jack? No one has seen him since lunch and people are getting nervous.”   
“I'm here, Danny.” Jack chuckled setting aside his tools and wiped off his hands. “Am I needed somewhere?”  
“Walter found some paperwork that only you can sign and it needs to be done before you leave for the night.” Daniel nodded smiling slightly.  
“What time is it?” Xander asked. “I gotta get a clock for in here.” he muttered.  
“It's just after seven.” He glanced around. “What's with the crates?”  
“Stuff that I've completed for McKay.” Xander shrugged. “Someone comes around once or twice a day to pick it up.”  
“Finish up what you're doing and head home, I should be there in a few hours.” Jack told him as he cleared up the area he had been doing before he followed Daniel out.

**

 

Xander grumbled sleepily as he made his way to his lab, a new bag of coffee tucked under one arm and a handful of emails that he had printed out to read on the way to his lab. It was mostly a list of things that McKay wanted, a schedule of times for when someone would come around to pick up what ever he had completed that day including his assignments. One was a memo reminder for people to please not to piss of McKay from Jack and to actually listen when McKay tells that it isn't a good idea to do something. The second Memo was asking for who ever had stolen two of the conference room chairs to return them or to order replacements.   
He chuckled at that one, he could understand why someone would steal those chairs, they were damn comfortable to sit in. He swiped his card and pushed open his lab door when it beeped unlocked. He turned on the lights, set up the two coffee pots, filling them from one of the bottles of water that he kept stored in there.  
He tossed the memo's in the trash and set the list down next to his laptop pausing when he found a envelope sitting on the key board when he lifted the lid.  
He sat down before opening it, wishing that it didn't take so long for the coffee to finish perking, he hadn't had any yet. Jack was out at home much to his disgust.   
'Xander,  
I find it a little odd writing such a personal letter to someone I haven't actually met, so bear with me if I ramble or talk in circles for a bit.  
First I would like to thank you for giving me the space and time to get a few things figured out in my own head. I am kinda new at this whole vampire thing and I know I probably shouldn't be writing that down but I got Sheppard to promise to deliver this and put it where only you would find it.  
I have spent the last week catching up on all the things that I should have already been taught but we had all put off until a time we were a little less busy. So I have finally learnt a bit more about mates, mating, in more detail than I really wanted to know about at that point in time, vampires in general and quite a bit about what is well known facts about Shifters.  
Sheppard told me that you felt it when I got badly hurt last week and hope that it didn't interrupt you too badly as it was my own damn stupidity that got me hurt in the first place. (Always put you shoes on before you run down stairs and tie your laces first.)  
I admit that I am a little uneasy to find out that I am the mate of someone who is already mated to my CO. I guess in time I'll get used to it. I have a weeks leave coming up next week, when would be a good time to meet up and get the awkward stage of meeting out of the way?  
EL.'

“Gonna have to tell him to be a little more cryptic.” Xander muttered setting the letter on fire until it was nothing but ashes and got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. “And John to get a better hiding spot.” He booted his laptop and did a quick check of his email before he put on a play list to listen too that he knew that John didn't mind, he knew that some time today he was supposed to join him to get a better handle on creating the crystals.  
He turned and stared at the math equations written over the many boards around the room while sipping at his first cup of coffee.  
“Hey Xander....” Daniel poked his head in.  
“First cup.” Xander warned, proud that they were understandable.  
“Noted.” Daniel chuckled in understanding, he was much the same. “Jack wants Shade to join him in the conference room, Hammond was told that you can sniff out drugs and go'uald, we suspect a few people of either using or being snaked.”  
“Sure.” Xander nodded gulping down the rest of his cup, set it down before opening a draw and handed Daniel a collar. “Sam made it stronger after my last one snapped.” He explained, stretching.  
“What's this wire?” He pointed to one wire that was close to the buckle.  
“Speaker, she made the comm smaller and actually built it in to the collar so it's not as noticeable.” Daniel nodded look it over, it had Shade's name, Jack's, the Symbol of the SGC carved into it.  
“Does it have the card strip built into it?”  
“Yep.” Xander nodded before he stepped back from the desk and shimmered into Shade and trotted to sit in front of Daniel to let him put the new collar on. He rose and shook himself hard to let the collar settle naturally once it was buckled and trotted beside Daniel heading towards the conference room on level 27.  
He slipped in unnoticed behind Daniel and ducked under the table, sniffing at the boots and legs that were within reach then slip out from under the table and sat behind a chair and saw Daniel move and Hammond nod slightly then Shade moved to the next that he had smelt drugs on, then moved to sit beside Hammond, sitting straight, ears perked, tongue hanging out, obviously waiting for orders.  
“MP's.” Hammond called and waited for the four men to appear. “Escort Peters and Jones to the infirmary for a mandatory check for all drugs and snakes.” He glanced at Shade. “Anyone else?” Shade shook his head.  
“yes sir.”  
“Good boy.” Jack reached down and scratched Shade's ears.  
“Have you gone through those files I gave you Jack?” Hammond asked after dismissing the other men and Daniel.  
“Yes, sir, I've got it down to five people, I'll have to meet them to cut it down a bit more.” Jack nodded. “How many are we allowed to have? Two of them are on the same team and work well together, but they are apart of a larger team.”  
“Two at the most.” Hammond leaned back in his chair. “Why do you want the entire team, bar that they are used to each other?”  
“One is the team leader, one is an ex-cop and is use to digging for information, one is the tech support doing all the computer stuff they might need, one is the ME, one is the forensics expert and the last is back up support in questioning and investigating.” Jack explained. “They make a damn good team they have the best solve rate in DC.”  
“If they are the best then their Director might not want to give them up for a classified program.” Hammond warned. “Or they might not want to leave.”  
“I realise that sir, but honestly they are the only five rated high enough to be brought in here with out having to get clearances from scratch.” Jack sighed, still rubbing Shade's head.   
“How many would need that out of that team?”  
“They would all need a clearance boost, but four would need it nearly from scratch.” Jack admitted.  
“Start with the two that already have clearance and if they need more help then they can ask for the rest of their team.” Hammond told him. “To be honest I'm not sure we have enough work to keep two of them busy let alone the entire team.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “It is their choice to be posted here or not.” He stood up. “Don't forget that I'll be spending more time in DC than here from next month, so you need to keep up with the paper work.”  
“Yes sir.” Jack grimaced. “How did you not go insane with all the paperwork?”  
“It kept my mind off what trouble you and your team were getting into. Make sure you keep a large supply of Antacids and pencils to snap in frustration.” Hammond advised with a smirk before leaving the conference room.  
“Hmm, looks like I'm going to DC, Shade.” He got to his feet and headed down to Carter's office, Shade at his heels. “You want to come with? Should be about a week or so.”  
Shade shifted once they were in a blind camera area and bit his lip. “I'd like to but Lorne has next week off, so I was going to make plans to meet up with him and get the awkward stuff out of the way and to make sure that it is each other that we are sensing.”  
“Good plan, not sure what else he really could be if he isn't a mate.” Jack nodded in understanding.   
“The only thing I can think of is pack mate...” Xander shrugged pausing outside Sam's lab. “I need more coffee and a lot of projects that Rodney wants now.”  
“Coffee, and try not to work yourself in to exhaustion again.”  
“Yes sir.” Xander nodded and headed into his own lab.

**

Xander hummed under his breath as he sketched out a few plans that he had running around his head, tilting his head as he heard the front door open, glancing at Evan who was working on his lap top then to John who was stretched out on the couch reading a book.   
The first meeting had been a little awkward, just talking a bit stiltedly about their interests, the second had been better when Xander had told him everything bluntly, leaving Evan staring at him for a few moments before he laughed and replied just as bluntly. Things were still a little awkward between Evan and John but given time they would relax a bit more around each other.  
He slowly grinned and John looked at him.  
“What?”  
“Jack's back.” Xander answered, shifting into Shade and bolted out of his room and down the stairs greeting Jack enthusiastically, making the older man laugh.  
“Missed me huh?” Jack chuckled, running his hands over Shade's head before giving his ears a good scratch. He released Shade's head when he dropped down to all fours and began sniffing around him and then sat and stared at him for a moment and gave him a curious whine, tilting his head. “What? I'm not a mind reader Shade.”  
Shade reared back onto his back legs and shifted to Xander who looked at him with a small frown. “You've been with a shifter.”  
“I had a meeting with a shifter, not that I knew that until I met the man.” Jack shrugged.  
“You smell like he rubbed all over you.” Xander frowned and leaned forward a little to take another sniff. “Hmm, smells like he was close to his heat cycle or just finished.”  
“I didn't ask.” Jack sighed. “But probably explains why his mate kept growling at me when I got too close and why they requested more time.”  
“So did they agree or are they thinking it over?” Xander asked changing the subject, when he saw that Jack was a little uncomfortable.  
“They will be here in two weeks, it seems I got there in time to give them another option other than retiring or changing departments.” Jack headed for his fridge and pulled out a beer.  
“Good, a little less stress for you then.” Xander beamed.  
“So how did the meeting go with Lorne?”  
“Awkward at first.” Xander shrugged. “Wasn't really expecting anything else, but we're getting to know each other and he and John are getting used to each other.”  
“So...” He raised an eyebrow. “Why aren't they here?”  
“They are, they're upstairs relaxing.” Xander pointed up.  
“Then why are you down here?” Jack asked with a smirk.  
“Because I missed you, you were gone for nearly three weeks.” Xander looked down at his feet a little embarrassed. “Oh before I forget...” He bounced a little on the balls of his feet. “Can I get an outside door and stairs in for the attic? That way we don't have to troop through the house all the time and interrupt you if you're busy.”  
“It wouldn't be very secure, Xan.” Jack shook his head. “And at least this way I know who is in the house and can hear you come and go.” He held up a hand. “And before you complain or protest, it's is not a bother or a problem.” Xander just sighed and nodded. “Now have you thought anymore about expanding your area?”  
“Did it while you were gone, things were strangely quiet while you were gone, so your team and John's team and Evan helped me put in the bedroom.” Xander nodded.  
“Just a bedroom?” Jack raised an eyebrow.   
“And a guest room and a tinker room, but the bedroom had to be large to house three or more people and their things.” Xander shrugged. “We don't know exactly how many mate's I'll end up with and thought that the extra space would be good since we all have to get ready for work at the same time.”  
“Tinker room?”  
“Something for me to store stuff that I'm working on that I bring home or do from home. Sam thinks that there is still enough room to expand more if I need to, so at a later date if they guys want a room we can put something in for them.” He bit his lip and sighed. “In some ways it would be so much easier if we could get our own place with out Shade panicking all the time.”  
“It's the way it works Xander.” Jack reminded him. “If all else fails and you run out of room then we'll figure something else out or move to a larger house.” Jack shrugged. “Now, go back to you mates and let me unwind.”  
“Yes, sir.” Xander nodded and scampered back up to his rooms and slid on to the couch with John on one side and Evan on the other.  
“A bit cranky is he?” John asked, setting his book down and rubbed a hand over his back when Xander sat down between them.  
“Yeah, doesn't look it but he is.” Xander nodded.  
“Give him a few days, he'll be back to normal.” Evan nudged his shoulder giving him an encouraging smile. “Jet lag is a bitch, not to mention the assholes he probably had to deal with while he was in DC, on top of what he was there for in the first place.”  
“Daniel and Carter did warn you that he would come back cranky.” John reminded him.  
“Yeah I know, I just didn't expect to go territorial when I smelt another shifter on him.” Xander sighed looking down at his hands in his lap.  
“It's not really all that surprising, Xan.” Evan reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.  
“If I react like that to just the smell on him, how am I going to react when this guy finally turns up on base?” Xander asked in a small voice. “I don't want to attack him because he's shown up to do his job.”  
“Why would you?” Evan frowned.  
“Base is my territory.” Xander said sullenly.   
“Ah.” Evan winced. “Not much we can really do about that, he's going to need to go every where on base...” He frowned in thought.  
“If you have a territorial response to actually meeting this guy, then we can request that he stay out of your packs offices, but that's about all we can do.” John suggested pulling Xander a little closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss. He watched as Evan did the same and smiled slightly as Xander slowly relaxed against them.   
They shared a triumphant smile when Xander shifted off the couch a little while later turned his attention back to his sketches humming softly under his breath and turned back to what they had been doing to wind down after an long paperwork filled day.

**

Xander paused reading through a stack of papers bound together frowning as he went back a few pages to reread the calculations before he quickly scanned around the mess not finding McKay or Radek he made his way to their labs that they kept when they were on this base. He frowned when he found their labs locked and headed to find Sam and tapped on her open door.  
“Hey Xander, what's up?” She asked looking up from the computer she was working on.   
“Have you seen McKay or Radek?” He asked looking down at the papers in his hands again. “They said that they were going to be on base all day.”  
“Something came up on their other base and they had to go fix it.” She studied him for a moment. “What's wrong?”  
“McKay gave me a stack of papers to read over, said to discuss it with him and Radek if I found anything really off about them...” He hesitated. “Who ever did these up they didn't pay attention to everything they were putting down...”  
“May I see?” She asked holding out a hand. He handed it over and perched on a stool while she looked it over. “I'm not sure I see a problem with the math, Xander.” She flipped back to the start of the paper looking for a name on it and paused. “What do you see wrong with it?” She asked after a moment, a strange look on her face.  
“While in theory the bridge would work, even if it did connect to a 'dead' or null reality it would tear it apart with in hours of the bridge connecting.” He began pacing, hands gripping the other papers in his hands. “It would take a massive amount of power on this side to disconnect it before the other side imploded causing a rather large backlash explosion on this side at least five times worse of Hiroshima.” He explained.  
“Nothing in the math shows that.” Sam frowned.  
“It's here.” Xander took the paper from her flicking through it until he came to the part that had worried him and pointed out the large section.   
“I still don't see it.” She admitted.  
“Apply it to say opening a wormhole.” Xander said slowly as if she was mentally challenged. “Which in a very rough and crude way is what this is doing.” He watched her face as he spoke.  
“But we wouldn't do it that way.” She pointed out.  
“No, because you know how to do that after studying the stargate, say you didn't know or didn't understand that and you just came up with that.” He pointed at the paper.  
“Oh god.” Her shoulders slumped. “We didn't even consider that when we first saw that, we thought it was an answer to our problems.”  
Xander froze. “You've already tried this?”  
“A few years ago.” She nodded. “McKay's sister wrote that.”  
“how bad was it?” Xander asked quietly.   
“Nowhere near that as a McKay from that Universe risked everything to step over to tell them what they were doing to his reality. With his help they were able to send him back and close the bridge but it cost them a lot of power to do it.” Sam explained. “You saw what no one else did, including myself, McKay and Radek.” She looked at the other papers. “Can I see those?”  
He handed them over and watched as she flipped through them.  
“These are all past papers where we've tried and failed, sometimes at a great cost.” She said quietly handing them back. “We've mostly learned that just because we can do something doesn't mean that we should try and not to let our egos get too big.” She sighed. “That is why a lot of our papers get passed around to all the top scientists to go over it to see if they can spot problems before they happen.”  
“Why would he give them to me if they are done experiments even if they did fail?”  
“It's probably why, he wants to see if you can see the problems and understand why it is a problem. It is something that we've all learned the hard way.” She looked him in the eye. “Every scientist does, even mathematicians. He's trying to teach it to you without the pain we all went through to drive the point home, that would be my guess, but I've been wrong about McKay before so...” She shrugged. “You'd be better of asking him, take notes and give it all to him when he gets back.”  
“And that would be when?” Xander raised an eyebrow.  
“At this rate, a few days.”  
“Right thanks.” He picked up the papers and returned to his own lab, grabbed a few note books and began taking his own notes on the papers he was going through, starting with the one that had made him panic.

**

Xander walked into the mess, glancing around as he poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple to munch on before approaching Jack's old team with Cameron Mitchell, he'd met the man on and off but hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know the man, even though he'd been on the base for over a year.   
“Hey Xander.” Daniel greeted him with a smile. “That all you eating?”  
“I ate two hours ago.” He shrugged taking a large bite.  
“You've met Cameron right?” Daniel asked frowned.  
“In passing, he always manages to get called away when I meet you guys for training.” he nodded after he swallowed. “Are you guys busy today?”  
“A few personal assignments why?” Sam asked looking up from her pie.  
“I wanted to go for a long run, need to destress from all the papers McKay has been giving me for the past week and no one else is free for awhile.” He sighed staring at his half eaten apple.  
“I am free Alexander.” Teal'c volunteered as he finished off his pie.  
“Where exactly do you run?” Cameron asked pushing his empty plate away.  
“Out in the forest around the base.” Sam answered. “When they say a long run they mean it, it'll be at least ten to fifteen miles, if not more.” She smiled at Xander. “They won't come in until they have thoroughly exhausted themselves physically.”  
“You should see if Ronnon wants to join, he likes to run a lot when he doesn't have anyone to fight.” Cameron suggested.  
“I can call him and see if he wants to join you, it will also be good tracking training.” Daniel offered.  
“Sure, anyone want to join for the first few miles?” He eyed Sam and Daniel when they both declined claiming too much paper work. “Colonel?”  
“I take it that you don't exactly run together?” He eyed him and Teal'c warily.   
“Not really, sort of follow each other for awhile while we are in sight of each other.” Xander shook his head. “It's better than running on the tread mills though.”  
“There is that.” He nodded slowly before he sighed. “I really can't I got too much paper work that needs to be handed in today or I really would.”  
Xander looked at Daniel who was talking to someone on his headset.  
“Ronnon will meet you topside at the gate.” He informed them after he hung up.  
“Teal'c?”  
“I am coming Alexander.” He rose from his seat.  
Xander tossed his half eaten apple and half drunk coffee before following Teal'c up to the main gate where Ronnon was waiting and led them to their usual starting point. He glanced around carefully to make sure that no one was around and then shifted to Shade and they all trotted into the surrounding forest, quickly picking up speed with every step.

**

Shade was crouched low growling at the soldiers near their position guarding an injured and unconscious Daniel Jackson. His muzzle was coated in blood and his coat was splattered to the point some of it was clumping together.  
“Damn how are we supposed to get the Doc to get medical attention if he won't let us move?” One swore.  
“Move aside he knows me.” A dimly familiar voice ordered, revealing Colonel Cameron Mitchell. “Hey Shade, stand down, good job.” He moved forward with confidence and knelt in front of him, ignoring the blood to give his head a pat. He slowed when Shade growled at him when he reached for Daniel but didn't stop carefully checking his team mate over. “Any of my team near by?” He called over his shoulder.  
“Just Sheppard.”   
“He'll do.” Cameron assured him, looking up when John walking in a few minutes later. “He won't let me move him or really check him over.”  
“Shade, heel.” John pointing to his feet and his eyes narrowed as Shade moved slowly, limping before leaning against his side carefully. “Good boy.” He knelt to carefully check over his mate but pulled his hands back when Shade growled at him to back off. He moved slowly once Daniel had been loaded onto a stretcher and carried off, he had ordered Shade on to one but he had refused to move from his side.   
By the time they had reached the infirmary all the critical cases were either already in surgery or been shipped to the nearest hospital for care. He waited until one of the three docs had a spare minute.  
“Any of the therapy showers in use?”  
“No why?” Dr Keller looked up from the chart she was writing in and saw him point down at Shade.   
“Want to clean him up, he's going to need someone to check him too, I think he's got at least crack ribs and he's favouring his left paw.” He saw her raised eyebrows. “He was protecting Daniel Jackson.”  
“Yeah they're free, Carson told me to send him to you when you go him calmed down...”  
“I'll call.” John nodded and led Shade to one of the free showers to carefully clean him up checking for cuts, to inform Carson where they were if they needed stitching. He was halfway through when the doctor joined him and started on the two gashes he'd found, then carefully checking the ribs and injured paw.  
“I'll need to take scans lad, both as wolf and man.” He finally announced.  
“Is it wise for him to shift while injured?” John asked frowning.  
“O’Neill said it was fine, injuries don't always carry over, but healing time doesn't either.”  
“So he'll have to heal as a wolf if he is badly injured.” John nodded slowly.  
“Aye. Can he walk?”  
“Slowly, refused to get on a stretcher when I ordered him too.” John nodded scowling at Shade who was standing still, his head hanging, whimpering slightly. “Not mad at you, Shade, just think you should have taken the less painful way to get help.” He soothed him, rubbing him gently over his muzzle.   
“well this time it's a stretcher ride to be scanned laddy.” He gave Shade a stern look, ignoring the pleading puppy eyes he was getting. “Let's get you dry, no shaking, you'll tear the stitches.” He warned as they eased Shade out and gently patted his fur dry enough so he wasn't dripping.  
Once he was laying as comfortably as he could get on the stretcher they carried him to get scanned but couldn't get him to Shift back to Xander.  
“There's a reason for it, Carson, either he can't for one reason or another or he thinks it will injure either one of them to do so.” John shook his head when Carson started muttering about stubborn mutts. He tilted his head looking thoughtful. “Can you do a deeper scan? He's been moody for the last week complaining of headaches and stomach upsets.”  
“Aye...” Carson tapped on the tablet in his hands and waited for the new results to pop up. “Ribs are bruised not cracked, his left clavicle is fractured which is what his causing the limp, his leg and paw are just fine.” He browsed through some of the other results showing and paled.  
“Carson?” John frowned in worry.  
“He's miscarrying. He took too many kicks to the side.” Carson said in a tight voice. “I thought the patches were supposed to stop...And I know you are really careful with the condoms...”  
“Yeah we are but sometimes it just isn't enough.” John's voice was soft and filled with pain. “Can you tell who's it is?”  
“I thought you were the only mate?” Carson's eyes widened.  
“No he found his other mate not long after that really bad migraine a few weeks back.” John shook his head.   
Carson toggled a few buttons and glanced up. “You sure you want to know?”  
“Yeah, at least we'll know who slipped.”  
“You fathered three, the other mate fathered four.”  
“A litter?” John winced as his voice cracked.  
“Aye it appears that way, but I don't think all of them would have made it past the tenth week.” He eyed Shade as he shifted with a whimper. “He's about three weeks if it matters.” He sighed. “I can't do much for him but give him something for the pain, best thing you can do is to take him home let him curl up some where on an old sheet you can throw out afterward.” He eyed them both for a moment. “Bury them in the garden so you can morn them don't push this aside and let it fester.” He warned quietly.  
“Yeah, I hear you.” John muttered thickly. “Base is still in lock down, probably will be for awhile.”  
“Then take him to your quarters or where ever he wants to be, I'll bring you some old blankets and a box to seal them into until you can get off base.” He murmured before turning and leaving. “And get his other mate there too, O’Neill too if he wants him.”  
“Let's go then.” John carefully picked him up to ease him on to the ground and then followed him to where he wanted to be comfortable, calling Evan and O'Neill to join them as soon as they were free and warning them subtlety not to put it off.

**

Xander sat at the window staring out at the garden, where under the shelter of a tree a small wooden cross marked where his seven cubs were buried, not that they could have told that from the mess of blood that had been expelled from his body.  
He gently rubbed at his tender abdomen, he was not sure what he should be feeling. He knew that Shade was mourning the loss and dealing with it just fine. He and his mates on the other hand didn't really know where to start. They were all shocked to learn that he had been pregnant, the only indication that he had been was the slight mood swings he'd had for one week.  
“Xan?” Jack slipped into the apartment that Xander had created out of the attic room, Jack had originally given over to him. “John and Evan not here?” He asked leaning against the window sil.   
“I sent them out for awhile, told them to work it out of their system.” Xander answered in a soft voice that felt as if was being forced through his very thick feeling throat. “I thought maybe sparring with a few people would help them out.” He shrugged.  
“What about you?” Jack asked kindly.  
“I...” He closed his eyes for a long moment before he turned to meet his Master's eyes. “I don't know what to feel, Jack...I don't know what to do, to get it out...” His throat closed for a moment. “I've tried to cry, you know...but I can't.”  
“When you are ready, you will.” Jack assured him softly. “You can't force grief, it will come and ease in it's own time.”  
“I honestly didn't think it would hit us that hard, I mean John and I talked about it a few times in passing...” He turned to stare back out the window. “I mean accidents happen, we see it all the times in other relationships...” He swallowed hard. “We barely discussed it with Evan...” He bit his lip. “We never...thought that it would happen this soon...” A tear slid down his cheek. “We never considered that we might lose...that I might miscarry.”  
“You didn't know, Xander it wasn't your fault.” Jack moved to wrap and arm around his shoulders.   
“I know that it is not my fault, and I think considering what happened even if I had known I would not have changed anything, but tried to protect my side a bit better.” He leaned into Jack's side as he held him tightly for a moment, a few tears slid down his cheeks but the knot in his chest refused to dislodge.   
“Do you think a visit from Remy would help?”  
“Shade isn't having a problem grieving, it's me that is having the problem.” Xander said thickly, shaking his head. “Just time and my mates company...they have to get through this too.”  
“They both have leave stored if they wish to take it.” Jack offered. “Last time I checked John has about nine weeks backlogged.”  
“Ask them if they wish to take some time, I wouldn't mind their company but I'm not sure it is going to do them much good just to be sitting around with nothing to do.” Xander murmured into his shoulder.   
“I wouldn't call it nothing to do, I'm sure they have a few things they've been meaning to do...if they wish to take the time, they can still use the gym if they need to.” Jack disagreed. “If they don't want to take leave I have plenty of useless things that need to be done to keep them busy until they are ready to deal.”  
Xander nodded against his shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling of his master holding him.  
“Has Shade come forward since the miscarriage?” Jack asked quietly, raising his hand to run his fingers through Xander's hair. “It's been nearly a week.”  
“No he hasn't, but I can sense him from time to time, he's grieving but he is recovering.” Xander shook his head slightly but not enough to dislodge Jack's fingers.  
“Xander I don't want to step on any toes but have they cuddled with you, talked with you about this?” Jack asked quietly.  
“Yeah we have, we cuddle every night.” He nodded. “I think while it was a shock and unexpected, we are also relieved and disappointed at the same time.”  
“Anyone would be, Xan.” Jack gave him a gentle squeeze. He looked up as the front door opened and Evan stepped through looking tired and bruised but relaxed.  
“General.” He paused looking startled.  
“Off duty, Lorne.” Jack chuckled and nuzzled Xander's head before releasing him and made to make himself scarce. “You know where to find me if you guys need anything.” He nodded towards Evan before he slipped out of the room.  
“Hey.” Evan took Jack's place and gently tugged Xander into leaning against him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
“You and John feel better?” Xander asked softly, settling into Evan's side.   
“Yeah, we sparred against each other and a few soldiers, of course there is now rumours going around trying to figure out what exactly has pissed us off.” Evan murmured into his hair. “It's not like we could explain what is going on.” He held him tightly for a long time before speaking again. “John is with McKay, explaining what is going on. McKay told me that he had plans of getting John drunk to get him to talk if he had too.” He placed a kiss on Xander's forehead.   
“He is John's best friend, he can probably get him to open up a lot more than we could right now.” Xander murmured.   
“You don't mind that he'll know?” Evan murmured in return, resting his own head against Xander's.  
“No, some times I talk to him as well about our relationship, advice or just to see what he thinks of a few ideas a I had.” He smiled faintly. “Radek as well.” He huffed a little. “I don't really have anyone else to talk to, bar Jack and his team.”  
“I know, I only have a few people I talk to when I need to, I left all my friends behind when I went to Atlantis.” He relaxed into the window seat. “I've caught up with most of them since we came back but there is a lot I just can't tell them.”  
“I understand that, there is a lot I can't tell Remy or his Master...” He sighed, slowly pulling away from Evan and moved to the couch, and held a hand out for Evan to join him on the couch. He waited until Evan was settled behind him, holding him, running his fingers through his hair. “It sometimes makes it lonely, I feel bad because I can't tell them things, even though they understand...”  
“It still hurts.” Evan murmured in agreement.   
“Evan...” Xander bit his lip hesitating for a moment. “Answer me honestly, are you disappointed or relieved...” He couldn't finish his question.  
“Both, more relieved than disappointed...” He sighed, leaning forward to kiss Xander gently on the lips. “But I am more disappointed in myself, that I was so relieved.” He sighed, playing with Xander's hair for a long moment. “at this point none of us are ready for a family or the changes we would all have to make...” He winced at his own bluntness. “Your career is only just starting, and John and I are still career minded...”  
“I understand what you are trying to say.” Xander chuckled softly. “There is a chance it could happen again.” His voice was barely heard.  
“I know, so does John...” Evan squeezed him tightly before loosening his grip a little. “If it does then we will deal...” He was silent for a little longer. “Later when things are a little more settled we'll talk more about this, maybe plan for this a few years down the road.”  
“Hopefully sometime after I have my PhD's and after I'm over thirty.” Xander mumbled.   
“We've all got a long life in front of us, whether it is in five years, ten years or thirty...I don't think it will matter.” Evan murmured.   
“I'll keep that in mind.” Xander nodded against his chest. He was quiet for a long moment. “I'm afraid of finding another mate, Evan.” Xander spoke softly. “Things aren't completely settled with us and I think it will be harder to accommodate everyone, some times it is hard just with the three of us...”  
“It would be difficult, I grant you, but we'd work it out just like we all did when I joined you and John.” Evan reassured him gently. “If and when it happens, we'll deal one day at a time.”   
“one day at a time.” Xander agreed softly closing his eyes and just enjoying being with one of his mates uninterrupted for a time.


	7. Chapter 7

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

  
  


  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


  
  


Xander listened while he stared at the papers in front of him running the calculations back through his mind to make sure that he hadn't made any blatant mistakes. He raised an eyebrow at something John had said and turned to look at him sitting on the couch behind him. 

“What?” John asked lowering his PC tablet, where he had been taking notes on the paper he was reviewing.

“I hope you meant divert instead of invert.” Xander commented turning back to his calculations, he had an uneasy feeling that this latest paper that Rodney had demanded he write was important but couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

“Why?”

“Well if they inverted it, then it would cause a heat sync, which while it could be a good thing, there is nothing to keep it under control, it would cause a massive overload from overheating, and most likely melt the core...hence the overload leading to a very pretty fast impact explosion.” Xander explained without looking up as he wrote out the final line of math before setting his pen back down.

“You sure?” John frowned obviously going back to reread what he had read out loud.

“Basic physics.” Xander shrugged, gathering his papers together to place them in a file and spun around to hand it to John. “Skim through it for me? Make sure there isn't any obvious mistakes?” He pleaded. “Rodney demanded I write it out when he saw my theory that I was toying with and told me that I had a week to get it done and wouldn't take no for an answer.”

“You're on leave.” John frowned taking the file and began to read slowly through the papers.

“Like I said he wouldn't take no for an answer.” Xander shrugged. “I still have to do the essay format for that to explain the math.”

“Looks okay.” John spoke up a few minutes later. “It's a bit higher math then I am used to but I don't see any obvious mistakes.” He handed it back.

“Good.” He dropped it on the coffee table. “So what has gotten you so uneasy?” He asked changing the subject.

“What do you mean?” John glanced at him in surprise.

“Two days ago I felt a spike of mixed emotions from you, surprise, unease, a bit of anger, depression and a lot of longing...” Xander explained tilting his head to study John. “Since then you've been...brooding I guess is the word I am looking for.”

“I got an email from my brother.” John admitted roughly. “I haven't heard from any of my family since my father and I fought...it caught me off guard.”

“Have you replied?” Xander asked.

“Don't really know what to say.” John sighed rubbing at his hair. 

“It's been nearly twenty years John.” Xander pointed out gently. “And don't forget they are still mortal, you have a chance here to patch things up and have your family back. Some people never get that chance.”

“It's not like I can actually tell them a lot about what I do.” John scowled.

“You never know, they are both retired Navy from what you've told me, see what their clearance is if you want to tell them what you've been doing for the last few years.” Xander suggested.

“Yeah but can I tell them about me now being a Vampire?” John asked softly. “How do I explain that to them? How do I tell them that if it wasn't for that fact I got turned that I would have died years ago.”

“Then don't. Wait and see how things go, it's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride, things aren't going to fall into place, too much time has passed and I'm sure a lot of hurtful things were said on both sides.” Xander shrugged. “Just like everything else, it is going to take time and work.” He got up and settled on to the couch next to John. “Did your brother even know about what you and your father argued about?”

“No just that we had a huge blow out.” John shook his head. “I heard from him every week after the fight, whether I had time to answer or not for about three months then he just stopped writing. I tried a few times to get in contact, email and calls but he never answered.” As he spoke he fiddled with some thing on his Tablet. 

“Well, start off by answering the questions he may have sent in the email, add a few easy ones of your own...work your way up to asking why he stopped talking to you.” Xander suggested reaching out to run his fingers through John's short hair for a moment. “Only you can decide if you are ready to take these steps or if you want to talk to your family again.” He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. “Think it over carefully.” He reached out and picked up his papers with a sigh. “I have four days to get this finished, but I'll listen if you want to talk some more.” He added when he sensed that John didn't want to talk about it anymore.

“I'll keep that in mind.” John nodded. “How are you doing? I know you had a check up with Carson this morning.” He changed the subject. 

“It's been three weeks, I'm not tender anymore and Carson says that as far as he can tell I'm fully healed, a little low on iron...” He smiled slightly. “He couldn't figure out why since according to the readings it was really recent and sudden, he blushed when I told him it was because of you and Evan.”

“Yeah we both fed off you this morning.” John frowned. “Was he worried about it?”

“No, he said my blood levels were good, which is why it didn't occur to him. He watched my iron levels for a little while and then dismissed it they were replenishing quickly.” Xander shook his head. “I was curious about my blood levels since I had fed you both and didn't feel even slightly dizzy so I asked him what there were currently and what they would be fully replenished, we both got a bit of a surprise.”

“How so?” John asked looking curious.

“He compared my levels to what they were before I mated with Evan, which was normal for anyone, but currently I have nearly double the normal amount.” Xander explained. “He said even after feeding you both I was still three pints above the normal human. He guessed my body adapted to having two vampires as mates and is ready to feed them at any time and there was no danger to feeding you both even if you were drained and starving.”

“So you have enough to feed us how much in the event that happens?” 

“Four pints each, enough to bring a starved or severely injured vampire back to near full heal in one feeding.” Xander shrugged. “Carson thinks with every bond I make my body adds two pints to it's stocks.”

“Okay who else then, Me, Evan, there is enough blood for two more people...”

“Jack, he's my master, he won't ask but...” He broke off.

“Yeah I can understand that...and the other?”

“I can only guess, but I think it's emergency stash, for those vampires I think of as pack mates.” Xander shrugged standing.

“You almost make it sound as if you are a walking blood bank.” John snorted.

“I can't help how my body reacts to the bonds I've been making, but to be honest I don't really mind.” Xander made his way to his study. “Gotta get this done or McKay will eat me alive and probably give himself a heart attack while he's at it.”

“Don't forget that Evan wants to go out for dinner tonight.” John called after him.

“Give me a nudge an hour before we have to go.” Xander yelled back closing the door.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander made his way to the front door his PC Tablet in hand working on something McKay had asked him to work on that morning. He paused half way down the stairs to note something when someone knocked on the door a second time.

“Just a minute.” He called as he tapped in some calculations, saved it and hurried down to the door and opened it. The guy looked at him and then at his phone for a second as if to check something. 

“Hi, I'm looking for John Sheppard.”

“He's not here, he's on base.” Xander frowned a little, he looked and smelled vaguely familiar. “He's not due back for a few days.”

“oh, I was told he had a few more days of leave...” The guy seemed disappointed and hesitant. 

“You are?” Xander inquired, leaning against the open door.

“Patrick Sheppard, his father.”

“Oh.” Xander blinked a few times in surprise. “Umm, please...” He stepped back and gestured for him to enter, closing the door behind him. “Give me a minute...” He tapped a few different applications on his Tablet until an image of John appeared, it looked like he was working on some paperwork. He tapped a few more things and saw John frown, glance around until he focused on his Tablet and picked up, an eyebrow raised.

It wasn't exactly a video web camera so they couldn't speak but he had found a way to easily hack into John and Evan's Tablets when he just needed a glimpse of them. He pulled up the messaging program and tapped in that his father was there.

John blinked a few times in surprise before he held up a finger for him to wait a moment and picked up his phone and talked to someone for a moment and then replied.

' _Be there in twenty.'_

“Can I get you some coffee?” Xander asked leading him to the kitchen. “John has lunch in a bit he said he'd see if he could swing by for an hour.”

“I didn't want to interrupt his duties...” Patrick glanced around looking a bit uncomfortable.

“He's just catching up on his paperwork at the moment, he's always looking for an excuse to get out of it.” Xander shrugged pulling down two mugs and poured the man a coffee and set the milk and sugar nearby so he could doctor his coffee to his own tastes. 

“I would have called to let him know I was coming but I didn't want to take the chance that he'd give me the run around...” He huffed a little chuckle. “He wasn't here anyway.” He shook his head, adding a put of sugar to his coffee and took a sip. He studied Xander for a long moment. “Are you his partner?” He finally asked when Xander raised an eyebrow at him.

“Partner?” Xander drawled.

“Boyfriend, lover...whatever you want to call it.” Patrick waved a hand. “There are at least eight different names for it these days.”

“More actually, John is one of my best friends, if there is more to that, that is up to him to tell you.” Xander shook his head. “I know you two fought a long time ago, he didn't tell me what about, just that he hadn't spoken to anyone in his family in nearly two decades...” He hesitated.

“Don't spare me, I know I have a lot to make up for.” Patrick snorted in amusement. “Be as blunt as you need, I work well with blunt.”

“Alright, then all of a sudden he gets emails from his brother who suddenly stopped all contact a few months after your fight and when John tries to find out why he doesn't get an answer...and on top of that you suddenly show up for a face to face awkward meeting that will probably blow up in all your faces...Why?” Xander pointed out. “Shouldn't it be his choice whether to reach back or not? He's not a child anymore that can be chastised.”

“David said the same thing.” Patrick took a deep breath. “I wanted to rip the band aid off, I know this is going to hurt...”

“Really that's not your choice to...” Xander frowned tilting his head as he heard a car pull up. “That's not John's...” He looked around all the windows that he had access too. “Oh crap...” He breathed. “Sir, up the stairs now.” He hissed in low urgent tone, grabbing his Tablet and slipping his radio in his ear. “Stay clear of the windows...”

“What's going on?” He asked as he moved quickly keeping low.

“General, have hostiles in bound at private residence, including snipers, have retired navy visiting, requesting evac.” He murmured into his radio as he paused at the half way point to his apartment opening a photo frame on the wall revealing a safe and quickly pulled out two nine mill glocks out and handed one to Patrick.

“ _Received, current location?”_

“Heading for my apartment.” He pushed Patrick in front of him as a window shattered down stairs. “Sheppard was on his way...”

“ _He's with me listening, evac in thirty seconds, grab on to your guest for transport.”_

He closed the door to his apartment and locked it. “Arm around my waist and close your eyes, there is going to be a bright flash and we'll be somewhere safe...” He ordered. “Ready for transport.” He said just as the door was kicked in and there was gun shots, followed by the flash of the transporter. He looked around when the flash faded and lowered his gun as he recognised the main conference room, Jack and John waiting. 

He felt Patrick release him and click the safety back on his gun, and clicked the safety back on his own gun and clicked his radio off.

“You see who?” Jack demanded.

“No, head to toe in black, carrying P-90's.” Xander shook his head and did a visible check on his own body.

“You alright?” John asked stepping forward to take their guns.

“Gun shots just as we transported out, wanted to make sure I wasn't hit.” Xander shrugged. “Sir?” He turned to look at Patrick.

“In one piece.” He said in a steady voice. “And what the hell was that?”

“Waiting on a team to report in, they were transported in as you were retrieved, told them to try and take prisoners.” Then looked at Patrick. “Was a little surprised that a retired Navy Admiral had clearance for the mountain...So welcome to the SGC.”

“This is the SGC?” Patrick froze and then looked at his son. “How long have you been involved in this?” He asked slowly.

“Six years, why?”

“I've heard a lot of what happens to the personal here and not many of them come out alive.” Patrick's voice was soft.

“Most do, usually we only lose people to stupidity and not always theirs.” Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Lt Colonel Sheppard is one of my best men and works damn hard to keep those under his command alive.” He paused putting one hand to his ear, listening. “Roger that, Mitchell, see if you can find something to cover up the window they broke, lock it back up and head back to base.” He pressed his radio again scowling. “Damn NID and the Trust.”

“Who were they after, me or the Admiral?” Xander spoke up. “They attacked with in twenty minutes of his arrival.”

“We don't know...” Jack shook his head. “Are you working on anything technological or weapons?”

“General...” Patrick sighed. “I helped build the Daedalus and the Apollo, I'm involved in creating for at least eight classified programs, take your pick.”

“Right.” Jack blinked a few times. “Guess your not a popular man with those who think you should be in their pocket then.”

“No.” Patrick snorted and pointed a thumb at his son. “Where do you think he got his attitude from?”

“Had wondered.” Jack snorted. “Right, Sheppard escort them to the infirmary to be scanned, double check for trackers and sent to VIP quarters to calm down for lunch, a tour if the Admiral is up to it...” He turned to Xander. “We'll be here for a few days until the house is cleared of bugs and what not and the security upgraded...” He turned back to Patrick. “I'd like for you to stay on base for a few days see if we can't ferret out why they attacked now.”

“I'll need to warn David.” Patrick nodded. “His clearance is as high as mine.”

“Get him here until we can find who they are targeting.” Jack nodded before he turned and entered his office.

“This way.” John led them out to the elevator and hit the button for the infirmary. He glanced at Xander then his father. “A warning would have been nice.” He murmured a little stiffly.

“I didn't want to be given the run around.” Patrick sighed before running a hand through his hair. “Can we do this in private?”

“of course.” He escorted them into the infirmary and waved Dr Lam over. “Full scan to make sure they are both okay and check for any trackers other than the one in Xander.”

“Have a seat.” She pointed to two empty beds and picked up a one of the scanners starting with Xander first as she was more familiar with him. She found a graze across his ribs, swabbed it and then bandaged it, it didn't need stitches. “Keep it dry for a few days...” She looked over her scans and again and sighed. “And eat something.” She glared at him.

“I was about too Doc, kinda got interrupted.” Xander shrugged. “I'll head for the mess as soon as you release me.”

“Then go.” She pointed at the door.

Xander pulled his shirt back on and hurried off away from the glare he was also getting from John and headed right for the mess. He got himself a nice healthy burger, fries and a coffee and settled in at an empty table.

He was halfway through his burger when Daniel, Sam, Jack, Cam and Radek joined him.

“forget to eat again?” Cam smirked at the large serving on Xander's tray.

“I was interrupted on my quest for food.” Xander shrugged swallowing his mouthful. “They trash the place?”

“Funnily enough no, just shattered a window and your door.” Sam answered as Cam just took a large bite out of his burger. “You'll need to fill in a few bullet holes in your lounge room wall and replace your French doors but other wise nothing was touched.” She paused to gulp some coffee. “They did try to get into a few of your locked rooms judging from the door handles and frame damage.”

“Which rooms?” Xander frowned setting his burger down.

“Your office and tinker room...what are those doors made of anyway?”

“Re-enforced steel was a bitch to get the made and installed but I figured better safe then sorry.” He shrugged eating a few fries.

“Well because of that we have a few blood samples to run to see who was there.” She looked to Jack. “They must have transporters to have gotten out of there so fast.”

“Yeah I was hoping that they didn't though.” Jack grimaced. “It means they got their hands on the plans and the equipment to build it.”

“I might be able to trace them because of that, providing they didn't just steal it.” Sam pointed out. “That isn't exactly easy stuff to get a hold of and not really available on the black market.”

“Good point, let me know what you find.” He sipped at his coffee. “So you think they were after Xander and something of his?”

“They might have thought that he was in one of the locked rooms.” Cam suggested.

“No they saw us beam out.” Xander shook his head.

“Do you keep anything important in your office or tinker room?” Jack asked frowning.

“Nothing classified.” Xander shook his head. “I keep all that here in my lab, the only stuff I take home is old stuff that Rodney has me working on, mostly things that are already published or filed with the SGC or Area 51. The only things in my tinker room is a few VCR's, DVD's, TV's and a computer that I'm repairing.”

“What about scanners? I've seen you repair those?” Daniel suggested.

“I don't take them off base.” Xander shook his head. 

“Maybe they thought you would.” Jack said thoughtfully. “Don't rule the Admiral out just yet he's probably pissed them off just as much as we have.”

“And that's saying something.” Daniel snickered. 

“Also if they are in the area, no more shifting to run in the woods.” Jack warned Xander quietly, then turned to Sam. “Is there a way to code shields so that some transporter beams can pass through and others can't?” He paused. “That can't be hacked easily.”

“I can look into it, I'll mention it to McKay...” She looked at Radek who nodded. 

“What has Rodney got you working on?” Radek asked Xander as he picked up his Tablet to add something. 

“one of my theories that we were arguing over last month.” Xander answered absently, “He wants it in formal format...I'm almost done.”

“Which one?” Radek snorted in amusement. “You have about ten of them that you and Rodney are fighting over.”

“Oh...” Xander looked up as he realised that he was still in the mess, and flushed at the snorts and snickers of amusement that got him. “Umm...Power structures Vs kinetic energy, it doesn't have to be powerful to keep things out.”

“You did that one last month.” Radek pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “What are you working on now? If you do not wish to share just say so.”

“I honestly don't know.” Xander sighed and scooped up his tray to leave, his Tablet tucked under his arm. “I'm still trying to figure it out. Excuse me.” He dumped his tray and headed for his lab.

He wiped his back wall clear and began rerunning the math he had been working on for a week, he knew it worked, he just had no idea what it was.

Two hours later he was sitting cross legged on his desk staring at it, coffee mug in hand and looked over his shoulder as Radek and Rodney walked in with their own coffee.

“You look stumped.” Rodney noted dryly. “one of your calculations not working?”

“It works, I just don't know what it is.” Xander admitted nodding to the math on the wall. “You saw the beginning in one of my books and told me to work on it this week, you seemed really excited about it...” He shook his head. “There is it...just don't understand it.” He frowned. “I know it works but there is also something wrong with it.”

“well, let's see...” Rodney and Radek moved forward to read it.

“Hyperspace.” Radek frowned and looked to Rodney. “Yes?”

“Yes, yes it is...but there is something wrong with it.” Rodney agreed scowling at it, picking up a piece of chalk, letting his eyes run over it again and then underlined a section of it. “I think that's the wrong part, just not sure why though.”

“No Velocity cap, ship would just get faster, power keeps building...” Radek mumbled.

“Into overload, engines would over heat and explode within minutes.” Rodney nodded slowly. “But if you changed any of the math it wouldn't work.” He noted. “For now print it out, mark it as unworkable with this section highlighted and file it away to be looked at later.” Rodney decided. “Did you finish the other two I asked for?”

“Green files.” Xander pointed to the files on the corner of his desk as his printer kicked into life, spitting out math equations. He highlighted the section Rodney had and stuck it in his work on later files.

“When was the last time we did up your list of things to do?” Rodney asked collecting the files.

“Last year, it's on the wall near the light switch, I crossed off everything that I've done.” Xander shrugged leaning against his desk staring at the calculation again. At the back of his mind he could feel John's agitation, upset and anger, along with Evan's concern and boredom. He felt Evan's tentative nudge and sent along agreement, a moment later his radio beeped.

“ _What's wrong with John?”_ Evan asked.

“His father showed up.” Xander sighed and saw Rodney freeze and then turn to stare at him, his eyes wide in surprise. “No doubt he'll be in the gym soon wanting a fight.” He set his mug down and stretched. “It's been awhile since I've gone all out, not having to hold back.”

“Let the marines handle it Xan.” Evan warned.

“He's not going to hold back Evan, is Ronon with you today?” Xander asked tilting his head. “He loves kicking the shit out of John with no bars held, even if last time it broke nearly all of his ribs and his hand...”

“Yeah he's here, which gym do you think he'll go to, yours or ours?”

“Not sure, yet...” He tilted his head and focused a little more on John and felt his temper climbing. “Probably yours, there he can let loose and not have to worry about the odd looks, depends on his temper.” Xander shrugged. “I'll...” He paused as Rodney's, Radek's and his radio beeped three times.

“Hit the deck Phoenix is _pissed._ ” The voice was filled with awe and terror.

“Location?” Xander inquired and frowned at the pause. “He headed for transporters or Gym?”

“Gym.” Another answered.

“Evan send Ronon over he's headed straight for the gym.” He turned off his radio and looked at Rodney. “I'm going to watch.”

“Can you calm him down?” Rodney asked quietly.

“Once he's vented a little and if he wants to.” Xander nodded. “only done it once though.”

“Have the Doc send him to our base when he's been patched, some distance between the two might be good.” Rodney nodded slowly.

“I can't go there Rodney.” Xander reminded him as he left the lab. “I'll ask where he wants to go if he's conscious.” He hit the button for the gym and went up to the observation deck to see John with bantos rods going at Teyla.

“Harris.” The marine already in there nodded his head. “Advice?”

“Keep the newbies out of his way, I think the only ones he isn't going to break within a few minutes is Teal'c and Ronon, or someone who can last half an hour with either of them.” Xander sighed. “Ronon is already on his way.

“Can you?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not fighting at this level.” Xander shook his head. “I was a street rat, I've only had a year and a half of proper training.” He watched as Ronnon entered the gym, chose his own rods and then smoothly switched with Teyla, who was panting hard.

“Who's going to take over when Ronon goes down? Teal'c is offworld today.”

“He should be more in control by the time Ronon is sweating hard.” Xander shrugged. “I've seen these two go at it for three hours before they quit, Ronon loves a challenge and a hard fight.” he eyed the man for a moment, “You're one of Sheppard's men?”

“Sergeant Stackhouse.” He nodded with a small smile. “Been with him since the beginning.”

“How many people know?” He asked bluntly.

“No one cares.” He shrugged. “Those that do don't last here, never did. You have to pretty open minded to last here more than a few months. The General is pretty good at not hiring closed minded assholes or phobes.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Though some people were upset to begin with 'cause they liked him with McKay, they got used to it though.”

“Good, he doesn't deserve to get bullshit from the men in his command.” Xander relaxed a little. “When did they start thinking?” He asked a little curious.

“Six months ago.” Stackhouse eyed him for a moment. “After the last foothold, when he managed to get you to move away from Dr Jackson.”

“Not much stays a secret around here huh?” Xander smiled wryly.

“Nope, everything gets found out eventually. So how long has it really been?”

“Nosey.” Xander snorted in amusement. “DADT while not really in effect here can still ruin careers.”

“True, what do you know about the new NCIS agents here?”

“Haven't met them yet.” Xander shrugged. 

“you know that one of them is like you right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I know, he's avoiding me, this is my territory and he's not pack at this point.” Xander nodded. “Won't know until we actually meet, we're avoid a potential fight by avoiding each other, in a way he's the one invading, it'll be messy if we clash.” He shrugged.

“Wouldn't it be better to know?” He frowned.

“They've been busy and they stay off my level, there is no reason to push it yet.” He watched John and Ronon in their deadly dance, one wrong move and they could easily kill each other. 

“If you don't mind me asking but who has been training you?” Stackhouse asked.

“Teal'c mainly when he isn't away on missions, John, Ronon, Teyla when they are here on base.” He sighed. “None of the others will touch me because I am under the General's personal care.” He rubbed at one of his arms. “As soon as I get my PhD I'll be transferring to John's base.”

“Is that all that is keeping you here?” Stackhouse asked in surprise.

“High ups demanded that.” Xander Shrugged. “The General couldn't get them to budge on it.”

“how long until you get it?”

“If I was doing it normally? Another three years, but Rodney is mentoring me and he won't tell me how I am doing, other than I am passing what I need to.” He frowned in frustration. “Even Radek won't tell me.” He pouted. “So it could be next year or it could be three years.”

“What's your Major in?”

“Applied Math.” He shrugged. “Harris here.” He tapped his radio as it beeped.

“Head to John's quarters, he's nearly done, get him calmed down.” Jack ordered. “Camera has been disabled.”

“Understood, sir.” He disconnected and watched the fighting duo for a few moments longer. “Gotta head.” He nodded to the marine and headed to John's quarters, he removed his shoes, socks and jacket, rummaged through the bedside draw for massage oil and made sure there was fresh towels in the small bathroom and settled down to wait.

Half an hour later John stalked in, locked his door, stripped and took a quick shower and sat on the edge of the bed in only a towel, his elbows on his knees.

Xander rose with ease out of his lotus position and straddled his lap forcing him to sit up straight and wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers threaded through his hair and held John as he buried his face in his neck just breathing for a few minutes and then bit down as he arms wrapped around his waist.

Xander groaned in encouragement as John began to drink from him, he massaged his scalp and felt him beginning to relax his tight hold. When John lapped at his throat signalling that he was done, he gently pushed him to lay down on his stomach and then massaged the last of the tension out of his back then curled up next to him to nap once he was deeply asleep.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Xander grumbled as he made his way to his lab, General O'Neill not his master or Jack, had interrupted his nap and of his calming his mate down had ordered him to be else where for a few hours. John hadn't really been in the mood but had sent Xander off with a small reassuring tired smile.

He dug through his different sketches of different things that he wanted to create and test to see if they would work, but for his next one he would need more that just General's approval he'd have to get it approved by Rodney and Sam.

He found the paper plans and the different ones he had been playing with on his Tablet and poked his head into Sam's lab and found her arguing with Rodney over some engine calculations.

“Umm...Can I have some of your time, both of you when you have a free moment?” He asked hesitantly, their argument was getting heated.

“What do you need Xander?” Rodney asked tiredly. “Shouldn't you be with John?”

“General O'Neill kicked me out to talk to Colonel Sheppard.” Xander shrugged looking uncomfortable.

“Right.” Sam waved him in.

“I wanted to run a building project by you both, I need more than Jack's approval to request equipment, this time.” He handed both over. He watched as they first looked over his paper plans and then the adjustments that he'd made on his Tablet.

“What is this supposed to be exactly?” Sam frowned looking it over, “Just the power requirement on it's own in worrying.”

“You must be more tired then you look, Carter.” Rodney scowled at her. “It's an interactive database, mainly for building ships, engines and so on and will run simulations.” He snapped. “Power isn't a problem with those new generators he's created.”

“Okay...yeah I must be tired.” Sam shook her head after staring at the plans a little longer. “Just how big is this going to be?”

“Pool table size, where ever I build it it's going to have to stay, so I was thinking about the empty room next to my lab.” Xander fidgeted biting his lip. “It's based on Ancient Tech, I think I can add in ports so we can connect our tech to it without too much trouble. I've been fiddling with this idea for a few months...”

“How long do you think it will take you to build?” Rodney turned to watch Xander.

“A few weeks maybe, longer if I work on other stuff as well.” He admitted looking down at his hands. 

“You want to pause your education for this?” Rodney raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Don't get me wrong, Rodney, I am grateful for what you've been doing for me but all the math all the time...it's driving me insane, I need something to do with my hands more often.” He grimaced. “I just want some time off to do something fun.”

Rodney studied him for a long moment. “You have two weeks on this if O’Neill signs off on it to get everything you need, then I want you for two weeks, going over a few things then you can go back to it.” Rodney stated firmly. “You are too close to the end to just put it off for a few months.”

“He's nearly done?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, we've worked his ass off and fried his brain multiple times and he's done well, not brilliantly, but well.” Rodney nodded slowly. “I get his results in two weeks to see where I need to work him to finish up.”

“Students get at lest two years for the final project, he's not going to have time to do one.” Sam protested.

“He has done plenty for me over the last six months.” Rodney waved it off. “I have six to choose to present for him.”

“Won't he have to go in front of a panel?” Sam frowned.

“Due to the classification and the way he's been mentored, we are his panel Sam. You, me and Radek.” Rodney gave her a glare. “Why do you think I made sure that you always kept up with what he was working on?”

“Really?” Xander asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.

“Go tinker, Xander, recharge, you'll know in four weeks.” Rodney passed the Tablet back, while Sam folded up his paper plans and wrote out a note authorising Xander to proceed with his project and got Sam to sign it as well. “Get O'Neill to sign it and order what you need.”

“Thanks....” Xander mumbled in a daze and walked out, letting his feet lead him to Jack's office and just blinked at Jack a few times who stared back.

“You need something?” Jack asked looking half amused and half worried.

“Authorisation...” He handed the paper that Rodney had handed him to Jack, his mind still stuck in a loop.

“Where you want to build?”

“Room next to my lab, please.” Xander answered still in a daze.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, Rodney just landed a biggy on me.” Xander nodded. “Gotta get my head around it.”

“Alright, John's back at his base for a few days, if things don't shape up here in two you are going to his base for protection.” Jack nodded adding his own signature to the papers.

“But I don't have...”

“You will if I have to send you and no highups is going to stop me from protecting my people.” Jack growled. “But for now continue on as normal, if you get moved I'll send everything you need over.” He paused, seeing Xander rub at his arm. “Your arm sore?”

“Not my pain.” Xander mumbled focusing on his bonds with Evan and John. “Evan's...”

“He tell you what happened?” Jack frowned. “That's the second time Lorne has been seriously injured.”

“Slipped in the shower...” Xander flushed. “Dropped the soap.”

“Right.” Jack drawled shaking his head. “Done that.” Jack snorted. “He going to need you?”

“Later.” Xander shook his head refocusing on Jack. “He's on his way to see Beckett.” He tilted his head. “I'll make an appointment to see him later, there is something I wanted to discuss with him anyway.”

“He's not due back here for a week.”

“I can web chat or radio.” Xander shrugged. “It's nothing urgent, just some questions.”

“Alright, go claim your second lab and get everything you need and get tinkering, I know your hands have been itching to do something.” Jack smiled.

“Thanks.” He made sure that he had the signed papers and headed down to check the number on the empty room next to his lab and then headed down to the storage bays and began filling in requisition forms.

  
  


**

Xander poked his head into the infirmary to see which doctors were on and sighed when he found only Dr Keller on shift. He didn't mind her and she was a good Doctor but she made him feel really uncomfortable.

“You alright Harris?” He looked at one of the occupied bed to see Stackhouse waiting.

“Yeah, you?”

“Just post mission check.” Stackhouse shrugged. “You looking for someone?”

“Lam or Beckett, I'll just come back later.” He gave a half shrug. “It's nothing urgent, just wanna chat about something.” He saw another two guys heading for Stackhouse.

“This is Markham and Wilkes.” Stackhouse introduced them. “We're always looking for some one to spar with on Thursdays if your free and you want to get some training in.” He offered.

“I might at that, I got a new project that I'm just starting and I'll probably get frustrated by next week.” Xander nodded shyly. “You all served with Sheppard?”

“At one time or another, Wilkes here is the newbie.” Markham nudged the younger looking man who cheeks went a little red at the teasing. “We're here on rotation if you feel like needing to spar on another day, we're here every three to four days.”

“I'll keep that in mind considering that only Ronon or Teal'c will spar with me, all the other's aren't will to risk O'Neill's wrath or Sheppard's.” Xander sighed, glancing around the infirmary again and then gave them a shy smile and hurried off.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Xander cursed as he jammed his fingers for the fifth time and tossed his tools aside in frustration, while sucking on his bleeding finger. 

“Xander where are ye lad?” Dr Beckett's voice called over his radio.

“In my new lab, next to my old one, level 18.” Xander answered around his finger.

“Ah, another project then...” A few moments later his new lab door opened and the doctor stepped in. “Injure yourself?”

“Small cut.” Xander shrugged. “You were looking for me?”

“A few people have said that you've been looking for me to chat about something...and no one has seen you in nearly four days...” He glanced around the lab, taking all the equipment, shelves and one work bench, the empty coffee cups and two plates. “There was some concern that you haven't been eating and as everyone else was busy and I had a free hour I thought I'd track you down.” 

Xander looked down and pulled his finger out of his mouth to examine it, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks felt a little warm. It was true he hadn't been eating, the plates were from Shade's dinners, not his own.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” He asked leaning against the work bench out of Xander's way.

“It was more some advice on something I heard about.” Xander shrugged. “I...” He hesitated then knelt down to pick up his tools. “I heard about a male anti-fertility shot that's been out for awhile, and while I doubt that it would work on me, would it work on Evan and John so we don't have to go through another heart wrenching miscarriage?” Xander asked, not looking at the doctor.

“Well I'll admit that I don't usually have to worry about those two because the are sterile to humans...” Carson look thoughtful. “We can give it a test run...” He paused and sighed. “The other trouble is...another week or two and you would have miscarried any way lad, your body isn't ready to carry to term and it won't be for at least another four to five years at a minimum.” Carson saw Xander's shoulders stiffen. “You shouldn't be going into heat until then, for some reason yours was triggered too early, in Shifter years you are still too young.”

“So even if I wanted a child, I'd still miscarry for another five years?” Xander turned to stare at him.

“Aye.” Carson nodded sadly. “The youngest Shifter to ever be able to carry to term was twenty eight and he still nearly lost the pup twelve times. I asked around discreetly after I realised that you were a shifter and in heat already. I wanted to be able to help you anyway I could.” He sighed. “We can try the shots, I know that they will not work for ye, I was told that much. Between that, the condoms and ye're patch the chances are down to about two percent but...”

“Accidents happen.” Xander nodded in understanding. 

“Also to know if it works...you'd have to try without a condom to know for sure, just take the morning after pills afterwards, they will work as your patch does, same thing really.” Carson added gently. “Just make an appointment to see one of us a few days after you try and we'll see if it works or not. But I doubt it work during your heat, nothing does.”

“Right, guess I'll have to talk to the other two.” Xander sighed. “Gotta take a small risk to see if it works, anything than to have to go through that again...” Xander murmured softly.

“Have you been eating lad? Either of you?” Carson changed the subject.

“I fed Shade...” He flushed. “Forgot to feed me.” He added a little sheepishly.

“Then come eat, then sleep for a few hours as it seems you've forgotten that too.” Carson pointed towards the door.

“I have been sleeping, five hours a night.” Xander protested as he let Carson drag him out and down to the mess. “Which is a record for me, usually I only get three or four.” He sighed as Carson glared at him then put some coffee on his tray, along with a salad burger and fries and a large piece of chocolate cake and followed Carson to a table where Markham, Stackhouse and Daniel were eating dinner and sank down into a seat.

“Gentlemen, he is to eat everything, seconds is encouraged, then he is to sleep.” He informed them sternly.

“Sure thing Doc.” Stackhouse nodded.

“How's Lorne's arm?” Xander asked before Carson could leave.

“Fine, just a wee fracture, he'll just have to be careful for few weeks.” Carson assured him and then slipped out of the mess.

“Don't see him eating.” Xander grumbled and he picked at his fries and glared at the other three as they all snickered at him.

“We've all been there Xan.” Daniel chuckled, glanced around and then asked in a softer voice. “Shade eat?”

“Fed him, forgot to feed me.” Xander nodded sipping at his coffee. 

“Sleep?” Stackhouse raised an eyebrow. “I mean nearly everyone I know forgets to sleep when they get into something they enjoy.”

“Five hours a night.” Xander shrugged picking up his burger and taking a large bit and moaned a little as the taste hit his mouth and his stomach grumbled noisily.

“Five hours? That's a record for you, when your not sick.” Daniel looked impressed. “Then again you are still beating me...” He gulped down half his coffee. “I'm working on three today.” He sighed. “Teal'c dragged me away from my translations to get food.” He pouted. “He threatened to Zat me if I didn't return to my quarters, shower and get more than five hours tonight.”

“You know he'll do it.” Xander warned with a small chuckle. “He did it to you last year when you didn't think he would.” Xander reminded him between bites.

“Good point.” Daniel frowned and rolled his eyes when Markham and Stackhouse snickered. “He did, he Zatted me, tossed me over his shoulder and then locked me in my quarters for twelve hours, it was only because an emergency came up that I got released that weekend.”

“Think that would work with McKay?” Stackhouse looked at Markham.

“Not a chance.” Markham shook his head. “I like having hot water in my shower and being able to get to my things. I saw what happened when the last person pissed him off, they had ice showers for a month and could only enter their quarters between 1am and 3am, in the middle of their shift.”

“Good point. And I like my credit where it is.” Stackhouse agreed grimacing. “It took Ford three weeks of begging, threats and bribes to get back into his quarters.” Stackhouse shook his head. “And McKay kinda liked him.”

“Yeah it's usually wise to leave Rodney alone when he's ranting and threatening things, he doesn't threaten, he warns.” Xander nodded in agreement. “Even Ronon runs for cover when Rodney starts yelling.”

“Same with Sheppard.” Markham said quietly. “His normal temper is usually loud but when he blows he goes quiet. Everyone runs and ducks and won't poke their heads out until McKay or Ronon gives the all clear.” He glanced at Xander. “Like last week.”

“I haven't seen him since.” Xander admitted and saw their surprised looks. “The General kicked me out to talk to his officer a few hours afterwards and then when I ran into Jack later he said that John had been sent back to his base.” he looked down at the few fries still on his plate. “The only person I've heard from lately is you three and Rodney and that was via email to remind me that I have to see him in week.” He glanced around the emptying mess. 

“How's Shade taking that?” Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

“He's about to bite Jack and demand to see them both, they are ignoring my emails, IM's and radio hails after shift.” Xander frowned, pushed his tray away. “Excuse me.” He turned and left the mess at a fast clip, back to his lab. He hadn't meant to confess that last part, he had gone longer without contact with his mates before, but he knew that the emotional upset that John had gone through and the injury to Evan was pushing all of Shade's buttons and he hadn't gotten a chance to see them for himself to make sure that they were okay. Even a verbal 'I'm fine' would do him.

He hated to be ignored. 

Shade hated it even more.

If one of them didn't start answering him soon he was going to let Shade hunt for shoes to chew on and bribe sweet Miko to start making them miserable. All it would take was a few pounds of her favourite coffee and chocolate and they would have ice showers for a week or no water at all.

He would give them a few more days before he put anything in action, first he'd try to talk to Jack and Rodney, if that didn't work then he was letting Shade loose.

And while he was at it, he was going ask how the investigation was going, because he wanted to go home.

  
  


**

  
  


Shade growled under his breath as he let himself into John's SGC quarters, found John's favourite pair of shoes and began gnawing at them. He had already been to Evan's and Jack's. 

The only people who weren't giving him the run around at the moment were Rodney, Ronon, Daniel, Radek and Miko. Over the last week he had vented at all of them. Rodney had said that they were busy but said that they were still getting off shift on time, and still had time for their friends. He had muttered something about having a word with them when he got back to base.

No one could really help him with Jack as he had been in DC for over a week and was always in meetings that were driving him nuts. He wanted nothing more than to be back on his base dealing with anything but politics and paperwork. 

He wasn't sure what was going on with the investigation on who had attacked him and Patrick Sheppard at Jack's house but had found five days after the attack Patrick and David Sheppard had been released from the base to continue with their business. According to rumour they had a few guards with them and their home security had been upgraded but had still been allowed off base. He wasn't.

He wasn't even allowed off base for his weekly runs and was never given a reason, if they had just told him that it was because they thought that he was still in danger then he would have taken it with good grace. But he hadn't been told anything but the silent treatment, not even Daniel could figure out what was going on with that.

Jack he could forgive as he was in DC and was busy trying to keep the SGC budget, but his mates? He could barely sense them in his mind and knew that he was radiation agitation, anger and hurt at them for the silence.

Done with chewing John's shoes apart he let himself out of John's room and slunk down to the lab where Rodney was currently working and found the lab crowded with other scientists and loud. Huffing he wondered off until he found Stackhouse and Markham's scent and followed it down to the gym and curled up under where they were sitting on the small set of bleachers against the wall. If Daniel and Sam had been on base he would have gone to lay under Daniel's desk while the man was busy with translations.

His ears and nose barely twitched when he smelt another shifter and his mate entered the gym. They weren't pack, but their scent had been over most of the base for months so he was used to it, but he also knew that they weren't a threat at the moment.

He eyed them both as they moved about the gym, got some exercise and watched them a bit closer when they paused to talk to Markham who had been Sparring with Wilkes before they left the gym.

“What's wrong Shade?” Markham asked sitting down beside Stackhouse, wiping the sweat off his face. 

He whined in his throat and nuzzled the hand that reached down for a moment before setting his head back down on his paws.

“He's getting thin.” Stackhouse noted quietly. “I know he's been eating, not a lot but...”

“You said anything to Lorne?” Markham raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed his bottled water, cracked the seal and took a few long swallows. 

“Told him to check and make sure his email wasn't bouncing, he said it was fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Asked him how his scientist friend was...he asked which one, when I told him the one that McKay was mentoring he just gave me this blank look, I glared and he muttered something about being grounded.”

“By who?” Markham frowned. “Only Sheppard, McKay and Beckett can ground someone from going off base.”

“He didn't say, I checked the records he was grounded last week by Sheppard for being late on his paperwork, but that was lifted four days ago.” Stackhouse shrugged.

“What is Sheppard's problem? He's snapping at everyone.” Markham grimaced.

“Don't know, but something has got to give and soon.” He looked down at Shade. “I just hope that it isn't going to be tempers.” He glanced around the gym. “When is Doc due here?”

“He's here today, you think Shade should be checked?”

Shade looked up at them and gave a light growl, shaking his head.

“You're loosing weight, Shade, I saw Xander last night and I'm betting neither of you have been sleeping either. Separation isn't good for you three, not when it's effecting all three of you.” Stackhouse glared at him.

Shade shook his head, it hadn't been long enough for the separation from his mates to be affecting him this badly and slowly got to his paws and trotted out.

“Damn stubborn mutt.” Stackhouse cursed as he left.

He returned to his main lab and Shifted back to Xander before making his way to the calender on the back of his door. Paging back a few months to see when the last time he had seen Remy. Counting back the weeks he found it was still under the ten week limit they usually set, frowning he sent off an email to Ryan and Tim to see how they were doing and if he needed to visit within the next two weeks.

He was surprised to get an email in reply half an hour later from Tim saying that Remy was good, though recovering from an injury on the job but other wise was in great health. They traded emails back and forth for half an hour before Tim had to sign off, having been called into work.

He frowned as he went back to his calender noting that he had two days before Rodney would demand his presence to go over many of his projects that he had done for the man. He needed to know why he felt so out of whack, he knew that it wasn't just because of the way his mates were acting, there was something else nagging at him. If he could have gotten out side he would have vanished into the forest for awhile, letting himself immerse in nature until what ever was bothering him came to the surface. As that wasn't an option he needed an area that was saturated with his mate's scents, which also wasn't an option as he was barred from going home.

He moved back from the door as it opened and Radek poked his head in.

“Ah, there you are.” Then studied him. “What needed?” He asked tilting his head.

“An area saturated with Lorne and Sheppard's scents.” Xander shrugged. “I'm not allowed off base so I can't go home and it would look odd if I pull a blanket from Lorne's quarters to John's...that and their scents there are weak.”

“I get what you need.” Radek promised. “Other lab?” 

“Yeah I'll set up in a corner and see what the hell is going on.” Xander nodded running both hands through his hair.

“More than missing?” Radek raised an eyebrow.

“More.” Xander nodded in agreement. “I need to meditate and wrap my head around it before Rodney fries my brain in two days.”

“Two hours.” Radek nodded sharply and disappeared out of the lab.

Xander went next door to the area where he had spread a few old blankets for Shade to nap when he didn't want to leave his lab. He checked a few experiments he had running on the other side of the lab and read through a few of his notes until there was a sharp knock that followed the sound of a ID card being denied access, checked the visual camera by the door and opened the door for Radek to enter with Beckett both carrying a plastic crate. He closed the door and watched as they pulled out two thick blankets that were drenched in his mates scents. They had obviously been pulled off his mates beds and brought straight to him.

“You sure it isn't bond strain between you three?” Carson asked him bluntly.

“No, we've gone longer between seeing each other or even hearing anything from each other.” Xander shook his head, inhaling deeply. “There is something else...” He moved forward and moved the blankets around until he had himself a nice thin nest, he might have to get them to steal more blankets from his mates in a few weeks so he'd have a nice thick, deep nest.

“I'm warning ye now, laddie, if this aint settled within four days I'm dragging you to the infirmary and hooking you up to some IV's, you look like shit.” Carson ordered firmly.

“Hopefully this will tell me what is out of place.” Xander sighed and then shifted, calling Shade forward and pawed at the blankets until they were where he wanted them and sank down into the folds, inhaling deeply with every breath and then turned his focus inwards.

  
  


**

  
  


_Confusion, pain, exhaustion, anger, pain, worry._ Unfamiliar emotions slammed into him, followed by images of people he didn't know. _Betrayal. Dismay, hopelessness._ John's face, Patrick's, followed by the feeling of family and despair. Images of a cell, another face and the feeling of family, desperation, being tended by Daniel.

_**WHO?WHERE?**_ Shade pushed at the mind desperately. **_MY PACK. NO ONE HURTS MY PACK._**

_Confusion, panic._ Daniel's hoarse but calming voice. _Confusion, don't understand..._ **TRUST. WARN JACK. ATTACK AGAINST JOHN BASE. STILL ON PLANET. COLD. ICE.FROZEN...SEC..D ….RGAT...**

  
  


******

  
  


Shade howled as he came out of his trance, snarling and growling.

“I don't know, he just went nuts.” Carson's voice was cautiously panicked. “O'Neill is still in DC and we need someone to calm him down, fast before he hurts himself. Get yer ass here. NOW COLONEL.” He finally yelled.

A bright flash in the room and Evan and John appeared, looking exhausted and just as thin as Xander and Shade. 

Shade hurled himself at both of them keening, whimpering and whining.

“ Jesus, Shade.” They both wrapped their arms around him holding him tightly for a few moments until Shade's whines lowered in intensity before he pulled back and Shifted back to Xander, tears sliding down his face.

“Cold, so cold, pain...” He wrapped his arms around his waist where he was kneeling on the ground in front of them. “Pack hurt, pack in pain...”

Both men froze, stared at each other for a long moment. “Who?” John asked, his voice tight with emotion. “Who did you connect with?”

“Saw faces I didn't know....pain...” He whimpered. “Betrayal, despair, hopelessness...” He said brokenly. “Jack...gotta warn Jack...attack....saw Daniel tending someone...” A sob broke free.

“General, have more intel. From Shade. He connected with a pack member, not Daniel though.” John's voice reported, firm and steady.

Xander lifted his head, tears dripping down his cheeks and locked eyes with John. “Family.”

“What?” John froze.

“With image of you feelings of family...” Xander paused closing his eyes trying to concentrate on what Shade has seen and the image of the flash of the transporter going off again flared against his eyelid. “One smelt like Master Jack...two smelt like you...Daniel....pain...cold...”

“Xan we need you to focus.” Jack knelt in front of him, he looked haggard. “We've been looking for Daniel for a week and found nothing.”

“Warn Jack...attack on John's base...” Xander repeated. “Trust. Still on Planet...” He shivered. “Cold, frozen...Ice...”

“That could be over a dozen places.” John swore.

“Pack hurt.” Xander whimpered at Jack.

“I know, Xan.” Jack held him tightly for a long moment. “Anything else get through?”

“Images, faces, emotions...last bit was fuzzy, strained who sent it...” Sobs tore from his throat. 

“Xan.” Evan reached out and clasped his face in both hands. “I know it hurts, I know your confused but anything you can tell us...”

“Daniel told him what to pass to me...” Xander said slowly, taking in gulps of air trying to calm himself. “Trust. Warn Jack, Attack on John's base, strong feeling of despair, betrayal and pain. Still on planet. He didn't understand but passed it on. Cold, Ice, frozen...sec...secd...second R gate...lost connection...” Evan released his face and held him tightly.

“Frozen, ice, second gate...” Jack frowned and then his entire body froze. “McMurdo, couple of years ago, we found a second gate after a gate malfunction, about fifty miles out.” His fingers hit his radio and began giving orders. “Radek get me a connection to my drive in the servers.” A few moments later he knelt to the side of Xander and showed him a picture. “Did you see him?”

Xander looked up, eyes red and swollen, still leaking tears and focused on the image and nodded slowly.

“John find images of your family if we know who we are rescuing then we know who to look for.” He tilted his head. “Your father didn't report David missing.”

“I have two brothers.” John said softly taking the tablet from in and eventually showed a group picture of three men, all really good looking. “Xan? Which one?”

“Alpha Patrick safe...one on left being tended by Daniel...I think I linked with the right and the one that smelt like Jack.” Xander's voice was hoarse and his head was beginning to hurt.

“Both?” John closed his eyes. “Why didn't the guards say anything?”

“Clone? Some one in an illusion to look like David, been done before.” Jack shrugged. “Grab who you trust, we leave in an hour, we'll get the Daedalus to scan before we go in now that we know where they are.” He turned back to Xander.

“Can you warn just Daniel that we are coming, just to hold on a little longer?” He closed his eyes and focused, pushing his own pain aside and connected again but not Daniel, smelt Jack. He murmured that to Jack. “That's fine, he knows how to speak with Daniel without speaking, just tell him that we're coming, a few hours tops. Not stopping until we have them.” Xander nodded and pushed that at the man that smelt like Jack and felt the acknowledgement and the relief. “Carson, knock him out, he's head is going to feel like its going to explode, an hour should tone it down to a light headache that he can ignore.”

“Will do.” Carson agree and before Xander could protest he felt a sharp prick in his arm.

“Bastard.” Xander muttered as blackness quickly claimed him.

  
  


**

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

  
  


Chapter Eight

  
  


Xander swam up from the blackness to someone gently calling his voice and a gentle tap on his cheek.

“That's it lad. How's the headache?” Carson asked softly, but he sounded worried and annoyed.

“Nearly gone, feel like I could sleep for a week though.” Xander mumbled slowly getting his eyes to work.

“Good, then Shade has been requested on site, they can't find the prisoners, it's a huge maze down there and it's heavily shielded.” Carson explained helping him to sit up and he noticed that he was still in his other lab, Stackhouse and Markham were waiting nearby fully geared up. “The Sergeants are going to escort you to John's position, do you have your collar radio?”

“Yeah, other lab, third draw on the right hand side of my desk.” He stretched a little before appearing to lay down again, shifting to Shade as he went, rose to his paws and shook himself hard. He stepped out of his nest and sat in front of Stackhouse when he returned and allowed him to secure the collar around his neck, and leaned into the quick ear scratch he was given before Stackhouse stood back up and looked at Carson.

“Got everything?”

“Aye lad.” He stepped over to join the group, a large backpack on one shoulder. 

“Daedalus this is team four, four transponders to be transported to General's location.” 

“Transporting.” Was all the warning they got.

Shade shuddered as the cold hit him and quickly rose off his hunches, using his claws not to slip and slid on the ice as he followed Markham and Stackhouse from a large cavern where a few supplies were set up and waiting.

He paused at a corridor they were passing, the area was saturated with pain, scent of blood, fear of his pack but it was faded.

“Sir, corridor four, Shade paused.”

“Interrogation rooms.” Came the stoic response. “We're three tunnels down.”

“Copy that.” He looked at Shade. “Let's go, it's already been searched.”

Shade padded forward, sniffing for the scents of his pack, he didn't pause when they meet up with Rodney, John, Jack, Ronon, Sam, Teal'c and Teyla but kept following his nose. He growled at them in passing.

“He's got a scent.” Jack nodded following, each carrying a pack filled with blankets, food, bandages, clothes, shoes and stretches they could put together in a matter of minutes.

Shade paused at another intersection and circled a bit trying to find the strongest scents of his pack, adding in the feelings he could faintly sense. He knew that they were under them somewhere, he just wasn't sure how far down they were. He looked over his shoulder and gave a grumbling cough and a half wag of his tail.

“Rodney how stable are these corridors? Would we start a collapse if Shade barked?” John asked.

“Barked no, howling is a big no.” Rodney said looking directly at Shade who nodded in understanding.

Shade moved to the one that smelt the strongest and gave three barks, which Daniel knew meant report location and tilted his head to listen.

“we still can't shut the shields down to even get a thermal scan on this place, all we know it that it is four miles wide and three down and a maze.” Rodney bitched under his breath.

Shade wondered around again and paused when he found a scratch in the ice, but his wolf eyes couldn't make it out, he huffed and pawed at the area. Jack came forward, kneeling to look at it.

“Tunnel three it is then.” Jack rose, rubbing Shade's ears before they continued on. 

Ten tunnels, four cross roads, two levels and half an hour later, Shade whined, the area was saturated with pack scent he couldn't tell which way to go. He let out three barks.

He froze when he heard the faint pattern Jack had taught his team to summon Shade if they couldn't speak or call out, he trotted in two different directions before he got the location and trotted off letting the others know that they were close.

They came to a T-junction and he let out another three barks, this time they all heard the banging pattern coming from the left.

“They're alone.” Jack stated a moment of listening and hurried forward down a long corridor that opened up into cavern that had small caves made into cells.

“Jack...” Daniel slurred leaning again his cell bars. His face was covered in bruises and blood.

The two occupied cells were jimmied opened and they hurried in, wrapping the four men in blankets while they were quickly looked over.

“Mattie.” John knelt beside his youngest brother, who looked horrible and barely conscious.

“What took you so long?” He gave a weak smile, causing his split lips to bleed again.

“Traffic was a bitch.” John said thickly gently checking his brother's body for broken bones and glance to where Ronon and Markham were checking David over. He ripped off his pack and quickly put together one of the stretchers, Stackhouse helped him shift Mattie on to it after binding his left leg and replacing a shirt that had been acting as a bandage around his stomach.

Shade moved from body to body taking in their scents, they would all recover, nothing was life threatening providing they got some blood, food and warmth soon.

“Shade.” He looked over his shoulder to Jack who had left Daniel with Teal'c and Sam and was checking over the one that smelt like him. “Anything life threatening? Or smell off?”

Shade shook his head and gently nuzzled Daniel's hair.

“Thanks Buddy.” Daniel mumbled.

“Let's get them topside.” Jack ordered, as Rodney helped him get his injured person on a stretcher and then headed out. “Shade lead the way out.”

On the trip up, John reported the condition of those they had rescued to Carson.

Forty minutes later they were back at the SGC and the injured were being tended to, while those on the mission went to shower, warm up and beat the crap out of something while waiting for news.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander paused for a moment soldering the wires in his hands as his lab door beeped, opened and Evan and John slipped into the room before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

“Our favourite shoes? Really?” John grumbled.

“You know Shade doesn't like to be ignored, all you had to do was spare five seconds to send an email saying you were busy on a mission or something.” Xander said absently, as he set the solder aside and picked up the pliers to clip a few wires, before picking the solder back up. “Even an acknowledgement through the bond we have would have been good.”

“Didn't think of that.” John admitted sounding tired. “We were told not to contact anyone and to tell no one.”

“Yeah well now everyone just thinks your assholes.” He shrugged as he moved to another section of the pool table sized piece of metal on two waist high thick legs in the middle, where all the wires were coming from.

“Everyone?” Evan sounded confused.

“Your people aren't stupid, most of them know that we are all together and don't care until someone screws up.” Xander glanced over his shoulder before setting the last wire in place and stood up, setting the solder aside and turning it off so it could cool off. “I've had people from both bases asking me if I'm okay and making sure that I and Shade eat and sleep.” He reached up to stretch out his back. “Mostly Markham, Beckett and Stackhouse from your base and Daniel, Radek and Rodney.”

“Is that my blanket?” Evan asked sounding surprised.

“Radek stole it for me.” Xander nodded.

“Wondered where that went, I was staring at my bed in confusion just before Carson radioed and ordered us here...”

“I needed your scents to be strong while I meditated on what was wrong since I couldn't have you here.” Xander shrugged looking around his lab for the second large sheet of specially made metal that he'd ordered, carried it over awkwardly and settled it inside the rim of the table he was working. He checked to make sure it was perfectly in place and snug, it was to protect the the wires from the thick gel like fluid that would be going in, three inches deep, it didn't need to be sealed so it could be removed and cleaned once a year, the gel would seal it in place until it was removed. “How are they?”

“Those that needed it are out of surgery and are now all sedated and heavily medicated. Tomorrow they will be debriefed to find out what happened, all we know right now is that it has something to do with our ATA genes.” John sighed as he leaned against the work bench.

“Were they after me or your father when they first attacked?” Xander asked, leaning against his project when he was sure it was in place.

“My father, they followed him, thought it was the best time to grab him, away from all the security that he is usually surrounded around.” John rubbed at his face.

“And when did they grab David?” 

“A few hours before we got there, as he had been in meetings all day the team watching them didn't realise until he didn't come out of his meeting half an hour later when he was supposed to.” Evan answered for John who was staring at his shoes. “His father wasn't told and is now currently ranting at O'Neill in his office.” He glanced at John. “No one is sure if they should meet until everyone has calmed down...after what happened the last time...”

“We got it all over and done with.” John scowled at his shoes. “Which was why I lost my temper so badly. We talked calmly before I went back to base a few hours later.” He gave a half shrug. “We can be civil now and work our way back to something more normal in time, if that's what he wants.”

“Does he know about us or what happened eight years ago?” Xander asked looking curious.

“He knows about you, he knows that we share another lover but he doesn't know about the other side of it.” John shook his head. “Me being Gay he had finally accepted after all these years, me being involved in a three some kinda threw him a bit...don't know how he is going to take us being Vampires and you being a Shifter.”

“In time then.” Xander nodded. “You two should get some sleep, now that you've calmed down enough to relax.”

“We were kinda hoping you'd join us, Evan got moved to my room due to new recruits...” He smirked slightly. “No one is going to say anything if Shade slips in with us.”

“I'll be there in a few, just got to check a few things and leave a message for Rodney to see if we are still on...” He glanced at his watch. “Tomorrow.”

“What's supposed to happen tomorrow?” John frowned.

“I get another round of exams and something that he warned would fry my brain for a good twelve hours.” Xander sighed, grabbing a rag hanging from his pocket and wiped his hands. “Go, I won't be more than twenty minutes.” he promised softly.

“Alright, thanks.” John's eyes said that he was thanking him for more than forgiving them and the rescue.

“Go.” He pointed at the door with a small amused smile and turned to tidy up the mess he had made, checked up a few experiments, wrote an email to Rodney to see if his pending brain explosion was still on, turned out the lights and locked up.

He stopped at his own quarters to shower and packed a few changes of clothes, shifted to Shade and carried the bag in his mouth to John's quarters, rising to his hind legs to let the chip on his collar to activate the card scanner and nudged the door open when it beeped and clicked open.

John and Evan had pushed their beds together to make a larger bed, but could easily be pulled apart when they got up, he dropped his bag in a corner after pushing the door closed after him leaving him in the dark. They had obviously fallen into bed and drifted off waiting for him, they knew well enough that Shade could see just fine in the dark. 

He leapt up at the foot of the bed and made his way towards the pillows between them, where they had left a space for him and slipped under the covers and then shifted back to human, turning on his side, gently tugging John's arm to cover his waist and rested his head on Evan's chest, arm over his waist and just listened to their extremely slow heart beats letting it lull him to sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander woke feeling safe and warm. He was wrapped in both his mates arms, Evan wrapped around him from behind, John's arms around him as he rested on his chest.

He lifted his head as a radio beeped and looked at the two bedside tables to see which one was blue and nudged Evan.

“Don't wanna.” He mumbled, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Radio, Evan.” Xander warned him.

“Damnit.” Evan sighed, released him and rolled over to scoop up his radio and slid it into his ear. “Lorne.” He groaned. “Understood. Lorne out.” He sighed. “John, VIP's arriving now, warning is spreading fast.”

“Damn.” John murmured before releasing Xander and they both sat up rubbing at their faces, checked their watched as they began pulling their BDU's on, sitting back down to lace up their boots. “Pick a side or you're gonna fall right though the middle.” John flashed him a grin.

“Hmm.” Xander stretched before rolling towards Evan and then slid out of bed, so they could move the beds to the opposite sides of the rooms and remake them, while he got dressed and then looked at his bag. “Think there is going to be a room inspection?”

“Your BDU's aren't marked, toss them in with the ones in the second draw, they aren't marked either.” Evan said over his shoulder. “We're about the same height anyway.”

“Bag can go in the trunk, you can collect them later.” John added. “Don't get caught as Shade while the VIP's are on base.” He warned. “You got five minutes before they step into the elevators and all the cameras turn back on.”

“Later.” Xander smirked at them both, shifted and slipped out, using a shadowed area where the cameras never saw to shift back had headed for the mess. He grabbed a coffee and a plate of plain toast and joined Radek and Rodney at a table. “You guys get the five minute warning?”

“What warning?” Rodney frowned.

“VIP's on base, they're heading down to 27 as we speak.” Xander murmured to them. “Warning went out on the military side fifteen minutes ago.” He glanced at Radek who was on his radio for a moment.

“Warning passed, Miko will make sure everyone else knows.” Radek sipped at his coffee eyeing Xander. “Good night?”

“Best I've had this month.” Xander nodded with a small smile. “Am I still being tortured tomorrow?” He looked at Rodney.

“I'll let you know by dinner.” Rodney murmured. “VIP's always throw off schedules. Are your labs coded so only certain cards can enter?”

“But of course.” Xander gave him an insulted look. “Only about seven or eight people can get into my labs.” He eyed them both. “You guys sleep?”

“Got a few hours.” They both nodded.

“You both look pale, sick, when was the last time you ate.” He gave them a look.

“We'll see Carson later.” Rodney mumbled. “Let me inhale my coffee first.” His eyes tracked someone who had just come into the mess and he scowled. “It's disgusting how well rested they look after four hours sleep, you're even worse.”

“Habit for me.” Xander just grinned at him, biting into to his now cold toast. “I only sleep more than six if I'm sick.” He eyed his toast for a few moments as he took a few more bites. “Did Jack's place get repaired after the attack?”

“Yes Carter saw to it.” Radek nodded stealing a slice of his toast.

“I wonder how soon I'll know when I can go home? I haven't been home in two weeks, kinda missing my own space.” He sighed dropping his half slice back on to the place and sipped at his coffee. “And I miss my good coffee, my lab is out and this stuff is crappy.”

“It is but it gets us going.” John said dryly as he, Evan and Sam joined them.

“I'm dreading opening the cupboards and the fridges back home.” Xander pulled a face.

“I went by a few days ago and went through both and tossed out what was dead.” Sam assured him. “You'll have to restock when you get released, mainly milk, a few veggies, bread, steaks that were in the fridge.”

“Any word on when that would be?” Xander raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not yet, probably by tomorrow.” She shook her head. “You been to the infirmary yet?” She asked.

“Not yet, gonna head there next.” John shook his head.

“Daniel's awake and complaining that he can't have coffee, few broken ribs and both legs.” She grimaced. “Lots of bruising and cuts. Your father was already there talking with your brothers. No one knew that Lt Commander Sheppard was missing, he was on leave, he was grabbed two hours after he left his ship. He was going to surprise your dad with a visit.”

“Bet he wishes he'd called now.” John grimaced.

“Yeah, broken leg and arm, fractured ribs, bruises, cuts. David just has a broken arm and wrist, spent most of his time unconscious.” Sam sipped at her coffee. “Pentagon is going to send scientists back to pick at the shield and go over the base there see what else we can find out.” She looked at Rodney. “They are going to be asking for names today I think, but they don't want to take anyone off their current projects unless they can be spared.”

“I'll make a list.” Rodney nodded gulping down the last of his coffee. They all glanced up at the ceiling as a list of names were rattled off and ordered to report to the conference room.

“I'll take some jello to the infirmary.” Xander offered when John and Evan were announced.

“Thanks, tell them I'll be up as soon as I can.” John nodded, standing with everyone else, taking their coffee cups with them.

Xander tossed his tray, grabbed another to take a pile of jello down to the infirmary, coffee for Patrick.

“Sir?” He offered the mug to the tired looking man as he approached.

“oh thank you.” He murmured taking the mug, Xander smiled slightly at the pout Daniel gave him when he was handed two cups of blue jello, then handed two each to the brothers and the one he didn't know. “Where's John?”

“VIP's arrived fifteen minutes ago and a large group was called into a meeting, he said he'd be down as soon as he's released.” He eyed them. “You guys need anything other than the coffee I know you aren't allowed?” They all pouted at him.

“Probably not until later thanks Xander.” Daniel shook his head. “I'll call as soon as I stop seeing double for a few books.”

“I probably won't be around tomorrow, Rodney has a big test thing planned for me then, if his schedule doesn't get screw up.” Xander nodded.

“He told you how you are doing yet?” Daniel asked in amusement.

“Yeah, told me two weeks ago.” He bit his lower lip. “If I pass tomorrow I graduate from Masters to PhD.”

“Wow, it's been what? Just under two years?” Daniel beamed at him.

“If I don't flunk.” Xander shrugged looking uncomfortable.

“You won't. Rodney wouldn't do it to you if he didn't think you were ready, Xander.” Daniel gave him an understanding look. “So good luck and make sure you sleep when you're done.”

“Hoping I can do it in my own bed, but doubt it.” Xander smiled slightly. “If no one needs anything I got a project I have to check on, VIP's to avoid, friends to annoy by not eating and being hard to find.”

“We're fine, Xander.” Patrick assured him. 

“Back later.” Xander nodded and hurried off to his lab. He really wasn't that good at looking after injured people unless he knew them really well and could joke around with them.

He slipped into his second lab, turned on the lights, checked on his experiments and then turned to his table to check it before picking up where he left off.

  
  


**

  
  


Shade cracked open an eye from where he was napping under Evan's bed, his human side was recovering from having his brain stretched and fried by Rodney a few hours before hand. He had been ordered to sleep it off and to do something fun for the next week, if he had been able to he would have headed home to recover in his own territory.

He knew that he should have gone to his lab to sleep, it was less likely that he would have been interrupted there. Then again he didn't think that he would be woken here either, his mates weren't supposed to be back for hours yet.

He was about to crawl out when he scented one of his mates but paused when he heard his mate's father.

“Why would he be here John? Wouldn't it increase your chances of getting caught?” Patrick sounded worried.

“I was informed by Xander that most of my men know and don't give a shit, we stay discrete but they won't say a word if they see us coming out of each other's quarters.” John snorted.

“I heard the warning go out three days ago when the higher ups arrived.” Patrick sounded amused. “It was interesting to see how fast people moved and I realised just how many people changed their location fast without seeming to be doing so.” He chuckled. 

“O'Neill doesn't care and he's made it clear to the men on the base that he won't put up with bullshit and if anyone couldn't handle it then they had no place here considering what we do here.” John explained. “I thought Xan would be here if he wasn't in his labs.” He sounded confused.

Shade huffed quietly.

“What was that?” Patrick sounded cautious.

“Figures.” John gave a light chuckle. “You said last time we spoke that you'd seen odd things, which was why when you were brought on to this project that it didn't faze you...”

“You're fishing.” Patrick said bluntly. “Why?”

“Shade?”

Shade huffed again and then scrambled out from under Evan's bed and sat in front of John, staring at Patrick. The man looked surprised, his whole body tight, ready to spring before he slowly relaxed and Shade warbled a greeting.

“A Shifter?” Patrick look half amused, half surprised. 

“You've heard of them?” John asked reaching out and scratching Shade's ears chuckling at the happy grumble he got as Shade leaned into him.

“John, we have Shifters in our family tree, you would have been told if your gene triggered or told when you turned twenty one.” Patrick sighed. “I never got a chance to tell you.”

“What about Vampires?” John asked quietly, focusing his attention on Shade rather than his father.

“One or two a few centuries back but they were killed in Vietnam.” Patrick eyed John carefully. “You are mates?”

“Evan and I are Shade's mates, yes.” John nodded.

“I take it that Shade is Xander's wolf side?” Patrick raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Shifters rarely mate with humans unless they don't find their mate in their first fifty years, he looks young...” Patrick's shoulder's dropped a little. “When did you get turned? By who?” He demanded.

“About eight years ago, nearly nine.” John spoke softly. 

“You should still be with your sire.” Patrick frowned.

“I was killed by a rogue, he was destroyed a few days after he sired me. I stumbled around on my own for a year or so until O'Neill recruited me and took me under his wing while I was here, then mentored me to an older Vampire who was going with us.” John slowly raised his eyes to meet his father's who look devastated. “I was hesitant in telling you because I didn't want you to know that without being turned I would be dead a dozen times or more.”

Shade whined and moved forward and gently nudged Patrick until he was sitting down beside his son.

“I'm pissed as hell and so very grateful.” Patrick finally got out after a long moment. “Gives me a chance to get my head out of my ass.” he sighed and smiled faintly as Shade pushed his nose into the older man's hand and scratched his ears. “He looks ill.”

“Daniel is one of his packmates, he was picking up his distress even if he didn't realise it.” John grimaced. “He probably would have if he had known that Daniel was missing.”

“How big is his pack? Including you and Lorne?”

“There's his Master plus Evan and I, plus...” He tilted his head counting. “Seven that I know for sure, probably a few more.”

“Probably double that, Shifters usually have large packs even if those members aren't aware of it.” Patrick nodded. “How old is he?”

“Shade is only six, Xander is twenty three, twenty four in a few months.” John rested his elbows on his knees.

“Hmm, enjoy his heat when it starts in a few years then.” Patrick chuckled.

“He already does.” John sighed. “Something triggered him three years ago...” Shade whined sadly and moved to sit between John's knees and let him give him a hug. 

“But...they can't carry to term...” Patrick paled.

“Until they are near thirty.” John finished for him, giving his father a sad look. “He miscarried a few months ago, we are searching options to try so we won't have to go through it again until he's older.” He lent into his father's side when he threw an arm over his shoulders and gave him a hard one armed hug.

Shade licked his chin causing him to laugh before wiggling out of his arms, backing up a few steps and Shifting back to Xander who looked a wreck.

“While I remember....” He covered up a yawn and shook his head. “Carson said he might have something but in order to test it to know for sure we'd have to take a risk of me conceiving.”

“I'll talk to him later.” John nodded frowning. “What happened to you?”

“Exams...” Xander moaned. “Eight hours of back to back exams followed by a verbal explanation of one of my projects in front of Rodney, Sam, Radek, that Professor Eppes I saw a few months back and two other Professors.”

“You did your dissertation today?” John asked amazed, surprised and a little shocked that Xander hadn't told him. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“I didn't want you to get your hopes up, I know I blew it.” Xander's shoulders sagged.

“Xander, Rodney wouldn't have made you do it if you weren't capable of doing it, not this early into your mentorship.” John shook his head and reached out to pull him into his lab, ignoring his father for a moment. “He would have waited if he wasn't sure you'd at least pass with a good score.” He smiled slightly. “It would look bad on him.” He said dryly. “After he hand picked you to work for him before you had your doctorate, he wouldn't risk his reputation of being a genius and a hardass. He knew you could do it.”

Xander nodded sinking into John's arms for a moment. “I'll believe when I get my doctorate.” Xander shrugged before pulling out of his arms. “I need sleep, I always sleep better as Shade when you guys aren't around.” He shifted, lapped John's hand and then crawled under John's bed this time to sleep.

“You don't keep a bed in here for Shade?” Patrick asked after a moment.

“We aren't here that often and when we are he's usually in our beds not the floor.” He frowned. “Don't know why he's sleeping under the beds.”

“He's hiding, John.” Patrick chuckled, patting his shoulder before releasing him from his hold. “He mainly wants to be in your presence while he rests, he's hiding so he can't be found and told that he's supposed to be somewhere else.” He smiled. “He's right where he wants to be, just waiting for you two to finish your shifts. Bring him something to eat when your done and just let him sleep himself out, his brains probably feel like they are scrambled right now if he just finished his doctorate early. I know that's how I felt when I finished mine, I slept for a week.” He glanced around the room. “Now you said you'd have a book or two for Matt and David to read until they were released?”

“yeah.” John rose and dug through a few of his draws before pulling out four books. “Not sure how much their tastes have changed over the years...” He showed his father the titles.

“If nothing else it may give them something else to complain about.” Patrick nodded. “I know they read them years ago...” He glanced towards the bed. “How is he dealing?”

“Shade has dealt with it.” John sighed. “Xander...he can't cry for them...he blamed himself for awhile before we talked him out of it...” He hesitated for a moment. “He acknowledges that it happened but he doesn't know what to do beyond that or if there should be something beyond that.” He moved towards the door and their voices faded as the door closed and Shade slipped back into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander looked up from where he was putting one of the crystal access ports together for his little project, he had been waiting three hours for Jack to get out of meetings. When his first one had run over he had sent Walter over to tell him that Jack would come down to his labs when he was free.

“What do you need Xan? You don't usually asked for an appointment?” Jack inquired looking tired.

“I figured it was the only chance I'd get to spend ten minutes with you.” Xander sighed as he set his tools down. “When can I go home? It's been three weeks since I've even been able to set a foot outside the mountain, I really miss having my own space and going for my runs.”

“I know I'm working on it.” Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. “We're running one last check, if it comes back okay we're both probably heading home tomorrow.”

“I'll make a shopping list then.” Xander nodded looking a bit more upbeat.

“So what's this? Is this the project I approved?” Jack asked looking at the table filled with what looked like blue jello.

“Yeah, still got a fair way to go yet.” He nodded looking over his shoulder. 

“What is it?”

“Basically? It's like those touch strategy tables that came out a few years ago, but this will do things in 3D. It's for designing things, you can put them together on this and see how well it works, pull it apart to tweak parts...probably be able to play a few games on it if you got really bored, do test runs of new engines, shields that sort of thing.” Xander shrugged.

“Why not just use one of those strategy tables?” Jack frowned.

“It's not that interactive, this works like everything else made by the Ancients by thought, can even suggest ideas but wouldn't suggest anything that would cause malfunctions, overloads and all that other bad stuff.” He picked up the six crystal ports and carefully placed them in different positions on the blue like jello and watched as they sank a little as they were integrated into the system. “It's more for engineers and Rodney than anyone else. And for my tinkering.” He grinned at Jack, it slowly faded as he took in how Jack looked and smelt and had to fight back a smirk. “Out with it Jack, you got that 'I want to ask you something but don't know if I should' look.”

“Have you spoke much with Sheppard Sr?” Jack asked after pulling a face.

“Not really, overheard him talking to all three of his sons, a lot.” Xander shook his head. “Why?”

“Overheard?” Jack blinked frowning.

“Most of the time when he comes to talk to John, Shade is around.” Xander shrugged.

“Does he know about that side of it yet?” Jack asked casually.

“John told him, turned out he didn't need to explain everything, Patrick has known a few Shifters, been a few in the family along with a handful of Vampires.” Xander nodded leaning against the table to focus on Jack. “He seemed really pleased that John was a mate of a Shifter...once he got over the anger and devastation of realising that his son was turned years ago and he wouldn't have had a chance to get his son back in his life if he hadn't been.” He eyed Jack wondering if he should say anything.

“What?” Jack eyed him back.

“You're spending a lot of time with him.” Xander noted calmly.

“For many reasons.” Jack nodded slowly. “He and his boys will be staying with us once we're cleared to leave the base, less places to have to dig security up for and close to the mountain.”

“Daniel and the other guy, Martinson coming too?” Xander asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yep.” Jack nodded.

“You do realise that you only have two guest rooms right?” Xander gave him an amused look. “And five guests?” He watched as Jack pushed his hands into his pockets and scuffed a shoe on the floor.

“Yeah and you have two spare beds as well.” Jack pointed out. “I thought I'd put Daniel and Martinson up with you.”

“You put the two who can't walk on their own up two flights of stairs, where they can't use a wheelchair?” Xander gave him a look. “They ain't gonna be walking for weeks yet and you want to put them somewhere they can't even go out side?”

“You have a balcony.” Jack muttered.

“You know that isn't the same thing.” Xander glared at him. “Why those two?”

“Figured you'd be more comfortable with them, you know Daniel and Martinson smells like me...”

“Yes you'll explain that later.” Xander sighed. “For all that Martinson smells like you, he isn't, he has potential to be pack but I don't know him.” He sighed. “They all have potential to be pack, I know I connected with two of them and they weren't Daniel, I couldn't reach him...” Xander frowned. “His mind was blocked by an outside force...”

“Talk to him about that.” Jack suggested. “So your saying that I should put Daniel and Martinson on the ground floor?”

“Daniel I don't think it will matter so much, give him his books and he's happy, but Martinson from what I saw, is a Marine, he's going to need to be able to move around somewhat and be able to get himself outside.” Xander pointed out. “He'll do it even if it does set back his recovery.”

“Right, Daniel up stairs with books to keep him happy...” He paused. “You know with Daniel's mind blocked and David unconscious that only leave Martinson and Matthew.” Jack said suddenly.

“I know.” Xander nodded. “I think I was moving between the two of them, but I'm pretty sure that it was Matthew who relayed back to me.”

“Right...” He nodded slowly. “How about I let them choose? Probably be David, he's the least injured.”

“Like I said they are all potential pack, but I don't know them, I'll probably be snippy for a few days.” Xander shrugged.

“I think everyone is going to be.” Jack sighed. “So Besides the injured I've arranged for us all to have a week down time, to wind down from this until the next disaster.” He moved towards the door to leave.

“Where's Mitchell I haven't seen him around in a few weeks?” Xander asked.

“He was undercover six weeks ago, he returned last week and is on three week leave.” Jack looked over his shoulder. “Anything else?”

“Yeah I don't have a car to get home in, I got beamed here remember?” Xander reminded him.

“Teal'c drove it over two weeks ago, so you wouldn't have a problem getting home when you did get released.” Jack flashed him a smile. “Later.” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door closing it behind himself.

“Some days Jack I just want to slap you for no reason.” Xander muttered. He moved back to his work bench to his laptop that was connected to a tablet PC and four soda sized white crystals. He transferred a few files over to the tablet and then stared at a few programs that he'd been tinkering with and sighed. “Not good enough.” He muttered. “Too basic and incompatible for what I want.” He disconnected the tablet and headed out for the labs where Radek usual was when he was on base.

He entered the main labs tapping away on his tablet before he looked around and made his way to Radek's side where he was working on a laptop.

“Hey.”

“Alex.” Radek looked up from his work. 

“Can I send you some specs on some programming I need? Everything that I've looked at online is too basic and incompatible for what I need.”

“Sure, I can look over.” Radek nodded and Xander sent him a file. “What is it for?”

“My pet project, it's based on Ancient tech, earth programs just won't cut it.” Xander explained. “It crashes.”

“I'll see what I can do, but you may have to create it.” Radek warned.

“Programming so isn't my thing.” Xander sighed. “Let me know if you...?”

“will do.” Radek nodded.

“With luck I'm allowed off base tomorrow and have a week off.”

“Good, you need down time.” Radek smiled.

“Don't we all.” Xander chuckled and headed down to the infirmary. “How you doing Daniel?” He asked standing beside his bed.

“Bored, they still won't let me have coffee.” Daniel grumbled.

“Here, highlight book titles you want to work on, Jack says we might be released tomorrow and you're all going home with us, so I'll grab what books you want to keep yourself occupied.” He handed over his tablet with a book list already on screen.

“All of us?” Daniel looked surprised.

“Yeah, he'll probably be around later to give you the details.” Xander nodded.

“I can do that.” Daniel began browsing the list.

“Send that back to me when your done and I'll collect them before I leave.”

“Will do, where you going to be?”

“One of my labs all day.” Xander shrugged.

“Okay, thanks.” Daniel nodded looking a little happier.

“Not a problem, I know how much you hate being on bed rest and not having anything to work on.” Xander flashed a smile before heading back to his labs.

  
  


**

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Chapter Nine

  
  


  
  


Xander swore under his breath as he juggled shopping bags and getting the house keys into the lock. He rolled his eyes as he dropped the keys once the door was open and carried the four bags into the kitchen before returning to his truck to grab the last three and his duffel bag, scooping up the keys and began unpacking the fresh food he'd bought on his way home.

He left out a large pile of steaks to cook for dinner and made his way up to his apartment and checked over everything before quickly unpacking his duffel. He made up the two single beds in his guest rooms and made sure that he had clean towels and then Shifted to Shade to explore the house more thoroughly.

Once he was satisfied that the house was clear and had not been bugged in anyway he made the beds in Jack's spare rooms and set Daniel's books on the night stand in the spare bedroom on the ground floor, so even if Daniel's legs had been healed to the point he was on crutches it would still be easier for him to get around.

He wasn't sure how healed their guests were going to be by the time they arrived or how he was going to react to them being in his territory in such close quarters. Things were still awkward between John and his family, but he was happy that he at least had them back in his life, he had spent the last two days just catching up with his brothers. Though everyone seemed to have topics that it was better off to avoid for the moment, John's argument with their father was one of them.

He moved back to the kitchen and began making up sides to go with the steaks, salad, hot chips, a quickly thrown together potato bake. Half way through he paused and sent an email to Jack and Patrick as he had insisted on being called asking about allergies. That last things he wanted was to accidently trigger one by not asking. It didn't take long to get an answer back from Patrick saying that they didn't have any and Jack's reply was to inform him that they were leaving the base.

He stuck the potato bake in the oven and the salad in the fridge and went to light up the barbecue so it was hot by the time Jack arrived and changed clothes.

He was setting plates on the dining table when Jack unlocked the front door and everyone slowly made their way in under their own power, he raised an eyebrow at John in surprise, he'd at least expected Daniel on crutches.

“They responded well to something Carson wanted to try.” John shrugged giving him a half answer. Xander was hoping that if...when he passed his exams he'd get to know the other half of the answers that John had been giving him for nearly two years now.

“Is the grill on?” Jack asked coming back after changing in to jeans and a sloppy t-shirt.

“Yeah, it's heating, salad in the fridge, potato bake in the oven and hot chips waiting to be fried.” Xander nodded leaning into John's side.

“So where are we being put?” Daniel grumbled, moving carefully.

“I put your books in your usual room, Daniel, David is across and down the hall from Jack and Martinson and Matthew are in my apartment.” Xander informed them, then looked at Matthew. “Unless you want to share with your brother, doesn't worry me none.” 

“I don't care as long as it has a good bed and I don't get woken up every two hours.” Matthew shook his head tiredly. “Hospital beds are really uncomfortable after awhile.”

“You can sleep after you've eaten a decent meal.” Patrick assured him as he carried in a few more chairs to put around the table.

“You been eating?” John murmured into Xander's ear.

“Everyone made sure.” He nodded pulling a face.

“After...?” John smirked.

“After Carson dragged me out of my labs by the wrist, just glad it wasn't my ear.” Xander huffed, rubbing his chin against John's shoulder. “Teal'c threatened to give me the Daniel Jackson treatment if I didn't take better care of myself.”

Daniel snorted in amusement.

“The Daniel Jackson Treatment?” Jack poked his head in through the sliding door. “Danny...” He glared.

“He means when Teal's Zatted me after stuffing my like a piglet and locking me in my quarters for the weekend.” Daniel sighed shaking his head as the others chuckled. “Most of us forget to eat, so the soldiers of our teams make sure we eat and sleep.” Daniel shrugged.

“True, I do it with all the scientists that I am friends with.” John grinned. “I'm regularly dragging Rodney out of his labs and back to his rooms for him to get a few hours sleep before one of his minions wake him up because they broke something.” John rolled his eyes. “He's lucky if he gets six hours most nights.”

“Any more than that is a vacation.” Daniel nodded. “Something always comes ups that needs our attention.”

“It really shouldn't be in your case Danny.” Jack scowled. “There is a reason you have fifteen other people in your department, if they aren't doing their job then I need to know so I can fire them and find someone who will.” He handed a platter of cooked meat to David who was the nearest to set on the table. “They were hired so you weren't always on call and working yourself sick.” He grumbled. “It takes fifteen people to cover what Danny can do.” He shook his head.

“That's because there aren't that many people out there that can translate more than five languages at a time, Jack. I now know nearly forty.” Daniel pointed out as everyone began claiming seats.

Xander just shook his head, let go of John to go grab the salad, set the chips in the fryer and checked the potato bake before pulling it out of the oven and carried it all to the rather crowded table. He listened to the conversations that started a little awkwardly then began to flow with ease as they began trading a few tales of their times in the military that wasn't classified.

“I'll show you to your room.” Xander looked at Matthew who was starting to nod off, as Jack and Patrick began clearing off the table. He rose and gave Matthew a hand when he wobbled a little.

“Xander has Shade eaten in the last few days?” Jack called out as they reached the stairs.

“Yesterday.” He called back.

“Come back down when your done, please.” He yelled as they reached his apartment door.

“Mother hen.” Xander muttered as he pushed open the door and lead Matthew and Martinson who had tagged along with both their duffel bags to the spare room. “Bathroom is to your right, it's just a small shower and toilet, you want room to move you'll have to steal Jack's.” He told them as Matthew sank down on his bed to pull off his shoes. “All bedrooms and the entire apartment is sound proof unless the doors are open. Help yourself to the books and TV if you get bored, stay out of rooms that have the doors closed please.” He requested and saw the tired nods. “Our bedroom is at the far end, knock if you need anything, other wise enjoy your rest.” He left them to get settled and headed back down meeting John on the stairs. “Evan coming tonight?” he asked as he was tugged into a quick hug and kiss.

“He said he'd swing by in a few, has a few reports to finish.” John nodded.

“I'll be up in a few, Jack wants to see Shade.” Xander gave him a quick kiss and hurried back down to where Jack was filling the dishwasher. “Yes Jack?”

“Shift.” He ordered.

Xander sighed and shifted, sat on his hunches at Jack's feet and huffed.

“I know, I know.” Jack smiled slightly in amusement. “You know I like to look you over at least once a week with my own eyes and I haven't really had a chance in awhile.” He crouched down and gently ran his hands over Shade's rib cage and then gave him a good ear scratch and chuckled at the happy groan. “Yeah I know you like that. You're gaining weight again so I'm happy, you due for a Remy visit in the next few weeks?” Shade barked his tail wagging fast. “I'll see if I can get you a week off soon then. Here you go.” He handed Shade a chew bone made out of beef jerky.

Shade gently took it out of his masters hands and warbled his thanks.

“Welcome.” Jack chuckled as the front door opened and closed.

“Just me.” Evan called out.

Shade whined at Jack.

“Go on.” Jack chuckled.

Shade turned and trotted to where Evan was walked to the stairs, beef jerky in his mouth and rubbed against Evan's leg as he trotted passed.

“Hey you.” Evan chuckled tiredly, following him up to their apartment. 

“Got a treat huh?” John smiled as Shade leapt up on to their bed and began chewing on it. “Not on our bed, there is a reason you have your own.” John gently tapped his thigh in reprimand.

Shade sighed and grumbled as he moved to his own bed tucked in the corner of the room.

“You remind Radek and Rodney to feed before you left?” Evan asked sitting on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots.

“Yeah, I dragged them down to see Carson before I signed out.” John nodded. “They were getting a lecture as I left.” He finished changing into sweat pants and settled down on the bed with a tired sigh. “I think all I want to do is sleep.” He moaned.

“That's why we have a week off.” Evan reminded him tossing his boots out of the way and stripped off, pulling on his own sweat pants and climbed into bed. “You talk to Carson about that male shot he suggested?”

“Yeah, he's going to order a few so we can test it.” He looked a Shade. “I don't really like the idea of how we have to test it though.”

“Yeah but if it prevents him miscarrying then it'll be worth it.” Evan shifted so he was laying on his side, resting on his elbow and head in his hand.

“But we still have to be extra careful in August.” He sighed and looked at the calender. “Which is in six months, have to remember to put in for two weeks to start around the sixth.”

“Why?” Evan frowned.

“Xander goes into heat in August, last year it started on the tenth, year before that, his first one started on the seventh.” John glanced at him and saw him flush. 

“You looked wrecked when you came back.” Evan mumbled.

“We were.” John chuckled. “At least this year I get a bit of help so I'm hoping that I won't be as exhausted when it finishes. He looked worse because I fed off him before we returned so I could walk properly and recover from the two heart attacks I had.” He chuckled as Evan groaned and Shade grumbled at him.

“How long did it take you to get your sex drive back?” Evan asked suddenly with a smirk.

“Hey.” He smacked his arm. “And about a week.” He shrugged when Evan laughed. “It's true, it was ten days nearly non stop.”

“Nearly?” Evan raised an eyebrow.

“We stopped when we passed out and slept a few hours, when we woke it started all over again.” John moved to slip under the covers. “You going to join us?” He looked at Shade who was just watching then. “I think it's an early night for us.”

Shade rose off his own bed, and leapt up on to theirs and settled between them before shifting back to Xander.

“You going to change first?” Evan asked in amusement as Xander curled up in front of him. 

“Nope, comfy.” Xander murmured.

“Your choice.” John shrugged leaning out to turn off the lamp, when he resettled, Xander shifted his position a little so he could rest his head on John's chest to listen to his heartbeat better and let his body completely relax.

  
  


**

  
  


Shade padded through the house, easily moving around the few spots that creaked when walked on. He hadn't been able to sleep or settle on working on anything so he was patrolling the house looking for any dangers. He paused outside Daniel's door which was open a crack when he heard a sniffle and a muffled sob and slipped into the dark room, nudging the door mostly closed before he softly wuffled a greeting so Daniel would know he was there before leaping up on to the bed.

He settled gently against Daniel's side and nuzzled his wet cheek when Daniel threw an arm over him and buried his face into his fur and continued to cry. He could sense the faint pulse of fear, remembered pain and longing to be with some one. 

If he didn't know better he would have thought that Daniel was mourning his lost relationship with Jack, he knew from their long talks late a night that they had been together years ago but had broken it off, four years ago by mutual decision. He also knew that Daniel was seeing someone and had been for the last two years, but he didn't know who, he hadn't wanted to pry and knew that Daniel hadn't been ready to tell.

He lifted his head as he heard a door creak and and few soft foot falls before Daniel's door creaked open and Jack padded in, wearing sweat pants and an old sloppy t-shirt.

“Danny.” He sighed sadly before perching on the other side of the bed and rubbed Daniel's back soothingly. “Nightmares?” He asked softly running his fingers through his hair a few times and got a jerky nod. “Come here little brother.” He gently tugged on Daniel's shoulder until he rolled over and sat up a little so Jack could hold him.

Jack rocked him gently, rubbing his back and hummed a little under his breath. 

“I'm glad you remembered our rules about being here, that you don't have to be brave.” Jack murmured softly, resting his cheek against his hair. “you ever going to tell me who you are seeing, Danny?” He asked quietly as Daniel slowly calmed.

“Not ready to share.” Daniel mumbled and clumsily took the box of tissues that Jack handed over to mop up his face and to blow his nose. “And he's not ready to come out of the closet to you.”

“Does he know that I don't give a shit?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah he knows, he just has to be discrete, more so than normal cause of his job.” Daniel nodded slowly and rubbed at his eyes.

“We still have a few days, go visit, I promise not to peek at where you go.” Jack suggested with a small smile, he knew that he annoyed and intimidated a lot of people.

“He's busy this week and doesn't know when he'll get a few days.” Daniel muttered pouting, looking like an overly tired toddler. “We're due to meet up on his week off in about a month or so.”

“Tell me when and I'll make sure you get the time off, put that department of yours to work.” Jack nodded. “You ready to try and sleep again little brother?”

“Yeah, think so.” Daniel mumbled as he wiggled back to a laying position and Jack tucked him back in.

“No more nightmares tonight, Danny, you need sleep to heal.” He murmured, running his fingers gently through his hair until he fell back asleep. “Let's go, Shade.” Jack whispered.

Shade carefully slipped off the bed and left the room, Jack closing the door behind them so Daniel wouldn't be woken up later when people started to wake up and began moving around. Shade lent against Jack's legs for a moment.

“You alright, Shade? You should be sleeping too,” Jack told him rubbing his face tiredly. Shade just grumbled and did another lap around the down stairs area before heading up stairs to check Jack's level. “What's got you restless, hmm?” Jack knelt in front of him to stop him from doing another sweep. Shade gave him a clueless look. “Have our guests unsettled you a little?” Jack asked and gave him a good scratch behind the ear getting a happy grumble. 

“Everything alright?” Patrick asked sleepily from Jack's bedroom door, running a hand through his short hair.

“Yeah, just a little restless, we aren't used to having so many people in the house that we don't know really well.” Jack nodded, giving him a small smile. “We'll get used to it, just doing a bed and house check.” He sighed. “We'll be doing it all the time since the house has been raided until we settle back down.”

“You need either better security or a bigger house with better security.” Patrick shook his head in amusement.

“I've been looking into bigger places for awhile, just haven't found one I like yet.” Jack shrugged and patted Shade's head when he gave a surprised wuffle. “There isn't enough room for guests and you three need more room than a tiny attic and I need a bigger study for all the paper work I gather.” He explained. “There aren't many big places within half an hour of the mountain.” He slowly stood, groaning a little as his knees creaked a little and smiled as Shade nuzzled them gently. “Go sleep, Shade, we'll talk about it later.”

Shade warbled a soft agreement, nuzzled both their hands and padded back up to the attic. He poked his head into the open guest room to check on Matthew and Martinson to find them both sleeping peacefully and padded in to pull their blankets back up then head back to his own bedroom.

He leapt easily on to the bed and stood there staring at his mates for a few minutes before he nudged John gently to get him to shift a little, depending on which way he went would settle where he would be sleeping for the rest of the night. John rolled closer to Evan, wrapping the other man in a tighter hold and Shade Shifted and Xander settled in behind John and just stared at the ceiling until sleep finally took him a long while later.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander glanced up as Martinson sat down next to him and gave him a small sad smile before he looked back at the small cross under the tree.

“Did Jack tell you about me yet?” He asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“No, I figured it out a few days ago.” Xander shook his head and turned his full attention to him. “How are you doing now?”

“good, learning things a different way, things I wanted to but chose different back then.” He smiled slightly. “Took me a bit to get used to actually being alive again.”

“I can imagine.” Xander chuckled. “After so long it probably took you awhile to remember that it took you longer to heal and recover from things.”

“Yeah it took me a while but things are good.” He nodded. “Do I really smell like Jack still?” He asked quietly. “I thought with the changes I wouldn't.”

“You do smell a little like him but not because of that.” Xander nodded. “It's a genetic match that I'm smelling, you smell like his son, not him.”

“Huh.” Martinson blinked a few times in surprise. “The change was supposed to be completely different so I could hide in plain sight.”

“And you look nothing like him but they probably couldn't have changed you completely with out building a whole new body and transferring your mind over and I don't think the human mind could handle that.” Xander shrugged. “I really have no idea, it was just a thought.”

“A plausible one.” Martinson nodded slowly. “I don't think even the doc's have picked up on that one.”

“Why would they unless they were looking for it?” Xander pointed out.

“Point.” He shook his head. “So why are you out here when every one is inside talking about housing?”

“Where Jack goes so do I.” Xander shrugged. “I know any place he picks is going to be good and secure, as long as I still get to see my mates I really don't care.” He glanced back at the small grave. “I wanted to think about a few things.”

“Like?” Martinson asked quietly.

“When I get my PhD, I get to transfer to John's base and work from there, which is great cause I get to spend more time with them...but I won't be seeing Jack as often and Shade isn't too sure he likes the idea of being away from Jack, our home or our territory.” He sighed. “But it's one of the reasons I worked so hard on what ever Rodney gave me was so I could get my PhD so I could shift bases.”

“So beam home for the weekends or when ever you have a few days off, it's what the others do.” Martinson pointed out gently. “It's why you see Evan and John so often, these days when people are off duty they beam to the SGC and drive home and return the next morning.”

“I didn't know that.” Xander tilted his head in thought. “I thought they all stayed on base until they got leave time.”

“Nope, not all of them.” He shook his head.

“That makes me feel a bit better.” Xander smiled.

“Good. Anything else I can help you with?” He grinned.

“No, the only other topic has to be dealt with between myself and my mates.” Xander shook his head, giving the small grave another sad look.

“You're already in heat?” Martinson asked gently.

“Yeah have been for nearly four years.” Xander nodded. “We don't know what triggered it.”

“You miscarried?” He winced.

“When I protected Daniel during that foothold a few months back, Carson said it was only a matter of time really.” Xander murmured sadly.

“Yeah, your wolf is too young, not ready for it.” He sighed.

“I still have at least five years, if not six before I won't be at risk, none of us what to go threw it again...but nothing is perfect especially during the heat cycle.” Xander's shoulders slumped. “Carson is going to try a contraception made for men on my mates to see if that will help out of heat and praying to every god and goddess there is that it will during heat with the help of the morning after pill, but chances are slim.”

“Damn I'm sorry.” Martinson sighed.

“Not your fault.” Xander gave him a look.

“Not yours either.”

“I know, but all we can do is hope and be prepared.” Xander nodded. 

Martinson looked over towards the house when his name was called.

“You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I'm going to brood and worry some more, eventually my mates will come and get me.” Xander nodded giving him a small smile.

“Alright, you know where to find me if you need someone to talk to who isn't really involved right?” He asked getting to his feet.

“You're pack, you will always be involved.” Xander nodded.

“I'm pack?” He asked in surprise.

“If you weren't I wouldn't have connected to you and Matthew.” Xander shrugged. “Send Daniel out if he's free, I have a few questions for him.”

“Sure.” he nodded slowly and headed inside looking thoughtful.

Xander leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. Martinson had managed to put a few of his worries to rest, if he had asked Jack or his mates would have told him the same thing he was sure once they knew it was bothering him.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Daniel asked as he sat down beside him.

“Yeah, it was something I noticed when Jack asked me a question.” Xander nodded.

“Okay, what?”

“He asked why I didn't connect with you when I went searching for what was wrong since I was sensing your distress while you were captured. I connected with Matthew and Martinson but not with you.” Xander explained still staring up at the sky.

“You should have connected with me, if you were sensing my distress.” Daniel said slowly.

“I should have.” Xander nodded. “It was then I noticed that you were being blocked by someone, I don't know who did it but it has been there for awhile, a long while. I can sense you, but for all that you are a strong part of my pack, as long as it is there we will never be able to connect like that when needed.” Xander explained.

“Years?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Must have been something the Ancients did when they sent me back from being ascended and blocked my memories.” Daniel frowned. “it took me a long time to get most of it back but I still have things missing even after all this time and Oma isn't around anymore to help me even if you should I doubt the others would let her.” He sighed.

“You still meditate?” Xander asked finally looking at him.

“Yeah, when I have time.” 

“When you do, don't reach for anything just drift, feel, nothing else, it will probably take months if not a few years but after awhile it will start coming back to you.” He smiled. “After all it is your mind and even after being demoted, remember that you had that power, it's yours no one elses, yours.”

“I'm not sure I understand.” Daniel frowned.

“It wasn't given to you Daniel, you always had the potential to have it, Oma just opened your eyes to realise that you could, but she didn't open that door for you or give you those powers. She just let you see that you had it and left the rest up to you.” Xander pointed out. “It's the same with Jack, he's just not ready to accept it yet or even acknowledge that its all still there if he really tried.”

“How do you know this?”

“It's something that I've been thinking about after talking to a lot of people and you and Jack.” Xander shrugged. “Someone can't just take away something that is so much a part of you, except for you. It's all that is standing in your way.” He smiled slightly. “It might sound like a theory but I've proven it to myself a few times...like how fast I learnt what Rodney was throwing at me. It's genetics but it is also mind over matter.” He raised a finger at him. “There is also such a thing as trying to hard.”

“Then how?” Daniel huffed in frustration.

“Instincts, Daniel. You've trained your brain to understand logic and books, now you have to train it to listen to it's self and your body.” Xander shrugged. “It's hard and frustrating work but anything worth while is.”

“Like translating a language for the first time or speaking it.” Daniel nodded in understanding.

“Think on it.” Xander suggested. “Make time, just an hour or so every couple of days.”

“Hmm.” Daniel nodded slowly before climbing to his feet and wondered back to the house.

“finished brooding?” Evan asked as he approached giving him a small smile that held some of his concern.

“Yeah, I think so.” Xander nodded sitting up and accepted Evan's hands and chuckled as he was hauled up easily and hugged him. “Everything going okay inside?”

“Yeah, they are looking at houses that David printed out for everyone to look over.” Evan nodded. “He found a few online that were reasonable, Jack picked out four that he said were big enough for all of us and all the guests that would probably stop by for a few nights.” He shook his head. “I thought they were all way too big.”

“Well there is all of us in the house now, the rest of the pack as well, including his old team, John's team, a few friends, Ryan and Tim, plus their mates when they get them, just that there is nearly twenty people.” Xander pointed out, releasing him and slip an arm around his waist and they slowly walked towards the house. “Plus there is private labs, work rooms, studies, libraries, storage rooms...”

“Alright I get the point.” Evan laughed. “He wants you to look them over and possible go with him to look them over as it will be your territory and you and Shade will have to be comfortable there.”

“Only two days of leave left, when is he going to look at them?” He asked as they stepped into the house.

“I got a look see for two of them tomorrow.” Jack answered looking up from where he and Patrick were making lunch. “I want your honest opinion on them yours and Shade's. If you aren't happy with it for any reason speak up, see if we can fix it, if not we'll try for another place.”

“Are we allowed to help pay for it?” Xander asked leaning on the counter, Evan standing behind him, arms around his waist.

“How much you got saved up?” Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

“Two years and a half years working for you, saved nearly everything, plus some investments, I could put in six hundred thousand and still have a money left over to start saving again.” Xander shrugged.

“It will depend on the place and who puts what in and who can afford to put some in with out wiping out their bank account.” Jack sighed. “Lowest price is one point three, the most expensive one is two point four and even I think that one is too big, it's five stories, four wings and over two hundred rooms.” He shook his head. “We'll talk about who can put what in once we've chosen one, see how much we can come up with and see if I have to take out a mortgage or not.”

“Will you let me help since I plan on being around for awhile?” Patrick asked washing his hands.

“I know you can buy any of them if not all of them and not feel it.” Jack half grumbled half laughed.

“I can.” Patrick smirked. “See how much you can come up with and I'll cover the rest since me and my boys will be visiting when we can.”

“I can do seven hundred easily.” Evan spoke up.

“Then just between you, me and Xander we have the lowest house covered.” Jack nodded, looking a little relieved though he was trying to hide it. He quickly finished up and Xander took the bowls of different salads to put on the table while Evan grabbed the sliced leg ham, Patrick grabbed the glasses and Jack grabbed the juice jug and coffee pot.

Jack yelled that lunch was up and settled down to eat.

  
  


**

Xander decided when he met the real estate agent that he didn't like her. Her eyes were cold and calculating, she flirted with Jack, sneered at him when she was sure that Jack wasn't looking. He could tell by Jack's clipped tones that he didn't like her much either or the first house they went to.

It was the most expensive on the list, it was also the one that needed the most repairs, two of the wings were mostly rubble and rotting, paint was peeling off the walls, there were water stain marks every where and it stank.

After a quick glance at Xander fifteen minutes into the tour he had told her firmly no. It would cost nearly as much as the house to get it repaired and take months if not years to rebuild.

She had pouted and tried to point out the 'good' qualities but Jack just shook his head and they walked out and headed for the second house leaving her scrambling to catch up.

The second house was really close to the mountain, which she commented in disdain was the reason it hadn't sold. No one wanted too be that close to it. They ignored her as they walked through it. It was a three story, two wing manor, in near pristine condition, the rooms were all slightly on the large size, including the bathrooms and toilets. There were twenty bedrooms, a large library that Daniel would probably drool over and move all his books over before Jack could blink. Four games rooms, one that came with a large heavy wood pool table already there, two studies that already had furniture, still there because the desks were too damn heavy to move and the book shelves were bolted to the walls, two theatre rooms, one set up like a cinema, eight empty large rooms, a garage that held eight cars with ease, maybe ten. The land it was on reached the mountain fence, covering ten square miles, even had it's own two mile forest, an Olympic pool, a few balconies, a ridiculous size kitchen, three lounges, two dinning rooms and a large patio out back.

Xander let his sense roam as he looked it over and looked at Jack when the woman was looking the other way and nodded. He could live here, it being so close to the mountain was just an added bonus.

He listened as Jack asked for a purchase form to fill out, and told her that they were very interested, they had to work out finance and had another few houses to look at through another real estate and left her pouting at them.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander looked up from his project when his lab door beeped open and Jack slip in.

“You got a minute?” Jack asked looking over his project that was behind him while he worked at his desk.

“Sure.” He saved what he had been working on and turned his attention fully on Jack.

“we have a choice on the house front.” Jack perched on the edge of his desk. “We can buy that nice place near by and move in within the month.” Xander nodded slowly. “Or we can save a hell of a lot of money and just build on to my place, after talking to a few inspectors and construction workers they say that they can have the add ons built in six months without us having to move out or work around us, they'll break for weekends when we have them off, which probably won't be often for the next few months.” Jack explained, picking up a few wires to play with while he talked. “I'd have to buy the place next door and just build the middle so they join up, the neighbours have been trying to sell for three years and I was thinking about making an offer and just knock the middle fence down. While it is cheaper it will take longer.”

“So basically just an expansion of current territory, Shade likes that idea better than moving completely and as we're going to be constantly busy for the next three months I don't really see a problem.” Xander tilted his head in thought as he and Shade shared their thoughts on this new option and nodded. “We'd prefer that to moving to a completely new territory.” He hesitated for a moment. “Can you make sure that the grave isn't disturbed?” He asked quietly biting his lip.

“Yeah I can make sure of that.” Jack nodded giving him an understanding look. “On to another topic, has McKay gotten back to you with your test results yet, you've been back three days.” 

“Not yet.” Xander shook his head, shoulders slumping a little. “I'm starting to think I failed badly.” He sighed.

“Have you checked your other lab?” Jack gave him an amused look.

“No why? I haven't been in there for awhile.” Xander frowned when Jack pulled him out of his seat and led him next door and led him to a wall above his work bench where he had proudly hung his Masters degree in Applied Math and inhaled deeply in shock. Jack steadied him when he wobbled and go him sitting on a work stool and stared at the four framed degrees on the wall, three more then he'd had last week.

“Three?” Xander squeaked.

“PhD in Applied Math, Masters in Mechanical Engineering and Physics.” Jack beamed at him. “You did really well, nothing below eighty five percent across the board, mostly hitting ninety four percent according to the email that Sam sent me.”

“Why didn't they tell me? They knew I was panicking...” Xander muttered.

“None of them are here, so they asked me to prod you over here if you hadn't already seen them.” Jack smiled. “They thought you'd see them when you got back.”

“He slipped me extra tests!” Xander suddenly exclaimed as his mind finally took in the two extra frames.

“he did, apparently there is two more masters coming, they had to be sent to someone else to be graded.”

“In what?” Xander asked in a daze.

“Astrophysics and Aeronautical Engineering.” Jack hugged him from behind tightly for a few moments. “You did us all proud, McKay didn't really expect you to pass them all so high considering some of the problems you'd had a few weeks ago.”

“I did one PhD and four Masters?” Xander's eyes widened. “No wonder my brain was fried every time I was done with the tests and assignments his threw at me.” He slowly shook his head.

“Now that you have the PhD the higher ups demanded you can transfer to John's base once this project of your is done if you want to hold off going.” Jack offered.

“It's going to take me months.” Xander shook his head. “I've got it physically built, I'm stuck in the programming, Radek is looking it over for me, I might have to beg Miko a favour to see if she can do it when she has time.” He pulled a face. “Programming is not my thing.”

“We all have something we really suck at.” Jack chuckled. “So when do you want to head over? You can do it in block rotations if you want, two weeks there, two weeks here.”

“how long are you going to be in DC?” Xander asked with a sigh.

“Six weeks.” Jack grimaced. “I'm hoping it won't be more, I'm only supposed to be gone four but I'm expecting six.” He frowned. “When were you supposed to go see Ryan?”

“It's been nearly thirteen weeks, we're still healthy and keep in contact weekly, but I should head out soon for at least three days so we can reset the calenders.” Xander answered after checking his wall calender.

“Get that done before you transfer, if you leave it someone might try to stop you going in a few weeks while I'm gone.” Jack advised.

“I just had a week off.” Xander pointed out and sighed. “I should have gone then...”

“your pack needed you and you needed them.” Jack rubbed his shoulder gently. “Do your trip, once you transfer over you won't really be able to leave until your probation is up unless you are on a rotating schedule.”

“How long is probation?” Xander frowned.

“Six months, then you can head home every night if you want, it's just to make sure that other people don't get temped to blab about where they've been while they are excited.” Jack shrugged.

“Hence you suggesting on go on a rotating basis.” Xander nodded. “Can it be changed if there is a problem with Shade?”

“Once I get back yeah,” Jack nodded. 

“Can I shift there at all?”

“They know about you and Shade.” Jack smiled and nodded. “they all know how to keep their mouths shut, everyone over there has served under McKay and Sheppard for years, and they are training the newbies to respect command and keeping their mouths shut when they try to blurt things out.” Jack assured him. “They are good men, you will be under McKay's command, just like here, so there will be no problems if people whine.”

“We'll try two weeks and come back here for two and see how that works while you're gone.” Xander decided. 

“Try not to bowl me over this time when I get back.” Jack grinned at him.

“I missed you.” Xander flushed in embarrassment.

“I noticed.” Jack chuckled. “I'll write out your orders, call Ryan to see if this is a good time to visit, if not he'll have to wait six months or wait until you are back here.” Jack warned before he headed out.

Xander picked up his cell and called Ryan's cell only to get sent right to voice mail so he tried Tim's.

“Speedle.” Tim sounded tired and that he had a bad headache.

“It's Xander, Ryan's phone is off again.” Xander said quietly.

“He's sleeping and he's off today so he's catching up on his sleep.” Tim told him, his voice going from annoyed to pleased. “How are things with you?”

“Good, I'll be sending you a picture to exclaim at.” Xander grinned as he took a photo of his degrees and loaded them on to his laptop and sent it in an email. “Does Ryan have any time off at all this week?”

“Just today and that was only because he's exhausted, we've all been doing doubles and triples for the last few weeks.” Tim sighed and then gave a squeak that turned into surprised laughter. “Four?”

“One PhD and three Masters with another two Masters coming apparently. My mentor is sneaky.” Xander beamed proudly at his wall.

“apparently. Very well done, Xander, you've come a long way in five years.” Tim said proudly.

“I know and I'm really starting to believe it now.” He sighed. “The reason I'm asking about time off is that I'm being rotated to another base every two weeks, it's even more classified then my current one, so I will be watched closely for six months to make sure that I can keep my mouth shut, so I won't be able to leave Colorado Springs, so Ryan will have to come to me when I'm here.” He explained.

“When do you leave?” Tim asked.

“Since he can't get time off, it will probably be tomorrow, be there for two weeks, then back here for two weeks, then back and so on.”

“I'll mark the calender.” Xander heard pages turning and a pen scratching paper. “How long has it been since the last visit?”

“Thirteen weeks, we'll be at fifteen before I'll be back.”

“I'll get him to book some time in two weeks, then we can reset.” Tim cursed. “You still in good shape...did you and your mates work things out?”

“Yeah it all got sorted, I'm back to full health.” Xander paused. “How old is Ryan?”

“Thirty one, why?”

“We found out the hard way why we shouldn't go into heat until thirty.” Xander sighed.

“Why? What happened?” Tim sounded concerned.

“I miscarried, I talked to those who know and they said that no one has been able to carry to term until they were nearly twenty eight and they still had problems until they reached thirty.” Xander said quietly.

“Damn, I didn't know that.” Tim cursed. “We still don't know what set yours off.”

“No one does, just that it happens to a handful every few years. We're looking into ways to prevent a repeat but chances are low that it will help.” Xander bit his lip.

“Why didn't you tell us when this happened?”

“I didn't really want to talk about it, thought it was my fault for awhile until I got it beaten into my head that it wasn't.” He touched his ear piece. “Hang on a moment Tim, got another call...Sir?”

_'Decision is?'_ Jack asked.

“They're bogged down sir, We'll just have to wait until I come back in two weeks...if he can get the time off.”

_'Right, pack a bag tonight then to last you two weeks that you can leave over there. Stackhouse will pick you up in the morning to escort you over, 0800 sharp at your quarters. O'Neill out.'_ Jack informed him and disconnected.

“Right sorry Tim. My transfer orders.”

“You excited?” Tim asked sounding amused.

“I am, I've been working on this for two years” Xander grinned. “I should let you get back to work.”

“I'm on lunch for another five minutes.” 

“Then eat, you're as bad as me when it comes to remembering to eat when working.” Xander ordered with a chuckle.

“Oh don't worry I have a few people who lurk if I don't eat now.” Tim snorted. “Don't forget to eat yourself...”

Xander looked up as Carson and Radek opened his lab door and glared at him. “Don't worry, friends just showed up to drag me to lunch, I'll call and let you know when I'm back.”

“Have fun.” Tim chuckled and hung up.

“I'm coming guys.” Xander ended the call and turned off his cell and dropped it into his desk draw and let them drag him to the mess.

“So I hear you are doing a rotation soon?” Radek asked as they sat down with their lunch.

“Two weeks starting tomorrow.” Xander nodded, nibbling on his sandwich.

“Two weeks at each base?” Carson inquired.

“Yep, Jack said we'll give it a two month try and then see if it needs to be adjusted for more time on each base if we don't run into any problems.” Xander nodded.

“When you transporting over?”

“Stackhouse is picking me up from my quarters at 0800, General's orders.” Xander shrugged.

“After shown to your quarters, you'll be brought to me for a physical, everyone gets them every six months from the time they start, no exceptions.” He grinned. “John and McKay always try and they always get dragged in.”

“Sounds like them.” Xander chuckled.

“Did you like your frames?” Radek grinned.

“I was speechless.” Xander flushed.

“What's this?” Carson raised an eyebrow.

“Rodney snuck in more tests for Alex to do.” Radek grinned. “He got his PhD and four extra masters.”

“Well done lad.” Carson beamed. “Do your mates know?”

“I don't know, I'll send them an email tonight and probably still be able to tell them in person when I show up.” Xander grinned before eating at Radek's nudge.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Xander looked at the two plastic crates that he had filled with clothes, note books, computer pieces, one of his laptops and one of his Tablets, a few books for reading, his bathroom kit, empty note books, pencils, pens, his own white board markers and a few personal small projects that he was tinkering in his free time.

“Come in.” he called out as someone knocked and smiled as Stackhouse and Markham entered. “I think I got everything I want to take.”

“If you forget anything you can always grab it for next time.” Stackhouse reminded him. “Or ask someone who is coming this way to grab it for you.”

“Then I guess I'm done.” Xander nodded and followed them once they had picked up his crates to a room he'd never really paid attention to on level twenty eight, half of it was marked with yellow tape and joined the eight other people already waiting inside the marked area.

“Transport in ten.” A man at a console called out.

Xander closed his eyes, saw the white flash and then opened them to a different room made of white steel and doors that opened automatically when someone approached them.

He followed the two soldiers through to another transporter and tapped an image on the back wall and then led him through a corridor. It was all he could do not to gape at what he was seeing. There was no way that this was Earth technology.

“Xander, wave you hand over the blue panel.” Stackhouse nodded to the panel beside the door, he did so opening up to a suite. “these are your quarters, your names are above that blue panel, you share this common area with Sheppard, Lorne and McKay, your room is at the back to the right.” He followed them to his bedroom and they set the crates on the king size single. “It will take you awhile to get to know where you are going, but directions and maps are in the file on your bed. You need to be anywhere today?”

“Carson said I was to report to him as soon as I was shown quarters and Rodney said once Carson was done with me to report to his lab and he'd give me what I needed to start.” Xander nodded.

“Then we'll lead the way.” Markham grinned and led him back to the transporter. “This is the infirmary.” He pointed to one section. “This is the Science labs where McKay is.” He pointed to another. “And this is your hall way.” He pointed to another before tapping on the infirmary and led him down a hall and into a what was definitely the infirmary. “Dr Beckett, one victim as requested.” He grinned.

“Funny.” Carson rolled his eyes and then pointed to a bed. “Sit there, lad, while I grab my Tablet.” He looked at the other two. “I'm sure you two still need to check in?”

“we do.” Stackhouse nodded. “McKay wants him when you're done.”

“I'll make sure he gets there.” Carson nodded and headed to his office, returning with his tablet and Xander shivered as something passed over him.

“What was that?” He frowned.

“That's the medical scanner lad, it's harmless.” Carson assured him and pulled a trolley closer and pulled off a needle and a vial. “Just need a wee bit of blood and then I'll lead you to Rodney.” He smiled at him, drawing the blood and set it aside before looking over his tablet. “You haven't eaten yet.” Carson noted rolling his eyes.

“I woke late.” Xander shrugged. “I barely had time for a shower and to check that I packed everything I wanted to take. I'll make sure I eat a good lunch.”

“I'll be checking.” Carson huffed. “Now let's get you to Rodney.” Xander followed Carson back to the transporter, paying attention to which area he tapped and led half way down the hall and into a large room where Rodney was berating a man in his thirties that looked ready to cry while a few others were rolling their eyes.

“A bit early for stupidity I would have thought.” Xander murmured to Carson who snickered.

“What?” Rodney turned scowling. “About time.” he grumbled noticing Xander and picked up a few things and handed them over. “Laptop, new tablet, they work here, your other ones won't. Maps and your first eight assignments, now go away.”

“Sure thing, Rodney.” Xander just smiled and let the lab with Carson right beside him. He juggled what was in his arms to open his assignment file and found four flash drives and a sticky note with a lab number. “Right lab S4L2 Lab5, I think.” He showed Carson the note.

“Section four, level two, lab 5.” Carson corrected. “I wonder why he put you over there.” He led Xander back to the transporter. “The city is split into sections, four of them.” He pointed them out, tapping on a black section and section one enlarged and he tapped on level two. “Not many people come out this way, so it's quiet and empty, it's only recently that we've really been able to spread out, before we had to stay close to the main tower due to low power.” They walked down a hall and found a room with a piece of paper tapped to the wall near the door. 

-LAB 5 Dr Alexander Harris- written in McKay's hand writing.

Xander waved his hand over the scanned and the door slid open revealing a work room, desk, white boards, bookshelf and a few chairs and two doors on opposite sides, Xander moved to peek into the left one and found a storage room already filled with pieces that he would need to build or repair. He moved to the right and found an actual lab, workbenches, tools and so on.

He moved to the desk in the main room and set down the pile that Rodney had given him and looked toward the back of the room where Carson was snickering and chuckled when he moved aside showing a large dog bed surrounded by chew toys and a note to the side telling him to stay away from the shoes.

“They shouldn't have ignored me.” Xander said dryly causing Carson to laugh.

“Their shoes?”

“Their favourite best shoes.” Xander nodded. “Will my collar work here to open the doors?”

“No, Radek is working on a new chip to work here to add to your collar.” Carson shook his head. “Now sort yourself out, get some food and then start your work. I would suggest setting up a desk draw with snacks and getting yourself a coffee pot or a fridge to store your soda so you don't have to cross have the city every time you need a drink or a snack.” Carson suggested before disappearing out the door.

“Something to think on.” Xander murmured before moving to Shade's bed and looked out the window taking in the view of the city across the bay and the bridge. “San Francisco. Huh.” He shook his head and went to sort out his laptop, and tablet before loading the flash drives on to the laptop and looked them over. More assignments. “I won't be bored.” He sighed. “At least it is mostly building things.” He glanced around the lab, picked up his tablet and copied over the computer map of the city and decided to see if he could find his way back to his quarters in section one.

  
  


**

  
  


He sat down at a table in the mess with his meal thinking things over. He had proven to himself and others that he wasn't stupid, he had a job that he enjoyed doing most days. He had found his Master to help him keep from doing stupid things, their old home was currently being expanded, his Master had found his mate after so much time looking and was happy. 

He had found his own mates, and okay they'd had some rocky starts but he'd be suspicious if everything between them had been perfect all the time. He had finished his degrees so he could join his mates on their classified job so they wouldn't be separated so much.

He looked up as two trays slid on to the table and smiled in greeting as John and Evan joined him at his table, both giving him their own small smiles of greeting, trying to be discrete. They did after all live on a military base and while they did their best they still ended up with a few assholes who didn't know how to mind their own business.

Yes, he had his mates, his master and his mates, his pack, his job, his hobbies, he's finally finished the most basic of his higher education...Yes life was good.

  
  


The End.

  
  


AN: I know that there are many things unfinished in this story but unfortunately I hit a writers block again on this story and my muse ran away so I thought it best for now to end it as best I could. Maybe in time I might be able to add a chapter or two to make it end a wee bit better but for now you are just going to have to scream at my muse for running away.

Thanks to everyone who listened and helped me with a few tough spots. You know who you are, even if I don't remember every one's name. Thanks!

And thanks to everyone who read this and enjoyed it.

TTFN!


End file.
